Moment in Time
by x3.white.rose.x3
Summary: Six months. Who knew in the short amount of time, Maria Kanellis' life would change forever. It started as a storyline, but grew into something much more. MariaxJeff First story, no flames please.
1. Overview

**AN: Okay so I was sitting in health, and the guys I sit next to was talking about the last RAW that was on. Then them being them, went onto saying how hot they think Maria is. And since they talk super loud the girls the other side of me starting saying how cute they think Jeff is. So sitting there with nothing else to do, I thought, 'hey why not?' Now please keep in mind that this is my first story on fanfiction, well the first story I let anyone read, so please no flames.**

**-----**

_3:37._

It was currently 3:37 a.m. I had to catch a flight at ten to go to the next city that was hosting Monday Night Raw. My roommate Candice was fast asleep on the bed next to mine. Sighing I once again tried to make myself fall sleep. After countless times of failing I got up, picked up my jacket and walked out onto the balcony of our room. Breathing in as a gust of wind past by, I closed the door behind me. Hugging my jacket tighter around me, I walked to the rail and looked out.

Even though we had a really nice room, the view was nothing special. The usually, lights, buildings...All that stuff. My attention was caught on a couple that was walking hand in hand down the road. Instead of thingy why they were out this late, or early depends on how you look at it, I thought that I'd never have a chance to do that with my 'boyfriend.'

From going to not really knowing each other, to forcing to work together, to friends, to boyfriend girlfriend, and now back to not knowing each other. All that happened in less then six months time. Reaching up to push my hair back, I brushed my cheek, and found that once again, I've shead a tear.

"Hey," I heard my best friend whisper behind me, "I thought you were out here."

I nodded, signaling that I've heard her.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" She asked, "It's freezing."

"Just thinking," I shrugged, "Sorry if I woke you."

Not saying anything, she walked over to me and looked at the view. Knowing her, she wanted to say something but knew that right now wasn't the right time.

"You know," I heard her say, "Did you ever think what it would be like if we weren't standing here right now. If none of us were on Raw, if none of us knew each other? It's a crazy thought don't you think?" She finished looking at me.

Knowing where she was going with this, I chose not to answer.

"You know M," She said gently, "I'm here for you if you need to talk about it. Even thought it is 3:52 in the morning and we have a flight at ten." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Cracking a smile, she touched my arm and headed back inside. When she closed the door, a sigh escaped my mouth and I sat in one of the lounge chairs we had sitting outside. Tucking my legs under me, I gazed up at the stars and thought about the last six months of my life. Never in my wildest dreams, I would've thought that I'd fall in love with Jeff. Thats right, I Maria Kanellis, fell in love with one's only Jeff Hardy.

**- - - - -**

**AN: Well theres the first chapter I know it's short, but think of it as an introduction. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Airport troubles

**AN: Thank you guys who reviewed, I'm really glad that people like what I had so far. Just a heads up, I have a trailer on my profile of this story if you want to check that out. Comment it would be nice too.**

**- - - - -**

The next morning I woke up not remembering how I got back inside. Wiping my eyes, I looked over to the bed next to me and saw that it was empty. It was then that I heard that Candice was in the shower. Inhaling, I took the covers off me and swung my legs over and planted them firmly on the ground. Walking over to my bag, I dug out my watch and it said 6:27. Hearing the bathroom door open, I saw Candice coming out with nothing but a towel around her and her hair dripping wet.

"I hope you didn't use all the hot water." I said as I saw the steam coming out.

"Hey it's not my fault that you woke up late." She smirked as she took her belongings out of her bag.

Rolling my eyes I made my way into the bathroom, and took a long hot shower. After my shower, I grabbed my towel and started to dry myself when I heard a knock on the door. Opening it I saw my friend's smile greeting me on the other side.

Looking behind her, I saw Candice shrugging.

"Hey Mickie," I said drying my hair, "Whats up?"

"Can I brow you guys' straightener?" The brunette asked, "Torrie is taking forever with mine."

Knowing how long Torrie can take on her hair, I motioned towards what she wanted and walked out of the bathroom. After getting dress in something cute but comfortable, I let my hair air dry and started on my makeup.

"Do you really need that much clothes?" I heard Candice say.

I was about to answer when I heard Mickie answer instead, "It's not all mine." I heard her say, "I have a roommate."

Not really wanting to know where they were going with that conversation, we all continued getting ready. At around 7:30, we met up with Torrie and we all made our way to the airport. While sitting at our gate I was listening to my ipod, while Candice was in deep conversation with someone on her phone. When I saw someone drop some snacks in front of me, I looked up and saw both Torrie and Mickie standing there.

"What did you guys do?" I asked taking the ear phone off, "Raid the vending machine?"

"Do you know how long it took to get this?" Torrie asked, "I mean you have to put your money in one dollar at a time!"

"Then why didn't you just go to a shop?" We heard Candice say, hanging up the phone.

The two girls looked at us with mix feelings written on their face, "Why didn't we just go to a shop?" Torrie snapped.

"Yeah, like you couldn't think of that." Mickie replied and took a seat next to me.

Shaking her head, Candice grabbed a rice crispy and started to eat it. Because I wasn't really hungry, I took out my phone and started playing the game on it. A couple minutes later, I felt Torrie get up and someone else sit in her seat.

"If you don't hurry up and get something, these two hungry girls over here will eat everything."

Looking up I saw that most of what they had gathered were almost gone, now feeling a bit hungry the one thing they had left was skittles. Not really in the mood to eat that I got up and adjusted my purse.

"I'm going to get some real food," I said looking at my phone, "Since we have plenty of time, do you guys want to come?"

They agreed and we went off to find something to eat. Entering the airports cafeteria, we looked for somewhere to sit. Deciding that Torrie and Mickie will get a table while Candice and I went to get food, I lead the way.

"You do know that you guys are still going to have to work together right?" I heard her say as I paid for my meal.

"Your change Miss. Kanellis," The cashier smiled.

Taking the change, I smiled back before turning to my friend, "Yay."

"That was probably the lamest 'yay' I've ever heard in my life." Candice smirked.

What did she expect me to say? Good, because I'm hoping we could still be friends? Well I was thinking that, but I know for a fact that neither him or I was ready for that yet. I mean, Jeff is the type of person that once you're with him, you don't want to be anything less. Since I wasn't at this past Raw, I didn't have to see him after our breakup. But since our 'relationship' wasn't over yet, I would have to go to ringside with him. Again.

"Do you see them?" I asked as I looked around.

Fixing her sunglasses, Candice looked at me with an unreadable look. Because I know her so well, I knew something was up. I looked to where she last did and saw what made her this way. Out of all the empty tables that was available, the table that they picked just had to be by four of Raw's superstars. One of them being the one and only Intercontinental Champion.

Instead of telling Candice to tell Mickie and Torrie to move, like I wanted to do. I placed my tray down, avoiding any and all looks from people around the table, I sat down and started to eat.

"Slow down Ree," I heard Shawn say, "The foods not going anywhere."

Slowing down, I looked up and saw all six faces of the seven faces looking at me. Taking my napkin, I wiped my mouth, "Sorry." I murmured.

"So," Paul started, "Does anyone know how long our flight is?"

"Six and a half." Torrie answered taking a sip of her drink.

Six and a half. My mind was thinking back to what Vince had told us five months ago, you guys are going to sit next to each other on the plane. Six and a half hours sitting next to the younger Hardy. A lot of other girls would die to be in my spot, and right now I'd be willing to change in a heartbeat. What in the world was I suppose to do for six and a half hours? I couldn't talk to him, no that plan was out of the window. I couldn't not talk to him, that would just be mean. If I couldn't talk to him, but if I couldn't not what the heck was I suppose to do?

"...Right Maria?" Was all I heard Chris say.

Looking up I saw all eyes on me, including Jeff's. Not knowing how to answer I chose, what I thought, was the best bet, "Yeah."

Once I've said that I knew it was the wrong answer, considering everyone let out a small laugh.

"Wow Ria," Mickie laughed, "Never knew that side of you before."

Watching them all stand up with a questioning expression on my face Candice leaned in and whispered, "You just agreed with Chris that you would make out with Torrie."

Watching her walk away, I took a deep breath knowing that the flight was going to be a really long one.

- - - - -

Back at the gate, we learned that our flight was delayed for another two hours. Yawning, I took out my laptop, and lucky was able to get on the internet. Just for fun I went onto youtube and type in 'Jeff Hardy'. Scrolling down, I clicked on the link that was dated a few years back. It was a TLC match with the Dudley boys and Edge and Christian. Since it was my first time watching it, I couldn't help but cringe every time I saw Jeff hit the ground. About half way through the match, Jeff attempted a swanton bomb off the ladder completely missing.

"That really did hurt," I heard someone behind me say.

Looking up I was face to face with the person who just went through the tables. Looking away, I continued to watch the match, with him watching over my shoulders, "I bet." I finally said, feeling weird not having said anything.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, motioning to the empty seat on the side of me.

Nodding, he made his way around and into the chair. I moved my laptop so he could see and we watched the rest of the match in silence. When the match was over, I just sat there looking at the screen. Not knowing what to say or do, I just. Well, stared.

"How've you been Ree?" He asked gently.

"Good I guess." I shrugged.

"Hey guys, come on," We heard Shawn call us, "We're boarding."

Gathering my things, I said a silent thank you that I did not have to carry on that conversation with him. Quickening my pace to catch up with the girls, I handed the women my boarding pass and headed straight for my seat. Putting my things down, I went a few rows back and sat with Candice just until whoever was sitting with her came.

"You guys were talking," She said stating the obvious, "What about?"

"Nothing much," I answered, "We were just watching one of his older matches."

"And?"

"And..." I repeated, "He asked how I was doing."

"And?"

"And, I told him I was good."

"And?"

What else did this girl want? Did she want me to say that everything was fine again? That we got back together? Or that we're perfect around each other now? Yeah. Right.

"And, Shawn called us, and here we are." I said instead.

"Sorry to bother you ladies," Paul said above our heads, "But Ria, you're kind of in my seat."

"How is she kind of in your seat?" Candice teased, " I mean, either she is, or she isn't. It's not like math you know. When you understand how to get the answer, but you don't know how to check it. Or like if your outfit kind of matches. Like your top matches your shoes, but doesn't match your pants. Or-"

Not wanting to know how long she could go with this I stood up and walked away with Candice still talking and Paul trying to get her to shut up. Laughing I looked at the seat number and back at my ticket. Noticing that my seat was 4A and Jeff's was 4B I looked down and saw that he wasn't in his seat.

"I just thought you'd like the window seat," He said looking at me.

Smiling, I slid in and took a seat. Remembering the first time that we had to sit next to each other, I couldn't help just laugh. It was about five months ago and he was sitting by the window. I remember thinking that people always said that the younger Hardy was really sweet. Just wanting to find out how sweet, I didn't sit down. He looked at me and asked why. I remember pouting and saying that I needed something to lean my head on. It wasn't like I was just going to tell him that I didn't like the isle seat.

After a few minutes of Q&A he finally got so annoyed with me and let me have the window seat. And every flight from then on, instead of switching, he just left that seat open. But that smile quickly faded when I realized that I couldn't be thinking like that anymore. We're done, over, finished. Grabbing my purse, I peeked in to see if Shadow was in there.

You see Shadow is my stuffed animal that Jeff gave me. Before you ask, no, I didn't name him that. My cousin's daughter did, and I kept it. Ever since he gave Shadow to me, I had to have it with me. It couldn't be in my luggage, or with Candice, it had to be with me, on the plane, in my carry on. I know it's a bit childish, but in some cheesy way, it's the only thing I have left. Even thought the man who gave it to me is sitting next to me right now.

Putting my purse down, my mind wandered to the last six months or so of my life. Six of those months, not only was I known as Maria Kanellis, the cute air-headed diva of Raw. But also Jeff Hardy's girlfriend. It's pretty funny how I got that title actually. Vince came up to me after an interview I've done and said that our chemistry worked really well with each other. Thinking he was joking, I joined along and said I thought so too. He replied saying what I thought of accompany him to the ring. Sure was the answer I gave him.

It was then he said that in the next few weeks our 'relationship' would grow. Boy did he say so or what. I remember that Mickie was the first one to ask me about the rumors of Raw's newest storyline. I explained that I thought he was kidding, but she looked at me like I wasn't telling the truth. I wasn't necessarily lying. I just wasn't telling her the whole truth. I mean I was kind of excited. I mean, it's Jeff Hardy for crying out loud.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I looked at my watch and was amazed that already half and hour had past. Looking at Jeff, I saw that he was busy with his Ipod. Yawning, I fixed my jacket and felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

- - - - -

**AN: I know that some of you are probably confused, and starting to get bored with this story. But hold on, because the next chapter takes you back to that interview and started everything. Oh and on my profile, theres a little Trailer on there, so you'll get more of an idea of what this story is going to be about. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Boss man's idea

_Six months before:_

Making my way from my car to the arena, I ran over my questions over and over in my head. Walking through the doors, I quickly made my way to the womens' locker room. After putting down my things, I did a quick mirror check and raced to my place in front of the camera. Taking the mic from Tim, I placed a smile on my face and waited for my cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest tonight, the new intercontinental champion, Jeff Hardy!" I smiled.

Waiting for the cheers from the crowd to died down I continued, " Well, like we saw last week, Jeff, you won the intercontinental championship..." I started before we watched the clip.

I watched as the clip played. I didn't really see what happened last Monday, due to Candice freaking out over her missing cell phone. Watching the end of the match, Jeff did a swan ton bomb and got the win. Sliding out the the ring, he started to celebrate with the fans, before the clip faded out. Glancing at the man that stood before me, I can really see why the fans are so in love with him. He was pure entertainment. He always likes to put on a show, even though it may cost him an injury.

- - - - -

I sat in the corner of the womens' locker room with my iPod on and my phone in my hand. Sighing, my mind went back to the rest of the interview. After a moment of just standing there, I could not remember my question for the rainbow haired warrior. But thankfully, Jeff saw this and saved me. When the interview was over I smiled and thanked him again before heading the opposite way.

Now here I was listening to music and texting one of my friends from back home. Glancing around the room, I noticed that neither Candice nor Mickie came back from their match yet. Telling my friend I have to go, I turned up the volume on my iPod and closed my eyes for a bit of relaxation. However it didn't last long, seeing that I felt someone lingering over me. Opening my eyes I saw that it was Beth.

"Yes?"

"Someones at the door looking for you." She answered.

Smiling I thanked her and got up. Once at the door I found none other then my boss Mr. McMahon. Closing the door behind me, I stepped further into the hallway and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Miss. Kanellis," He started, "I saw the interview you had with Jeff-"

"I am so sorry," I blurted out, "I swear I knew my question, it's just that I forgot it..." Fading out, I stopped, both from how stupid that excuse sound and that the person I had just interviewed was standing there.

"As I was saying. The crowed seemed to love your guys' connection." Mr. McMahon said after making sure I was finished, "And since we were going to give Maria a little push, whats more better then to have Jeff help you out."

However before we had a chance to say anything, he went on, "Good, now since you have a match tonight," He said nodding towards Jeff, "We'll start there."

Looking over a Jeff, he looked at me with questioning eyes, shrugging my attention went back to Vince.

- - - - -

"Oh my god, J.R. look! It's Maria!" King said, as I ran down the ramp and towards the ring.

Grabbing Torrie's leg, I threw her on the ground and started to throw punches. Making sure she was down I stood up and watch Jeff pin for the win. As the ref raised his arm, the crowed cheered, but at the same time confused as to why I was there. Standing in the center of the ring he looked at me in utter confusion. Smirking I headed back up the ramp without ever taking my eyes off the intercontinental championship.

"What the hell was that?!" Greeted me once I was behind the curtains.

"Well hello to you too Mickie." I said walking past her.

"Oh, don't you pull all the innocent crap Ria," Mickie snapped, "Why didn't you tell me about your storyline?"

"Because you didn't ask." I smirked.

"Ree!"

"Okay, I just thought that Vince was joking, and I went along with it. I didn't know that he was actually thinking about it."

"Kanellis!" A voice called before either of the girls could say anything.

Turning around I saw Torrie running up to me, "Yeah, you didn't actually have to punch me you know."

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"But you did great." She smiled as she swung her arm around me.

"Hey ladies," We heard someone say, "Maria great job."

"Thanks Jeff." I smiled back.

"Boss man wants to see us," Jeff said adjusting the belt on his shoulder, "Torrie, you too."

Sighing, I felt myself being dragged by an overly excited Torrie Wilson. Once we were in the boss's office, we all took a seat and waited him to start.

"Sorry about that," He said getting off the phone, "Now Maria, I wanted to say that you were really convincing out there. But we now need more. Next week you and Torrie will start this rivalry, which we will let everyone think it's because you interrupted Maria durning her Kiss Cam last week."

He paused looking each at us to confirmed that we understood so far. When he continued he let us know where he wanted the storyline to go. Which we all thought was an excellent idea.

"Did you understand a word he said about the last part?" Torrie asked once we left his office.

"Nope," I giggled, which was true. Vince was so excited about the storyline, so passionate that he went a little crazy explaining the last part to us. With all the yelling, 'sound effects', and with the speed he was talking, I don't think anyone would've understood.

"I think he mentioned a kiss."

"As in the candy?" I asked her.

"Yes Maria," Torrie smiled, "Because it will be so good to watch you get candy on t.v."

"You sarcasm is noted and not appreciated." I glared.

"Well what did you think you would've got with a question like that?"

"Well what did you think you would've got with a question like that?" I mocked.

Rolling her eyes, Torrie looked over at Jeff, who I've forgotten was there, "Did you understand anything?"

"I got bored when he started doing sound effects." He said with a serious look.

"You too?" Torrie gasp, "I thought it was just me."

"You guys are so lame." I commented as they both started to laugh.

"Well Miss. Kanellis," Jeff said his southern accent now present, "Aren't we a wee bit cranky this fine evening."

"Oh, why Mr. Hardy," I said mustering up my best accent, "If I weren't hanging around little kids then I wouldn't be a wee bit cranky."

"Hey now," He frowned, "That was a little uncalled for."

"Oh really?" I asked, putting my hand over my heart, "I am so sorry, please if theres anyway to make it up to you, please, please, please let me know."

"Now, what would I want from the lovely Maria?" He pondered the thought.

"Oh I don't know," I teased, "Come on there must be something."

"Kanellis, Hardy! Save the flirting for the cameras!" We heard a voice warn behind us.

As Vince walked away, I couldn't help but frown. I, Maria Kanellis, was not, I repeat, was not, flirting with Jeff Hardy.

- - - - -

The next raw Vince had wanted me to do an interview with Tod explaining my actions from last week. Swatting Candice's hand away from fixing her hair, I jumped off the chair and to where the interview would take place.

"Here we are with Maria," Tod said looking into the camera, "Now Maria, we all saw what you did last week. But if you missed it, heres what happened."

After the clip, he continued, "Now before you go to your match tonight, we're all wondering, why did you do it?"

"You know Tod," I made my voice higher then it normally is for my character, "I didn't do it because I wanted too. I did it because I had too. Two weeks ago while I was doing the Kiss Cam. If you remember, Torrie came out and attacked me from behind. Some people would call it revenge, I would just call it getting even." I smiled and nodded, "Does that answer your question. Tod?" I asked and walked away.

"Is it even possible to be threatening with a voice like that?" Candice joked when I joined her and my tag-team partner for the night.

"Shut up." I said hitting her on the shoulder.

"Whatever," She smiled, "But now, you guys have a match tonight. And if I remember correctly, someone kisses someone on the cheek."

"And it's not the candy Maria." Jeff laughed.

Shooting him a look, he quickly shut up and cleared his throat, "Let's go shall we?"

- - - - -

**A/N: Okay, I am very sorry for the wait. And for the lack of events in this chapter. I was suppose to put more of their interview in here, but when I finished it, it was just stupid so I got rid of it. Please review anyways! And hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner.**

**Next Chapter: Q&A with a bit of peanut butter**


	4. Round One

**A/N: Okay I got a PM asking about Torrie. And yes, this story is written so that she is on Raw. **

**- - - - -**

Sitting on my bed after my shower, book in hand, I exhaled and my mind wandered to just a few hours ago. Jeff and I had a tag match against Torrie and Carlito, and the match went perfectly. It was tonight after the match that we were to have a sweet moment that would officially start our 'relationship.'

"Are you almost ready?"

Looking up from my spot on my bed, I looked at my roommate, noticing that she wasn't talking to me my eyes went back to the book I was reading. Candice, Torrie and Mickie were going out to a club with a couple of other girls that worked with us. I decided to skip that, due to the massive headache I got right after the show.

Thinking back to the show, I couldn't help but wonder how the fans really felt about the new storyline. But more importantly, how I'd actually pull it off. How am I suppose to fool everyone that we're actually dating? Vince stopped us before we left and told us that he wanted this love thing to be different then the other ones that they had before. This time, he said, he wanted it to be 'real.' As in holding hands, and be seen together out of the arena.

Sighing, I couldn't get the concentration back to what I was reading, I tossed it aside and got onto Candice's bed, which was now covered in clothes. Candice was standing in front of the mirror in a tank top and shorts. Her hair was slightly curled, and her makeup done. I could tell she was thinking on what to wear. Rolling my eyes I got the black halter dress that was in hanging from the bathroom doorknob and held it out at arms length. Candice turned around, phone up to her ear, and smiled while taking the dress and looking around. Shaking my head, I walked over to the entertainment center, and picked up the heels that she got just the day before.

Candice emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and off the phone. She said a quick goodbye, said that she'll be back soon, then she was out the door. When she left I dropped onto my bed I blankly stared that the ceiling. Breathing in, I brought my hand up and ran it over my face. Doing a quick lip buzz, I sat back up and looked over at the clock. _10:08._ It was mocking me. How many twenty-something year olds are home at ten? Well, maybe a lot, since it's a Monday night, but still, it's pretty sad.

Torrie, Mickie and Candice were out having fun, and here I am, the youngest of the group, in the hotel. Grabbing my purse and a hat I walked out the door and to the elevators.

- - - - -

"Is this all miss?" The cashier asked, from the way he asked, I could tell that he really didn't care but had to say it.

Smiling, I nodding, and he started to ring up my snacks. Okay, so I didn't get that far, but hey, what can a girl do if she has a headache?

"Okay, thats 15.68 please." Looking at all the junk that was on the counter, I shrugged and started to find my wallet out of my purse. But before I could even pull it out I saw someone hand him money.

"We're together."

Following the owner of the hand, I looked up and saw none other then the guy who I was suppose to be 'all over', Jeff Hardy. I never in my life thought that one statement could have such a double meaning. Not saying anything, I fixed my hat, and looked back at the cashier. He gave Jeff his change. We took our stuff and walked out of there.

Making our way back to the elevators, he finally looked at me again.

"Since when did you wear glasses?"

"Since I was in the ninth grade." Was my answer, "I just always wore contacts."

From the way he nodded, I guessed that he was satisfied with my answer. He then looked at my bag and back at me.

"Hungry are we?"

"A girl has to eat right?"

"Sure," He smiled, "Why didn't you go out with the girls?"

Shrugging, I moved closer to him when two teenage girls walked in. I felt them looking at us, so I looked over and saw that they were looking at Jeff. Glancing at Jeff, I saw him looking forward, but grabbed my hand. My eyes immediately went to our hands when I felt his touch. He then moved his arm and placed it around me.

When the elevators door opened once again, I noticed that it was our floor. Walking off, Jeff let me go first but before he got off, he nodded to the girls and relinked hands with mine before we walked off. Before I could even think of what just happened the door closed and he released my hand.

Giving him a look, he smiled and shrugged, "They were wearing a wwe shirt, we have to do what the boss wants us to do."

Nodding, like I understood, I followed him down the long hallway. I didn't even notice that the girls were wearing a wwe shirt.

"You didn't answer my question."

Confused, I looked at him, and relized that I didn't answer the question he asked before the girls walked in.

"Well, maybe it's because I had a headache."

"Had?"

"Yes, had." The last part came up a bit as a shock to me as well, considering that I didn't even notice that my headache was gone. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" He blinked.

Smirking I tilted my head, "No, but you still could've gone. Chris went."

"But he never has a problem with being the only guy."

"True," I answered when we got in front of my room door, "Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks for buying this for me," I said lifting up the plastic bag, "You didn't have too."

"No problem," Was all he said before he started to walk away, "Good night."

Walking into the room, I set the bag on top of the counter. Sighing, I once again felt bored and lonely. A small smile came across my face when my mind traveled back to the elevator. The gentleness and warmth of his touch made me feel. Good. Really good. Biting my bottom lip, I turned around and pushed the door knob down.

"Jeff! Wait!" I called just in time, as he was just about to round the corner, "Since both of our roommates are gone, do you want to come in?"

- - - - -

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, smiling. "It's not something you laugh about. Especially when the girl that told you is sitting across from you, with peanut butter in her hand."

"One, it's funny because you don't seem to be the kind of girl to run out of a room from a harmless spider, and two, you're the one who decided to play this game."

Glaring, I bit another piece of Oreo that was covered with peanut better. When he came in we picked a movie to watch,_ Enchanted_, to be exact, when I got bored and decided to play Truth. Truth is a game that my eighth grade English class use to play. We'd split up in groups and we'd ask questions, easy or hard, and the person had to answer. If someone passed, you'd have to answer a question in order to win.

"You don't know that the spider was harmless, who knows, it might have been mad or something."

"Yes, of course." He said smacking his head, "PMS spider, why haven't I thought of that?"

"Shut up." I laughed and threw my cookie at him.

"Hey, it's not mature to play with your food." Mocking him, I took a sip of my water. "Mature Maria, anyway it's your turn."

Thinking, I glanced at the sky, "Do you think that aliens are watching us?"

"What kind of question is that?" He asked, "Come on Maria, I asked you a real question."

"It is a real question." I assured, "Come on, you know like when the clouds are in the sky, they opened their blinds and are looking down at us."

"I think that headache is coming back."

"You mister," I pointed, "Are no fun whats so ever!" I said and threw a gummy bear at him.

"Will you stop throwing food at me?"

"Nope," I said and flew a few more bears at him, before getting up and running away.

Laughing, I ran into the bedroom and jumped over the bed when I saw him running after me. I tried to get around the bed, but when I tried to escape, he just followed me.

Letting out a scream he looked at me in confusion, "No, Jeff, wait. Come here, there's a bug."

Sighing, he walked to my side of the bed and I backed up slowly, "Really Maria, it's just a harmless-" Before he got to finish his sentence, I pushed him on the bed while I made my escape.

Running out of that room, I made my way to where we started, but before I could even make it a few feet into the room, I felt myself being dragged down onto the floor. Laughing, I tried to catch my breath as the older male started to tickle me.

"Jeff!" I gasped, "Stop it! I'm sorry!"

However instead of feeling him stop, I heard the front door open. Looking up I saw my roommate and good friends standing there confusion written on their faces.

"I thought you had a headache."

Clearing his throat Jeff got off me and offered me a hand. Once off the floor, I smoothed out my top and looked at the speaker, "I did."

"Clearly." She smirked.

"I don't know Mickie, maybe this is why she wanted to say back."

- - - - -

**A/N: Yeah...Not so happy with the outcome of this chapter, but just wanted to show that I'm still here. Soo sorry for the wait, but I hope you still review.**


	5. New Roommate

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, once again sorry for the wait on the last chapter. I also want to give thanks to all who reviewed my new story, and once again, sorry for the long wait...I suck at updating...lol. Two things, I have a banner for my other story on my profile if you want to check that out. Also, I had my last final today, so hopefully I'll be able to update more.**

**- - - - -**

"Whats with you giving me these stupid questions?"

Rolling my eyes, I stood up, grabbed my purse and followed Jeff's lead. It's been two weeks since we started our little game, and I've started to learn a lot about my co-worker. For example, he never goes anywhere without his notebook, the longest relationship he had was for three years, and a lot more. What started as a simple little thing to get rid of the case of boredom we had, now grew into something we did all the time. Whether it was to pass the time, or to have something to talk about, or just to get to know each other more.

"Like what?" I challenged as I took my ticket back.

Glancing at me, he followed suit and walk ahead of me, "Like what?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Like what?"

"The aliens," He finally answered once we couldn't move forward anymore, "My favorite candy, if I were a dog-"

"Okay, I get it," I interfered, "I asked a few stupid-"

"A few?"

"Yes, a few stupid questions." I said as we walked into the plane, "But I really want to know his one, and if you don't answer, you'll lose."

Looking behind me, I gave him a smile and put my stuff down. From the look he was giving me, I knew that he was tired of me saying that all the time. Watching him sit down on the window seat, I put my hands on my hip and looked down on him. The other day when we had dinner with the other superstars and diva, everyone told me that Jeff had to have the window seat. Remembering that they also said that he was one of the sweetest person I'll meet, I was willing to test it.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" He asked once he noticed me still standing.

"Aren't you going to answer the question?" I shot back.

"Do you want the window seat?"

Shrugging was my answer.

"If I answer the question will you sit?"

Once again I shrugged, "I need something something to lean my head on, and since I don't know you that well it has to be the window."

"Will you just sit down Maria?"

Shaking my head, I tried to hide my smile as he ran his hands over his face in annoyance. Watching him look at me once last time he got up, sat in the isle seat and looked away. Smiling, I clapped my hands together and slid in.

"Thank you." I beamed.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said closing his eyes.

Buckling my seat belt, I waited until we were in the air, and made sure that Jeff was just about to fall asleep before I leaned over, "You sill haven't answered my question." I whispered, before leaning in my seat again and listening to him mumble under his breath.

- - - - -

Sighing, I made sure my suitcase was situated before I knocked on the door. Waiting, I looked around and adjusted my bag, looking up when the door opened, I gave a small smile.

"Aren't you rooming with Candice?"

"I was," I answered, "Didn't Dan stop by?"

"No-"

"Oh, I see you're already here," We heard a voice call from behind us, turning around we noticed it was Dan, one of Vince's many employees, "Jeff, I got a call from Vince saying that he wants you guys to get to know each other more, so you guys will be sharing a room until your storyline ends."

Jeff said nothing but nodded and we watched Dan walk away. Turning back to face my new roommate, I couldn't help but shift from one foot to another waiting for him to make the next room. I guess he noticed his, because he stepped aside and I walked in, with Jeff taking my things. Looking around I noticed that there wasn't two doubles like normal rooms, but one queen. Pressing my lips together, I looked around and nodded.

"You know," Jeff started and I turned my attention to him, "I was wondering why they gave me a room with only one bed. But I must say I'm happy I'm sharing a room with you and not Chris." He smiled.

After he excused himself, I placed my things on the sofa and started to dig in my purse when I heard Jeff come back.

"You can have the bed." I said, but notching that it wasn't only my voice that said this.

Looking up, I saw Jeff standing in the door way, bag in hand. Giving him a smile, I shook my head and declined, "It was your room first, and you already unpacked, you have the bed, it's fine really."

"No, the bed is way more comfortable, you take it." He started, as he wheeled my things into the room "And I didn't't really unpacked yet so that's not an issue, take the bed, I'll sleep out here."

"Yeah, but-" I started before I got cut off.

"Kanellis, take the bed." He said handing me my purse and nudged me in the right direction.

"Fine Hardy, thank you." I called as he walked back.

- - - - -

Waking up from my nap I looked around, confused on why I wasn't in my room with Candice. It was then that I remembered that I had to change rooms for the storyline. Rolling over I felt something give a slight crunch, opening my eyes I took the piece of paper and my eyes scanned the writing.

_All down by the pool come down when you wake. -Jeff_

Smiling I threw the blankets off me but the smile quickly went away when I remembered that I didn't fall asleep without the blanket on me. Dismissing the thought I ran into the bathroom with my swimwear and quickly got changed. Tieing my hair into a messy bun, I grabbed my things and went down to where the rest of the superstars were.

As I got off the elevator I started to make my way to the pool area, before I heard someone call out my name. Turning around I quickly put on a smile as I noticed it was a fan. Meeting them half way I shook their hands and took pictures, it wasn't until the girl brought up my new role on Raw that got my full attention.

"You're so lucky," She gushed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized "what?"

"You and Jeff," she smiled "I mean he must be so sweet right?"

Smiling I couldn't help but agree. As she went on about how lucky I was, I couldn't help but be proud that we had enough of a connection that made it seem that we were actually going out. Saying our goodbyes I finally made it to the pool and was greeted with the warmth of the sun.

Waving to people as I passed by, I made my way over to my friends.

"Hey she's up!" I heard Mickie yell.

"Come on Ria," Torrie called, "Get in!"

Looking over I saw Candice sitting on one of the lounge chairs,"In a second." I said to the two women in the water as I walked over to my best friend.

"Hey missy," I nudged my friend as I handed her my sunscreen.

"Well its about time you showed up," Candice said as she sat up and started to apply the cream on my back, "I was beginning to think you'd sleep until dinner."

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" I argued, "And you weren't the one that had to move rooms."

"Speaking of which," she started as she finished with the sunscreen, "How's the new roommate going?"

Looking over to where Mickie just screamed, a smile appeared on my face when I caught Jeff's gaze. How was the new roommate going? Right now I didn't really have a problem sharing a room with the younger Hardy.

"Ow," I whined as I felt something hit my arm, "The hell Candy?"

Looking over I saw that she had a wide grin on her face, giving her a look she returned it with another.

"What?"

"Come on Ree, this is your best friend you're talking too."

"What are you talking about?" I asked truly confused on what I did this time.

"Nothing, never mind," she said getting up and walking over to the pool, "Forget I said anything."

"No!" I yelled as I caught up with her, "What was that look you were giving me?"

I saw her sigh before turning and signaling to the right, following her lead I looked over and only saw Shawn, Paul, and Jeff talking. Turning to face Candice again I saw the look on her face that explained what she was thinking. My confused feeling quickly turned into surprised and somewhat upset one.

"Serious Candy?"

"Oh come on Maria," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice, "We all know that you're warming up to him."

"Of course I am," I replied not believing I'm actually having his conversation with her, "He's a sweet guy, you can't tell me that you aren't 'warming up' to him too."

"You know I think he's a great guy Maria," she started putting her hand on my shoulder, "But we just think that you guys-"

"Who's 'we'?" I cut her off.

Before she got a chance to answer I felt some walk up from behind us, "Well hello there Sleeping Beauty. You got my note I see."

Nodding I smiled and saw Candice giving me a look, "Did you let anyone in the room while I was asleep?"

Jeff looked down at me and shook his head, "Nope, I actually feel asleep a little after you did and got a call from Chris telling me to get down here. Why?"

Giving him a confused look I looked at Candice and could tell that she was curious too.

"Nothing, it's just that-," I paused, thinking if I should bring it up with Candice around, "I remember falling asleep with the blanket off, but when I woke up it was on..." I stopped laughing on how stupid I sound, "You know what? Never mind, it's stupid."

He nodded, and I was thankful that he didn't push on the subject. Looking between Candice and Jeff, I looked over at Torrie, who motioned me to get into the pool. Without so much as a good bye, I ran and jumped into the pool. Hoping that the water will wash everything that happened between Candice and I the past few minutes.

- - - - -

"You're such a immature little brat, you know that?"

"Hey, you're the one that didn't tie your top on properly."

"Okay, you know what Chris?" Mickie stopped, and since my arm was linked to hers, I didn't have the option to keep going, "You're the one that decided to play Chicken. You're the one that came up behind me, and you're the one who pulled the string. So excuse me for slapping you back there. But you are the key part in what happened."

Looking over at Chris, I gave him a small smile, telling him that she'll get over it, before getting pulled. As I looked around, I saw people in the lobby looking at us wondering what all the noise was about. And since I really couldn't tell them that Mickie had a little slip up, thanks of Chris of course, I just gave them a quick wave before walking into the elevator.

"It's was pretty funny." Jeff commented once the door was closed.

"Don't push it Hardy." Mickie glared, causing myself, Candice, Shawn and Torrie to laugh.

"At lease no one really saw anything." I tired to defend Chris.

"You're all against me." She said as we got to our floor.

"No, we all love you." Torrie smiled.

"I wouldn't push it Wilson," Mickie warned, "Remember, I share a room with you."

As she closed the door to her room, Torrie looked around, "I really don't want to go in there right now."

"Come on you," Candice said swing her arm around her waist, "You can stay with me for a bit, I don't have a roommate." She glanced at me, as I stuck my tongue out, "Oh mature Ria."

"Who are you rooming with Shawn?" I asked ignoring Candice's comment.

"His old roommate."

"I'm sorry." I seriously said, "I'll keep you in my prayers."

"Thanks, we all know I need it." He laughed as he opened his door, "Are you going out to dinner?"

Nodding, I smiled at him as he closed his door and saw Chris follow suit a few moments later. Now it was only four of us in the hallway, just standing there. Looking at my phone, I noticed we only had two hours to get ready. Looking at the girls, they understood and walked into Candice's room, but not before hearing Torrie say that she still needed her clothes, which were in the room she shared with Mickie.

Walking into our room, Jeff closed the door as I continued to dry my hair.

"You do know it's your fault that we lost." Jeff said crossing his arms.

My mouth dropped at his comment, "Hey, you're the one that wanted me to take Mickie down first, and look where that got us."

Snapping in his face I walked into the bedroom. Forgetting my phone in the living area, I quickly turned around, and was face to face with Jeff, every closely I may add. Looking up, I caught his eyes and felt myself turning pink. Giving him a tight smile, I stepped back and let him through. When the bathroom door closed, I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. Grabbing my phone off the counter, I unzipped my luggage and took out the red strapless dress and hung it on the entertainment set.

- - - - -

After dinner, I lazily fell onto the couch and closed my eyes. Hearing the door close, and the light come on, I turned over so my face wasn't seen.

"You should go to the bed," Jeff said taking his shirt off, "It's way more comfortable."

Sighing, I sat up about to object, before seeing the younger Hardy without his shirt off. Yeah, I've seen him without his shirt off before, but that was when I was watching from backstage, never up close. Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I quickly stood up and hurried into the room and jumped onto the bed. Feeling my face heat up, I did what I always use and screamed into a pillow.

"Are you okay?" I heard him call.

"Yeah." I called back and dropped my head back onto the pillow, first night and already I managed to embarrasses myself. _Way to go Maria_.

Feeling my arm drop, I sat up and looked around. Rubbing my face, I looked at the clock and it read 2:57. I must have fallen asleep, because we came back to the room around ten. Sighing, I planted my feet on the ground and hoisted myself up. Grabbing my clothes, I went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Ew," I whispered as I saw my reflection in the mirror. Grabbing a cotton ball, I poured on makeup remover and wiped it over my eyes. After getting changed, I tied my hair in a pony tail and left the bathroom.

Just as I was about to get back into bed, I heard a quiet laugh coming from the living room. Walking over, I saw that Jeff was still awake, I guess he noticed me standing here, because he muted the TV and smiled at me.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked.

Smiling, I shook my head and walked over to the couch and sat down, "What are you watching?"

Looking over to the TV, I looked back at Jeff and saw him smile, "You got to be kidding me."

"You don't like this movie?"

"Not really," I replied, "I watched it with some of the guys and I just don't get it."

"Well you see Maria-"

"I know what the idea of the movie is," I slapped him, "I just don't understand why people like it so much. I mean, he goes on a vacation, big deal."

Shrugging, he turned his attention back to the TV and I stuck around to watch.

"Does he even talk?"

"Okay," Jeff said, grabbing the remote, "You win, I'll turn it off."

"Can you answer my question yet?"

"What question is that?" He asked.

"The one I asked you this morning."

"Nope," He smiled.

"But if you don't-"

"I know you'll win," He cut in, "But the rules doesn't state I have to answer it right then and there. I can wait if I want too."

Glaring, I snatched the remote and turned the channel. Stopping at A Walk to Remember, I was shocked that Jeff never watched the movie. Luckily for him, I watched it about a million times and could tell him all about it. When a commercial came on, I took the remote and turned the volume down.

"You know back at the pool?" I asked gazing up at him, "When I made myself look like a total idiot?"

"Maybe not a total idiot." He laughed.

"Anyway," I laughed with him, "Did you put the blanket on?"

He looked at me for a second before he finally nodded, "You said you hate sleeping when it's cold. And it was pretty chilly in here."

"How did you know-" I smiled, "You remembered that? Jeff, that was the first time we played that game. Weeks ago."

"Yeah," Jeff nodded, "I guess I have a good memory." He nudged me.

As the movie came back on, I made it louder and watched the movie, "PMS spider." He whispered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up."

The movie soon ended, but I didn't want to go back to bed just yet. I tossed Jeff the remote, and he turned to some movie that none of us watched before. About half way through, I felt my eye lids getting heaver, and felt myself dozing off. Jeff saw this, and placed a blanket over me.

"To answer your question," Jeff started, "My favorite chick flick is now A Walk to Remember."

Smiling, I look at him, "See, you ended up loving it."

"I never said anything about loving it."

"You know you do." I smirked.

"Now you have to answer my question."

"Shoot."

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" He asked pointing to the couch.

Looking at the bed, then back at him I shrugged, "It's too far."

- - - - -

**A/N: Yeah, I am aware that this chapter really didn't seem like it had much of a importance to the story. But trust me, a lot of the imformation here plays out in the rest of the chapters. Once agian, so sorry for the long wait. And please review, it lets me know that people actually enjoy what I write.**


	6. Meeting the Brother

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews. Like I said before, summer is finally here for me, so I'll probably update. But I do start summer school next week, so hopfully that won't take too much of my time.**

**- - - - - **

"Two months," I said as I sipped my coffee.

"What?" Jeff asked as he poured more dark liquid into his mug.

"We're been doing this for two months."

Thats right, it's been two months since Vince told us about our new storyline, two months since I've roomed with Jeff, two months down, four to go. Passing Jeff the cream, I placed my mug down and rested my head on my hands.

The past two months was really. Fun. Yeah, the first few days of rooming with the younger Hardy was slightly uncomfortable; but we both slowly got used to it. Within these last two months, the fans really got into our storyline, and would go crazy when I went to the ring with him every Monday nights.

We've been so convincing, even Vince stopped and complimented us. And for Vince to do that, is pretty big.

"Can I meet Matt?" I asked.

"You've met Matt," Jeff said looking at me.

"Well yeah," I sighed, "But not really. I mean, I've talked to him, and I know him. But he's not on Raw, so..."

"You want to meet Matt," Jeff finished, "Is that what you're asking."

"Yes, and no," I smirked, as he referred to our little game, "That is what I'm asking, but it's still not my question."

He shook his head, and went into the room to change. Turning the stool around, I watched as he took off his shirt and put a plain white one. And yes, within the last two months, I've seen, and gotten use to Jeff without his shirt on.

"So, I'll come back around an hour," Jeff said picking up his bag, "And we'll go to the meet?"

Nodding, I watched as he walked towards the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the one and only, and my best friend, Candice Michelle.

"Hey," Jeff smiled, "I'm just on my way out. Make yourself at home."

Candice smiled and closed the door as Jeff left. Seeing me at the bar, she walked over and poured herself some coffee.

"Why is it that everytime I come over, Jeffs either got you already eating breakfast, or drinking coffee?" Candice questioned looking at the sink full of dishes, "I swear Ria, it's like-"

"Don't even start," I sighed, not wanting to get into this conversation again.

"Whatever," Candice said waving it off, and taking a seat next to me, "Wheres Jeff going?"

"The gym with some of the guys," I answered as I placed my mug into the sink, "Why?"

"Nothing," Candice gave up, "So, did he get you anything?"

"For what?"

"Well he got you something last month didn't he?"

"Yeah, but that was because-" I started.

"Maybe he'll give it to you tonight." Candice guessed ignoring my comment.

- - - - -

Hearing the door open, I walked into the living area; makeup brush in hand, "You're late."

Jeff looked at me, then at Chris, Paul and Shawn behind him.

"You said you'd be back in an hour," I started again, "That was an hour ago."

"Geez Ree," Paul laughed, "It's like you guys are really going out."

"Paul, I wouldn't push it right now," I looked at him, "We leave in twenty mintues."

"Look Maria," Shawn stepped up, "It's our fault that he's late. We sort of made a stop."

"Yeah, and because of that we might be late," I snapped and walked back into the room and slammed the door.

"Yeah," I heard Chris say, "We'll see you later."

Hearing the door close, and the one that lead to the bed open, I looked up and held Jeff gaze for a few seconds before breaking out into a huge grin, "You think they believed it?"

"Probably telling the girls right now," Jeff smiled heading into the bathroom.

"We really do leave in twenty Jeff," I called, "So hurry up!"

I heard Jeff mumble a whatever, before I heard the water turn on. Standing up to find my phone, I remembered that Jeff had it in his pocket last night. Going over to his jeans, that were now on the floor, I picked it up the searched the pockets. Feeling something, I pulled it out, and noticed that it wasn't my phone, but a small box. Hearing the water turn off, I quickly put it back, grabbed my phone and rushed back to the closet.

As I put on my dress, my mind couldn't help but go back to what Candice said earlier today, _maybe he'll give it to you tonight._

Slipping on my jeans, I walked into the bathroom and pinned a strand of hair that fallen out. I looked at Jeff through the mirror and smiled when I didn't see him getting ready, instead sitting at the table with his notebook open. Sighing, I fixed the top of my blouse and walked out of the bathroom.

Seeing that the shirt Jeff was going to wear on the bed; I grabbed it and threw it at his head, "Come on Hardy, let's get a move on."

- - - - -

Waiting outside for Jeff, I smiled at the people that passed by, and looked around. Crossing my arms, I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Opening my eyes, I turned around and smiled.

"A little," I laughed, "Wheres Jeff?"

"He'll be out in a second," Our driver answered and opened the door for me.

I looked back, before sliding in, moving closer to the drivers seat, I knocked on the window and he rolled it down.

"Ms. Kanellis?"

"Do you know whats taking him so long?" I asked.

"Mr. White caught up with him," He answered referring to Dan.

Smiling, I thanked him, and moved back towards the back of the limo and waited for Jeff. Getting bored, I realized that I Jeff's phone. Smiling, I looked at our driver, and saw him giving me a look. Sweetly smiling at him, I opened his phone book and scrolled down.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"You know me Ryan," I smiled, "I have to do something with my time right?"

"I never do get bored driving you around," He laughed.

Laughing with him, I went back to what I was doing. Five minutes later, Jeff finally emerged from the building; and Ryan rushed to open the door for him. As he slid in, I tossed him his phone and leaned back.

"What did Dan want?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Just things for the next few weeks," Jeff answered, "Nothing much."

He turned the station, but then lowered the volume, "Hey Ryan?"

"Yes Mr. Hardy?"

"Do you mind if we roll up the window?" Jeff asked.

Ryan nodded, and I heard the slight hum of the window rising, "It's your turn Maria."

"What do you do in that notebook of yours?" I asked, in the two months of living with him, I never once looked inside.

"Things," He shrugged.

"Things?" I finally opened my eyes, "What things?"

"Poems, drawings," Jeff answered, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I've always been interested," It was my turn to shrug.

He nodded and we sat there in comfortable silence, like we've grown to do.

"We're meeting your brother tonight," I smiled.

"What?" Jeff looked at me.

Just then, his phone beeped and he opened the text and read it.

"You texted my brother and told on me?" He smirked.

- - - - -

"Say it!" Jeff command.

"Never!" I laughed.

He smiled and started to tickle me harder. As I tried to get away from his grip, I saw that the couch pillow was in close reach; so I picked it up and swung.

"That was a sad miss," Jeff stopped tickling me for a second when he saw the pillow fly right pass his head.

"Yeah," I sighed as I tried to caught my breath.

"Are you going to say it?" Jeff asked looking down on me.

Looking up, from my position on the ground, I shook my head.

"Say it Maria," He said and started to tickle me again.

"No, Jeff...Stop!" I manged to say in between laughs.

"Not until you say it!"

"Okay, okay," I laughed, "Jeff Hardy is the most wonderful person to-"

"Ever," Jeff cut in.

"_Ever_ walk this Earth," I breathed, "And I am lucky to be in such presents."

Smiling, he got up and pulled me up from the floor. We looked over at Candice and Chris, who just shook their heads. I smooth out my top and walked back into the room to get ready; with Candice following shortly after.

"I don't even know what to say Maria," Candice laughed closing the door, "I mean, do you guys do that a lot?"

"What yell at each other?" I asked going back to putting on my makeup.

"No," Candice shook her head, "I mean, that." She said motioning back to the other room.

"What?" I shook my head.

She gave me a look and that I've seen so much since befriending her, "Oh come on Candy; we weren't doing anything."

Watching her shake her head, I know I've won this round. She took my dress that was hanging off the chair and held it up to her own body.

"Cute," She tilted her head, "Black."

"Whats wrong with wearing a black dress?" I asked standing up.

"Nothing," She smiled, "It's just, I don't know. A little dressy?"

"So?"

"It's not a dress you meet the brother in, you know?" Candice went on, "It's more of a dress you meet the parents in."

My smile quickly faded as I realized what my best friend was trying to do. She was trying to put the fact that I 'warmed up' to Jeff, as she said, and starting to have feelings towards him that isn't professional. And yeah, I guess I've warmed up to him, but come on now; it's Jeff we're talking about. How could I not? But I am not having feelings towards him that isn't professional.

Sighing, I opened the door, as someone knocked on it. Reveling Chris standing there, giving him a look I laughed and stepped to the side as he raced to the bathroom. Looking behind me, I saw that Candice already took out two dresses; one navy blue, the other a silver one. I watched as she held each up, deciding something.

Giving me a glance, she nodded and placed the navy dress on the bed and silver one back in the closet.

Placing my hand on my hips as Chris reentered the room, he stepped close to me and followed suit. He looked at me, than towards Candice. Looking at him I raised my eyebrows and jerked his head towards Jeff. Following his directions, I saw him sitting with a blank expression on his face. Turing back to his friend, I shrugged.

"He needs to get ready," Chris answered, "And we need to go."

Candice looked up from my jewelry bag and frowned, "Whos we?"

"Me," Chris pointed to himself than to Candice, "And you." He than moved his hand from him back to her, "We."

"Are you french now?" We heard Jeff laugh walking into the room, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever," Candice rolled her eyes, "You're buying me a drink Jericho."

"Whatever," He mocked as he walked out the door.

Making a face as he passed by, Candice hugged me, "I'll call you." She said before leaving.

"Come on Kanellis; let's get a move on." Jeff said my earlier words as I stood there.

Sticking my tongue out, I grabbed my dress and made sure to brush past him on my way into the bathroom. I just hope that I get along just as good with the older Hardy as I do with the younger.

- - - - -

"Hey man," Matt greeted Jeff with a brotherly hug, "About time."

"Yeah, thats what I said." He laughed, and looked at me.

Glaring, I opened my mouth to protest, "Shut up," I turned my attention to the other Hardy brother and went into a hug, "Sorry we're late."

"It's fine," Matt smiled, "Haven't been here long."

We all sat down and I watched as the two brothers quickly developed a conversation, about something I didn't really catch. Smiling, I looked around and observed the place. It was dressy, but not a very fancy restaurant; more like a family enivorment.

Hearing someone give a loud laugh, I turned my attention to the couple seated next to me. When they saw me, they quickly apologized; and I smiled, saying that I didn't really mind. And I didn't, I watched as he moved his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. He then reached over the table to give her a gentle kiss.

By the looks of things, they still had to be in high school. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her playfully slap his hand away from hers and pouted until he got up, walked over to the other side of the table and cupped her face so they ended up in a sweet kiss.

I was so caught up watching the couple, I didn't even notice the boys trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I asked turning back to my table, "What?"

"Did you deiced what you want to eat?" Jeff asked, looking besides us, "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing," I shook my head and looked at the menu, the subject dropped.

"So Maria," Matt finally started with the questions once our waiter took our order, "Hows my brother treating you so far?"

"Oh god," I smirked, "He's driving me nuts."

I saw Jeff give me a look and I laughed, "No, but really; he's sweet."

"So, are you guys you know?" Matt said motioning between us.

I was confused a bit, but when Jeff quickly objected, my eyes went wide and I agreed, "No, no, it's not like that."

"Okay," Matt laughed, "Anyway, so why are you two rooming together? Isn't there like a coed rule or something?"

I laughed, because thats what I thought when Dan first came to me with the plan, "I guess not," I was the one to answer, "But it's been interesting to say the least." I sighed and the food came.

"You're kidding me right?" I laughed, as Jeff nodded his head.

We were waiting for our desserts, and Matt went to use the bathroom. At first we just sat there, but soon we started our game of Truth.

"Thats your question?" I made sure; once again he nodded.

"Okay," I sighed, "Yeah, I actually did enjoy the kiss."

"I see," Jeff said, "Knew you had a thing for Cena."

"Hey," I warned, "I didn't have a thing for Cena."

"I'm sure you didn't," Jeff mocked.

"I didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, you didn't," Jeff laughed, "Your turn."

Sighing, I tried to think of a question, "If you had to pick one diva to spend a weekend with; excluding myself, who would you pick and why?"

I watched him really think about the question and he finally answered, "Well even though I'm really close with Torrie. I'll have to say Lillian."

"And why is that?" I asked, pretty surprised at the answer.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "She doesn't want to know every single detail of my life."

"Maybe she just doesn't care." I laughed.

"Maybe," Jeff smiled.

"Okay, but if I were a choice, would you still pick Lillian?" I asked even though I knew it was his turn to ask a question.

"No," He said with no time at all, "Because you already know things about me that not even my own brother knows. And who else would protect you from a mad spider?"

"Okay, will you stop with the spider already?" I laughed, but a little flattered by his answer.

"What about you?" Jeff asked, "If you had to choose someone, not including me, who would you pick?"

Before I could answer, however Jeff cut in, "And if you pick Cena, I will walk out of here."

"Okay," I laughed, knowing that they had a weird relationship with each other, "I'll have to go with Shawn." I smiled at my answer.

"Why Shawn?" He laughed, "I would've thought you'd say Cody or something."

"One, I don't really know Cody, and two," I started, "Shawn wouldn't tease me about the spider."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jeff smirked, "But if I were an option, would you still go with Shawn?"

Looking at him, I knew I shouldn't have asked him first. Really thinking about the question, I caught myself really wondering if I would choose Jeff. If someone asked me this question two months before, I would've still gone with Shawn; but now, now I wasn't so sure. Catching his gaze, I was about to answer when I heard Matt coming back.

"Still waiting?" He asked, leaving us quite.

As Jeff stood up to go to the bathroom, Matt looked at me with knowing eyes. Sinking into my chair a bit, I knew that he was going to ask, and I couldn't avoid it.

"Would you?" He asked.

Closing my eyes, I opened them and looked at the other brother. Sighing, I shook my head, "No, I'd go with Jeff."

"I thought so," Matt smiled, "You're good for him."

"Matt," I frowned, "We're not even going out."

"I know," He raised his hands in defense, "But still, you're good for him."

A few moments later, Jeff came back, along with our desserts. We ate them quietly, making a few small talks here and there, and started to make our way out.

- - - - -

"Come here you," Matt smiled as I went in for the hug that he was currently offering, "Take care of my brother for me okay?"

Looking into his eyes I smiled and nodded. Stepping back so the brothers could have time to say goodbye, I looked at my phone and noticed I got a text.

Opening it I saw it was a text from Candice. Reading it, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

_What did he get you? _

Laughing I texted her back before putting my phone back in my purse. Checking to see if Jeff was ready, I saw him motion for me to come closer.

"If he gives you any trouble at all," Matt started, "Give me a call and I'll straighten it out for you, okay?"

Once again I smiled and nodded. The two men said their goodbyes and we headed our separate ways. Once we were in view, Ryan opened the door for us and we got in the car.

The whole hour ride back to the hotel, I couldn't help but think of our little round of Truth we had. If I hadn't been given the storyline I wouldn't have gotten to know Jeff, I wouldn't have gotten to know his brother, and I wouldn't have gotten to spend this much time away from my overly nosy best friend. Okay maybe the last one wasn't as true as the other two, but still I has happy for the storyline. Thinking back to everyone teasing me about 'warming up' too much to the younger Hardy and everyone teasing Jeff about caring too much about me; I couldn't help but remember what event happened to tell us this.

The first time someone told me that I was 'warming up' to Jeff was when Mickie saw me and Jeff laughing after a show. Then when Torrie heard Jeff and I playing our little game, and heard me ask Jeff about his longest relationship. That was the same day that Torrie called Jeff on this as well. Because according to her Jeff never told anyone about Emily. Well aside from herself and Matt of course.

The time Candice called me on it really got me thinking. It was a couple weeks ago and I was watching TV with her and Mickie, when Jeff came in. He went into the room with what looked like ice cream. So I excused myself from my best friend and opened the door that lead to the bed. He was sitting there watching TV with a cup of ice cream in his hand.

He saw me and tried to hide it, but I walked closer to it, grabbed it and ran out of the room. He chased me out of the room, and soon felt myself being pulled down. While going down the ice cream got all over the ground, and my hair. But feeling Jeff on me I looked up at him and held his gaze with a stupid smile on my face.

"Ria," I heard Jeff say, "Come on, we're here."

Walking into the suite I noticed that there was the box sitting there, waiting. Glancing at Jeff, I saw him looking at me; waiting for me to open it. Slowly making my way towards the gift, I picked it up, brought it to to my ears and shook it. Something I'd always used to do when I got a gift. Hearing Jeff laugh, I shot him a look before proceeding to open it.

My eyes went into shook as my mouth formed a smile. It was a teal box. Which meant one thing. He bought me Tiffany's. Opening the box, my mouth dropped at the sight and my eyes went to Jeff. I saw him smile and he made his way closer to me. He helped me clip the diamond necklace on my neck.

I looked at our reflection in the mirror and I smiled. Turning around to face Jeff I couldn't help but really think about my feelings towards him.

"I hope you like it," He grinned, "Candice said you would."

Not saying anything I took a chance and leaned in. My lips crashing into his. Pulling apart, I couldn't believe what I just done.

Looking at Jeff I saw that he was as surprised as I was.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my purse and headed to the door, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

And with that I walked out and wiped the single tear and had just fallen.

- - - - -

**A/N: Yeah, thinks were going a little too smoothly for the couple; so I had to shake things up a bit. Please don't hate me...Lol. Review if you want me to continue. And I'm a little curious on what you guys want to happen, so give me your opinion.**


	7. That Stupid Wonderful Kiss

**A/N: Thank you guys SO much for each of your reviews. I'm glad I didn't really upset any of you, but actually made you want to keep reading. Also, sorry for the long wait. Summer school is actually harder than I thought. So heres the next chapter...**

**- - - - -**

Waking up, I rolled over and sighed when I heard the water running. Sitting up, I caught my reflection in the mirror and groaned. Wipping off the smeared makeup off my face, I couldn't help but see the redness of my eyes. Running my fingers though my hair, it didn't really do what I wanted and once again I groaned.

"Thats what you get," I heard someone say behind me, looking at their reflection in the mirror they continued, "Coming in here all upset and crashing before I got an explanation."

Sighing, I turned around so I was facing Candice, "I don't want to talk about it." I said before dropping on my bed and hiding my face into a pillow.

"Yeah, well when my best friend comes to my hotel room at night crying," Candice started and I felt her sit down next to me, "I think that tells me that we have to talk about it."

"But I don't want to." I whined.

"Come on," She laughed, "It can't be that bad."

_Can't be that bad._

Yeah, she says that now. But I know once I tell her the whole story, she wouldn't know what to say. Now I on the other hand, knows the whole story, and I can honestly say. It is that bad. What are you suppose to do after you kiss a guy and just run off in tears after?

"Trust me," I mumbled, "It is."

"Why? Oh come on Ria," She mocked, "It's not like you slept with someone."

"Oh my god," We heard Mickie cry, "You slept with someone?"

"Was is Jeff?" Torrie followed her shortly after.

"You slept with Jeff?" This time it was Candice who asked.

Lifting my head up, I was beginning to wonder why I was friends with three idiots. How could they possibly think I slept with the guy?

"No, I didn't sleep with Jeff." I dryly said.

"So who'd you sleep with?" Mickie urged.

"I didn't sleep with anyone!" My patience slowly shorting.

"Is that why you're upset?" Candice asked concerned.

Dropping my head onto the pillow, I sighed and shook my head.

"I would be upset too," I heard Torrie whisper, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Why?" Mickie began, "Who are you not sleeping with?"

"Does it really matter?" Torrie replied, "We're here for Ree, it's not the time to worry about me."

"But you brought it up," Mickie said, "So it gives us the right to not worry about Maria for a few seconds; and for you to answer my question."

As I listened to my friends argue about the stupid subject, I couldn't help but wish that I'd gone to Lillian's room instead.

- - - - -

Exiting the elevator and towards the restaurant, that the girls and I deiced to get breakfast at, I silently cursed as I saw four superstars already seated. Pausing, I thought about just turning around right now to avoid any awkwardness. But with my luck, Candice gave me a nudge before I could.

Taking a seat next to Jeff, we waited for the waiter to come and took our orders. Waiting for the food, I listened as the girls started conversations with the guys. Keeping my eyes on my phone, I felt someone looking at me. Looking up, I caught the eyes of my best friend; smiling at her, she returned it with a soft smile.

"Are you okay Maria?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Fine."

"Are you sure?" Was Shawn's question.

Once again I nodded, "I'm fine."

I sighed as my friends dropped the subject once our food came. We mostly ate in silence, with a few small talk here and there. Getting up to go to the bathroom. I did a quick touch up, and exited; but I came to a stop when I saw someone standing there waiting for me.

Looking at him, I gave him a small smile, and tried to walk away. Being pulled back by a soft grip, I turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, when he didn't say anything.

"Whats going on with you and Hardy?"

"Shawn," I whined, "Nothing happened."

"A couple of things," He started, "Whats with the whine? Why aren't you your usual loud self? And if nothing happened than why was he all quite this morning?"

"He's a quite person."

"Not this quite," He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, so it's automatically my fault?" I asked.

"I didn't say that," He started, "I just thought that you'd know something about it. Since you know; you guys share a room."

I looked to the ground, knowing that he knew something was going on.

"You did sleep in the same room last night didn't you?" He ask, confirming my thoughts.

"No," I mumbled.

"So something did happen." He nodded.

"No," I repeated.

"Ria, Ria, Ria-"

"Don't you triple Ria me!" I cut him off, "I said nothing happened, and I would really appreciate it if you would just drop it!"

I watched as he studied my face. Seeing him bring his hand up and wipe his face, he sighed.

"Okay, I'll drop it," Shawn finally said.

I smiled at him and made my way back to the table, but not before hearing him mumble a 'for now'.

Slowly walking closer to the table, I gave the other guys a questioning look, as to why the girls were all in different spots. They all replied with a shrug. Shooting my best friend the same look, she gave me a smirk that told me that she was up to something.

Glancing at Jeff, I saw that he was just looking at a spot on the table to even notice that I came back.

"So Jeff," Candice started "How'd it go last night?"

"Good," Was all Jeff said.

"Just good?" Mickie asked.

"Uh, okay then," Jeff tried again, "Wonderful."

"Did you give Maria the necklace?" I heard Torrie's voice ask.

And that's when I knew what my friends were doing. This is what I call a _I.A.G.T.I.Y.B.Y.D.M.B.F. _' I Am Going To Interrogate You Because Your Dating My Best Friend' But besides the whole dating me part.

The girls wanted answers, and this is their way of getting it.

Jeff nodded and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. A habit that I learned that he would do when he was either nervous or upset. And I didn't know which it was.

I watched as he tried to avoid each of the girls gaze. Even though my friends were all pretty and such doesn't mean that they aren't intimidating.

"So tell me," Candice started again, "Did she like it? Because if she didn't than that would be really weird, because she liked it when we were looking online. And when we saw it at the store-"

"Candy!" Torrie cut her off, "Shut up."

The sexy brunette gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the younger Hardy.

"It looked like she did."

"Really?" Mickie asked, shooting me a look, "Did she say she liked it?"

"Well not exactly-"

"Not exactly?" Candice cut in, "Well if she didn't say it, than what did she do?"

I can't believe what this girl was doing. When I told her to just drop it this morning, I actually thought that she would.

"Hey," I acted like I just came back from the bathroom, "Sorry, long line. So what I miss?"

I asked as I stood at the foot at the table, each girl glaring at me.

"Oh nothing," Candice have me a fake smile.

- - - - -

_Knock knock knock._

"Maria can you get that?" I heard Candice call from the balcony.

Shortly after I reclaimed my seat, we departed ways. Mickie, Paul and Chris all had to go to a meet-and-greet; while Torrie had to go film a promo.

Glancing outside, I saw that she was on the phone. Most likely with an old friend. I got up from the place on the ground and opened the door; only to revile the person I'm suppose to be rooming with.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey," He repeated with a tight smile, "Uh Dan stopped by our room and said that Vince wants to talk to us down at the venue."

Looking down at my outfit, I strongly felt that I should change before meeting with the boss. Jeff got this and said he'd meet me down in the lobby. While getting ready, I heard Candice come inside and sit on the bed.

"I have to go down to the venue," I told her as I took out the only pair of pants that could fit me out of Candice's luggage, since I ran out of the room with only my purse, "Jeff said that Dan stopped by and boss man wants to see us."

After I got changed, I said goodbye to my friend grabbed my purse and was out the door.

Once in the lobby, Jeff and I linked hands, like we were told to do everytime we were out, and made our way to where Jeff parked his rental car.

While driving I noticed something that really bothered me. The awkward silence that I thought left long ago was back.

- - - - -

Going towards the entrance, we were greeted by the fans that arrived early for Raw.

Feeling Jeff wrap his arms around me, I leaned on him and we walked towards them. He lift his arm and started to sign autographs, as I did the same.

After about ten minutes of talking to the fans we headed into the building and towards Vince's office.

Knocking on the door we waited for an answer. Hearing a faint come in, Jeff opened the door and let me go first. Waiting until he closed the door, we walked into Vince's office.

Stopping in front of his desk, I noticed that he had a small smile on his face.

"My little money maker couple!" Was his greeting, "Please, sit down."

Before sitting down I looked at Jeff and he looked as confused as I was.

"So I asked you guys to come in early, because there's a change in your storyline." The chairman started.

When he paused I took this time to wonder what he meant by that. Was he taking way something? Was he going to add something or someone to it? Was he going to end it all together?

"Instead of having Maria give the interview like planned," He went on talking about the interview I was suppose to have with Jeff, "I want Tod to give the interview and Maria, I want you with him."

We both nodded, and left his office to get ready.

Getting ready in the women's locker room, I heard the door open and close. Watching the new arrival sit down, I tugged on the strap of my top, and watched her study me.

Looking in my bag, I tossed her the lotion, and went back to getting ready.

After slipping on my heels, and fixing my skirt, I looked up to see Jeff's longest, and one of his closest friend, Torrie Wilson looking at me.

"What?" I asked a little worried.

"He told me," Torrie said monotoned.

"He told you," I repeated.

"He said that you ran out last night," She started again, "In tears."

Looking away from her gaze, I did a quick mirror check before hearing her speak.

"Now I don't know what happened, but usually when a girl runs out of the room in tears, that usually indicates that the guy did something." Torrie said gently, "I know that Jeff isn't one to make a girl cry, but people change and if he did something then-"

"No!" I shouted, bringing my hand to my head, "He didn't do anything."

Looking at the clock, I only had five minutes to go meet Jeff and Tod for the interview. Sighing I signaled this to the blonde, before heading out the door.

- - - - -

The interview petty much crash and burned. Our usual fun, natural chemistry was replaced with a awkward, forced one.

During the interview, I couldn't help but stand a little further away from the Intercontinental Champion than normal. The easy interview that it was suppose to be, turned into a whole big moment of awkwardness.

Now here we are, once again in the office of the chairman of the WWE. Jeff and I took our seats, and waited until our boss started talking.

Trying to keep a brave face on for the boss was one of the hardest things to do, but everyone learned to do it.

"Disappointing really," Vince finally spoke up, "Here I was calling you guys my money couple, and you go out there and give that poor excuse of an interview."

He looked at both of us then looked away, "I don't know what's going on between you two, but you better fix it. And don't let something like this happen again."

And with that Jeff and I left his office, his words going through both of our minds.

_Fix it._

Easier said then done. Before I could even say as much as a goodbye to Jeff, he rubbed the back of his neck and walked away towards his locker room. Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair, and headed in the opposite direction. How was I suppose to fix it? I mean, once you kiss someone and walk way; you can't really fix it. Glancing at Jeff's retreating back, I couldn't help but think to the exact moment that caused all this. The stupid kiss. The stupid, but wonderful kiss. That stupid-wonderful kiss is what caused this whole thing. But oddly enough, I don't regret kissing him. I regret walking away.

- - - - -

**A/N: Soo sorry for the wait! Hopefully this will make up for it. Please review, and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**


	8. Don't Worry, I'll Fix It

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews for the last chapter! So summer school is finally done and over with, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**

**- - - - -**

Closing the door, I sighed and let my body drop on the couch. Raw had finished an hour ago, skipping on having drinks with the others; I instead went up to Candice's room with the girls in tow.

Hearing Candice, Mickie and Torrie walk in, I sat up and watched them walk over to the kitchen.

"Juice or soda Ria?" Candy asked.

I watched her take out orange and apple juice; along with Pepsi and Sprite.

"Orange please," I answered as Mickie took a seat next to me.

"Me too," She smiled at Torrie, who just rolled her eyes.

Mickie and I watched in silence as Torrie and Candice took four short glasses from the shelf. Torrie poured orange juice half way in two glasses, while Candice did the same with the Pepsi. Shortly after we watched as they poured Crown Royal in the cups with the orange liquid, and Grey Goose in the other. I saw Mickie turn on the TV and decided what movie to watch. Flashing a grateful smile to Candice as I took the cup she was holding out; I gave it a swirl before taking a sip.

"What are we watching?" Torrie asked as she handed Mickie her drink.

"No idea," She replied, "What are you guys in the mood for?"

"Something none romantic," Was Candice's answer.

"Something funny," Torrie replied next

"Something that doesn't involve blowing up a car," I huffed.

"Something like that?" Mickie stopped on a movie.

While the song started and the pixels on the TV made up the picture of Happy Feet, I continued to sip on my beverage.

Ten minutes later, the girls decided for me that I would answer whatever questions they asked.

"What did Vince want?"

"Yeah, I mean you seemed a little stressed." Candice followed.

"Nothing," I lied.

Downing the rest of my drink, I entered the kitchen and made myself another. Sitting back down, I noticed each girl giving me a questioning look.

"Don't you think you should take it easy on that Ree," Torrie started, "You have a photo shoot tomorrow remember?"

Looking at her, I took my cup to my lips and let the liquid enter my mouth; knowing that it annoyed them. I shrugged.

"Come on Torr," I smiled, "It's just one drink."

"Yeah one drink that you refilled twice." Mickie said.

"Oh well." I shrugged and took another sip.

It's not like I want to upset them, because I don't. I just don't want to talk to them about it. The girls shot a glance at each other, before turning back to the TV. Sighing, I finished the rest of my drink before getting up and getting more. While pouring more of the golden liquid into my cup, I glanced at Candice and saw her giving me a disappointing look. Biting my bottom lip, I dumped what was in my cup and took a shot of the Grey Goose that was sitting just a few inches away from me.

- - - - -

"Maria," I heard someone sing, "Come on wake up."

Opening my left eye a touch, I saw Candice lingering above me. Dropping my head back on the pillow I groaned and turned my back to her.

"Maria," I heard someone that sounded like Mickie laugh, "You have to go back to your room tonight."

_My room._

Opening my eyes again, I turned around and let them start to focus on the girls standing above me.

"No," I don't know what made me pout. I don't know if it was the massive headache, or the fact that my body couldn't move, "I don't want too."

Was the last thing I remember, before everything going black.

- - - - -

Feeling the bright light enter my eye, I groaned and pulled the blanket over my throbbing head.

"If you didn't have all that Crown we wouldn't be having this problem would we?" I heard someone say.

I knew that voice; it was the voice that I've grown to know. Sighing, I hugged the covers closer to my body before folding it over me.

"I only had three glasses," I grumbled, "Not like you would know that."

"Yeah but those what," He started as he sat down on the bed with a bottle of water and Tylenol, "Six, seven shoots probably did the trick."

Swallowing the pills, I pulled the covers over my head to try and drown both his talking and the brightness of the sun.

"Come on Maria," He said patting my leg, "The cars picking is up in half an hour."

"Us?"

Jeff looked at me and shook his head, "We went over this last night. Vince now wants is to go everywhere together."

I watched him walk over to the window and throw open the binds, making me flinch a bit.

"That includes photo shoots, interviews and meet-and-greets." He finished, grabbing the towel and tossing it to me, "Now shower up."

- - - - -

Sitting in front of a black backdrop, I changed my leg position and pouted a bit. Waiting for the white flash, I changed it up again.

"Okay Maria," the photographer said, "Come take a look before we get going again."

Nodding, I stood up and made my way to the computer. Although I'm usually happy and proud of my pictures, you could see that this wasn't my best. Frowning, I sat on the chair as the makeup artist on set fixed the makeup on my face. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath in hoping to clear the wave of dizziness that came over me.

"Are you okay?" Opening my eyes slightly I saw the makeup artist walking away and Jeff walking towards me.

_Fix it. _

"Yeah," I smiled, "Thanks."

Taking the seat next to me, he looked ahead of him and watched as they adjusted the lighting on set. I fingered the pendent around my neck and sighed. Knowing that I was the one that caused the awkwardness to come back; I dropped my hand and turned my body towards the man sitting next to me.

"Hey Jeff," I started, causing him to turn my way, "About the other night."

I paused and looked at him, when he didn't say anything I continued.

"I wanted to explain," I sighed, "I didn't mean- I mean, I didn't want. I shouldn't- What I did-"

Letting a sigh escape my lips, I ran my hand through my reddish hair; my headache coming back. I didn't mean to catch him off guard, I didn't want to run away, and I shouldn't have blocked him out for my doing.

"What I'm trying to say Jeff," I tired once more, "I'm sorry."

He nodded, and turned away. Guessing that was the end of this conversation, I looked over and saw that they were ready for me. Seeing that we weren't going to get anywhere here, I got off the chair and made my way back to the set. Fightting the thumping in my head, I smiled through it and blinked once the flash went off.

"Alright Maria," The photographer smiled, "We're done here."

Smiling back, I stood up and made my way to my things. Slipping on the jacket, I met up with Jeff back the door and we walked in silence towards the car that was waiting for us. Getting into the black SUV, I got in first and closed my eyes hoping to get some rest during the ride back to the hotel.

- - - - -

Rolling over, I expected to still be in the back seat of the car. But instead, I felt nothing but air as a small yelp left my lips, and I landed with a slight thump.

Sitting up, I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in the car waiting to get back to the hotel, but that I was already there; and somehow previously on the bed. Glancing at the clock, I couldn't believe that it read 4:58. Standing up, I entered the bathroom for a quick shower.

After getting dressed, in pj bottoms and a plain pink tank top. Putting my hair up in a messy pony tail, I went into the little kitchen area, thinking that I'd be alone and that Jeff went down for dinner with the others. But once I walked out of the room, there he was, sitting at the bar with his black notebook open.

Really considering turning back and going back to sleep, I closed my eyes before opening them and heading to get something to eat. Walking pass him, I went into the cabinet and took out the small bag of chips we always had on hand. Opening it, I than opened the refrigerator and took out what I needed to make a sandwich.

Taking another bag of chips, I poured it onto the plate next to the sandwich and placed the plate by Jeff. Grabbing my plate and chips, I walked to the table that was in front of the TV and sat down to eat.

Hearing Jeff close his notebook, I watched as he took the plate closer to him and began to eat. Popping a chip into my mouth, I looked around and saw that the only light source was coming from the kitchen. Finishing up my sandwich, I stood up and made my way back into the kitchen, plate in hand. Walking by Jeff, I picked up his plate and put it in the sink and proceeded to wash both white disks.

After I both dried and placed them back where they belong, I glanced at Jeff and saw him finish up what he was doing.

"I'm going to shower," He said closing the book and walked into the room, "Thanks for the sandwich."

I nodded, even though he could no longer see me. While putting everything away, my mind kept wandering towards the events the past few days. I haven't been fair towards the younger Hardy brother, and I knew I had to find a way to fix it. I missed the random talks we had, I missed our little game of Truth, I missed being comfortable around him.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't hear the water stop, I didn't hear Jeff come out of the bathroom, but I definitely heard what he said.

"I'm going out for a bit," I turned around to see him putting his shirt on and stuffing his wallet and phone into his pocket, "I'll see you later."

Watching him walk towards the door and hearing it close shortly after, I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

I never had a girl do anything to show that she really cared.

Thats what he said when I asked him why he didn't have a girlfriend at the moment. He first answered with a he just didn't, I continued with a 'there must be some reason why a sweet person like you doesn't have someone to call his own.'

And it was true, it really surprised me when he said he didn't have a girlfriend. But what surprised me most was his answer. How could someone not show that they really cared? I mean anyone would be lucky to have Jeff. He's so kind, he's such a gentlemen...And that's when I finally thought of what I was going to do to fix what I've caused.

_I'd do anything to show that I wanted my friend back._

Jumping off of the stool, I slipped on a jacket, grabbed my stuff and was out the door. Making my way to the lobby, I stalked towards the restaurant that Candice said they'd be in.

- - - - -

"Oh my god," I heard Mickie whisper, "What is Maria wearing?"

As I got closer to the table, I than realized that my outfit was more than below standers for the restaurant. While the girls were wearing dresses, here I was, in pink pants and a black jacket.

"I need your help." I said when I finally reached the table.

"Yeah, we can see that." Candice said eyeing me, "Would you like to sit?"

"Not really," I started, "No, but I need you guys' help."

"Why, whats up?" Torrie asked setting down her drink.

"I need to fix it." Was all I said before Mickie and Torrie took me out of the restaurant and Candice went to pay the bill.

"Are you sure you understood him right?" Candice asked as she set the bags onto the counter of my hotel room, "This isn't really a dinner."

"Candy, trust me," I smiled, "It is."

We spent about an hour or so at the closest store looking for everything we needed, while Torrie and Mickie went to get the other stuff from a craft store.

"What do we need to do?" Mickie asked once she entered the room moments later, bags in hand.

"Just help me set up," I sighed as I took off my jacket, "And pray that it works."

**- - - - -**

**A/N: Not really happy with this chapter, but I guess you could call this one a filler. Next one with be in third person POV, and hopefully way better. Review!**


	9. Don't Worry, I Fixed It, Didn't I?

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Just to remind you this chapter and proabably the rest of the chapters will be in third person POV.**

**- - - - -**

Maria sat there waiting for Jeff to return. Looking around the room, she couldn't help but be pleased with the outcome of the hard work her and her friends spent the last hour or so on. Checking her phone, she set it back down when she saw the time._ 6:58 _Jeff left around six, and she noticed that when he was upset about something, he'd be gone for about an hour before he came back.

The first time was when he and his brother, Matt, had an disagreement of some kind and when Maria came out of the shower she was greeted with the slam of the door. After a few failed calls to him, she deiced that he needed time alone. Half an hour past, and still no sign of the younger Hardy. So Maria just sat there, not knowing what to do. She was suppose to meet Candice fifteen minutes ago, but she didn't feel right just leaving when her roommate stormed out of the room obviously upset.

When he came back an hour after he left, Jeff found Maria sleeping with her head leaning on the bar. He knew that Maria was to met with Candice so they could go watch a movie before the show house the day after; so when he saw her sleeping in an uncomfortable position he knew that she was waiting for him.

Maria woke up to find Jeff, once again, setting her in bed. She asked him where he was and if he was okay. Jeff felt bad for not even telling Maria that he was going out for a bit; he told her that he just needed some time to himself. And laughed when Maria asked how much time did he need. Knowing that Maria was doing this because she cared about him, he told her that whenever he goes out, he'll only be gone for an hour.

Picking up her phone again, she sighed as she read the time_ 7:09_. Just like the first time he stormed out, she didn't know what to do. So she stood up, and walked around the room to make sure everything was perfect. She was ready to get her friendship back with the younger Hardy; and she was sure that this would help with that.

Taking her seat back on the stool, she spun it around a couple of rotations, to pass the time. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, Maria dropped her head as she saw that only three minutes past, and it was only 7:12. Looking around the hotel room for something else to do, something caught her eye. She moved towards the balcony, and saw that the garbage that Mickie or Candice was suppose to throw away were still sitting out there.

Shaking her head, she slid open the glass door and collected the plastic bags before shoving them into the rubbish can hidden under the sink. Sighing, she straightened herself up to look at the clock. To only, once again, see that more time past and Jeff was no where in sight. Thinking that she must have missed something; and that Jeff must have gotten into another argument with Matt or someone else, Maria took her seat at the kitchen table and waited. And waited. And waited. Trying hard to fight a yawn, she lost in the end as it escaped her mouth. Rubbing her eyes, she fought the urge to put her head down; but once again lost as her head slowly came closer to meeting the surface of the wooden table.

- - - - -

Jeff got into his rental car and slid the key into the ignition. Seeing the time flash in red, he sighed, knowing that he shouldn't have left. Hearing his phone beep, he grabbed it out of his pocket. _One new text message_. Opening the message he saw that it was Torrie wondering where he was. Knowing that Maria had to be the one asking if anyone knew where he went, he tossed his phone into the passenger seat and revved the engine.

As he came to a red light, his eyes flickered the the clock as it now read 7:23. Thinking that maybe he should call Maria, telling her something like he got caught in traffic, so she wouldn't worry much. But soon changed his mind when the light turned back to green. Running his hand over his chin, Jeff eyes concentrated on the road in front of him; while his mind kept going back to the girl he left in the hotel room.

When they got back to the hotel after Maria's photoshoot, Jeff saw that, once again, she had fallen asleep. Instead of waking her up, he decided to take her into his arms and carry her to the room. Running into Chris on the way to their floor, Jeff asked his help with the door. Once in the room, he gently placed her on the bed and placed the covers over her.

Going back into the bar area of the suite, he open his notebook and just started drawing. An hour to two hours later he heard Maria stir, before he heard a small yelp followed by a faint thump. Moments later he felt her presence gazing at him. Jeff always knew when Maria entered the room. It's something that he can't fully explain to someone. But he told Matt that she has this thing around her that you can't help but notice. That every time she enters a room, you can't help but look.

After his shower, he had to get out of the room. Mainly because he could tell that she was uncomfortable around him. He knew it was because of that kiss they shared the night of meeting the older Hardy. So leaving the suite, he just drove around a bit, not knowing where to go.

He found a bar that was open and went in. He didn't drink that much, one or two beers, three tops; because he knew that Maria was dead set against drinking and driving. When 6:50 hit, he knew that he should be getting back; remembering his promise he made to Maria. The promise that stated he'd only be gone for an hour. But for some reason, he couldn't get himself to go back to his car and just drive back.

All he needed was time to think. Before he had his first beer, the only think running through Jeff's mind was the kiss. Around the second, not only was he thinking about the kiss, but than her reaction and the tear he saw running down her perfect face. Finally the third got him thinking about what he thought about it.

Of course he was confused and not sure what to think at first. But he stayed up most of the night thinking about it. Matt called him up that night, wanting to know how Maria liked the gift that Candice helped him get; and he ended up telling his brother that he wasn't really sure if she liked it. He didn't know if she kissed him because of the gift, or something more.

Matt teased him, saying that he was starting to have feelings towards the red-haired diva that wasn't professional. Jeff denied all accusations, saying that Maria was just a good friend.

But now as he was driving back to the hotel, he couldn't help but wonder if his older brother was right. Maybe he was starting to see Maria as more than a friend. Maybe he was starting to have feelings for her that wasn't professional. And just like Maria, Jeff wasn't upset that she kissed him; he now knew that he was upset that she left.

Pulling into a parking stall, he put the car into park, took out the key, grabbed his phone and made his way to the hotel room. He wanted to make everything right with the bubbly diva, so he made a detour to the flower shop he saw down the street from the hotel.

- - - - -

Jeff slowly pushed the door open, with a bouquet of white Camellias, yellow Roses, and purple Hyacinths in hand. When he got into view of the whole suite, he looked around in awe. There were streamers of his favorite colors hanging all over the place, little cranes that Maria taught Jeff to make, much to his dismay, and on the table were bowls of his favorite candy. Setting the flowers down, his eyes wandered to find the women who did all this.

Settling his eyes on the sleeping form on the table, he gave a gentle smile before slowly making his way towards her and carefully picking her up. While putting her down, her eyes fluttered open and landed on him.

"You're back," Maria mumbled, "You're back!"

"Hey," Jeff smiled.

"No," He saw her drop her head as he watched in both confusing and amusement, "I can't believe I fell asleep...Again!"

He looked on in horror as she picked up her head again to reveal a tear running down her face, followed by another.

"I wasn't suppose to be asleep when you got back," She cried, "You were suppose to walk in, and I was suppose to say how sorry I am for everything and than we would've eaten everything. I mean I got you you're favorite snacks and candy and everything!"

Jeff gently took her into his arms, a little amused that she was crying over falling asleep. But still upset to see her crying.

"I mean, all I wanted was for us to be friends again..."

_Friends._

Thats the only thing that ran through Jeff's mind at that moment. All she wanted was to be just friends. Jeff began to think that maybe that kiss was a spur of the moment thing; and maybe his thoughts about the kiss was just because he though thats how Maria felt. He nodded, that must be it. He was only thinking that he liked Maria, because he thought that the kiss meant something more to her. But now that she said that they she only wanted to be friends, he pushed the thought of ever liking her more than a friend aside.

"...I'm sorry." Jeff's mind refocused on the diva in his arms.

"No," Jeff sighed, "Don't be. I want us to be friends too."

Maria nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. Jeff wanted to be friends, thats it; nothing more, nothing less. She slowly ripped herself out of his embrace and smiled at him, thinking how foolish she'd been to even think that Jeff would return the feelings she had towards him. But if Jeff only wanted to be friends, than Maria would be happy enough to have him as one.

"You know, we could still eat." Jeff stood up and extended his hand, "Unless you want to stay in here and sleep while I eat everything."

Smirking, Maria stood up and walked right pass him, "Yeah, like I'd let you eat everything without me."

Shaking his head, Jeff was glad that he got his bubbly friend back. Following suit, he walked back into the kitchen area and took a seat across from her. Watching her grab a hand full of M&M's and dropping them in her bowl, his eyes followed as she tried to reach for the gummy bears. Smiling, Jeff took the bowl, that was right in front of him, and gave it to the extended hand.

"I could've gotten it." Maria tried to act upset.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded, "If you wanted to knock everything else off the of table maybe."

Maria shot him a look before throwing a green gummy bear in his direction. Jeff watched as it flew passed his head on landed on the glass table behind him.

"We really have to work on your aim Ria." Jeff laughed.

Sticking her tongue out, she grabbed another one and threw it; this time hitting the target. Smiling to herself, proudly, Maria ate one as her prize.

"Why don't you like the green ones again?"

Maria looked down into her bowl and took out a green one and started to play with it between her fingers, "Because, it's green."

Jeff, still not understanding what that meant, because he knew that green was one of Maria's favorite colors; but nonetheless he nodded.

"Here, try it." Maria said lifting the bowl to him.

"It taste fine to me."

"Well hello," Maria whined, "You don't taste the green if you just shove it all into your mouth like that."

Swallowing what he had in his mouth, Jeff gave her a shrugged; which she responded with an eye roll.

"Here," Maria started giving him a red, "I think it's suppose to be cherry."

She waited for him to eat it before handing over a green one, "Now try this. I have a feeling it's lime. But we don't really know."

"We?" Jeff asked before popping the bear into his mouth.

"Torrie and I."

Understanding that one of Jeff's closest friends would do something like that, his eyes gazed at Maria as she started to pick out each green one and place them in a single line on the table.

"So?"

"So what?" Jeff asked still looking at the beauty in front of him.

"Do you like it?" Maria asked, picking her head up to look at him.

"Taste fine to me."

Rolling her eyes, Jeff guessed that the subject about the green gummy bears was dropped.

"Whos turn is it?"

"Yours I think." Jeff answered, really interested in what Maria was doing to the bears that were sitting on the table.

He watched as Maria nodded; but her eyes still busy with whatever she was doing. When she made sure all the 'gross green ones' as he remembered her saying they were once; Jeff's eyes followed as she stood up and walked into the kitchen and came back with two paper bowls and tape.

Watching as she pushed them into the first bowl and placing the other, face down; she started to tape it together. Jeff tried desperately to fight off a laugh as he watched in amusement, as Maria started to shake the bowl violently.

"Um," Jeff laughed, "Ria. What are you doing?"

With a smile on her face, Maria slipped out of the room with Jeff following closely behind. Stopping in front of a door, they waited for someone to answer. Glancing down at the women standing besides him, he noticed that she had a sly smile on her face. When the door opened, Jeff now understood what Maria was doing.

"For you," Maria smiled extending both arms in front of her, "Enjoy."

Torrie carefully grabbed the two bowls, but once they were out of Maria's hand; both Jeff and Torrie watched as she ran back to the suite and closed the door behind her. Pressing his lips together, Jeff turned his attention to one of his best friend as she tried to take the tape off. By now, her roommate Mickie James was standing next her her, interested of what was inside.

When she finally got all the tape off, Torrie lifted up the bowl; and Jeff watched as her smile turned into a slight frown. Looking up to meet her best friend's eyes, Torrie raised her eye brow, waiting for an explanation.

"Hey," He started raising his hands up in defence, "Don't look at me."

Walking away, he could feel Torrie giving him a look; but didn't turn around. Before he closed the door behind him he heard Mickie ask what was wrong with the green ones, and Torrie grunted before slamming the door shut.

"Whos this for?"

Jeff's gaze was caught with Maria's as she held the bouquet of flowers cradled in her arm.

"Oh. Those."

Maria nodded, "Yes, these."

"Well. At first it was for someone that I wanted to apologize for," Jeff started and walked over to the red-haired beauty, "Now it's for a friend, who obviously has something against both PMS spiders and green gummy bears."

Hearing Maria's sweet laughter fill the air, all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and plant a quick sweet kiss on her lips. But obviously that wasn't going to happen. So he oped to just putting her arms around her shoulders and guide her into the kitchen.

"Let's finish these shall we?"

Maria nodded, and smile. She was so happy that she and Jeff didn't have the awkward chemistry around them anymore. She took a couple of M&M's and slipped them into her mouth as she watched Jeff grab a handful of Skittles and crammed them into his mouth. Catching his eye, she smiled and shook her head before they started to finishes all the sweets that Maria had out.

- - - - -

Spread out on the floor, Maria tossed the pillow up in the air before catching it again. She repeated this until she got bored and sat up, with a slight pout on her face.

"Jeff," She whined looking at the man on the couch with his laptop open, "I'm bored."

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"You're mean," Maria frowned and dropped back down.

"I'm sorry," Jeff said showing no sympathy for his friend.

Maria mocked him, before throwing her pillow up in the air once again. After they ate less than half of all the candy, Maria went straight to sleep. No surprise to Jeff, who was left to clean up. Now there they were still stuck in their suite, because Dan told them that he wanted to talk to them about something; and he'll meet them in their suite at noon.

"Why are you so mean?" Maria sat up again.

"I'm not mean."

Maria glared at him, before walking over to the bar and sitting on the stool. Spinning it, so it was facing him, she studied him. He was doing whatever he did on the computer, and from what Maria could tell, he didn't even notice her getting up.

"I have a question." Maria called over.

"Shoot." Jeff replied, still not taking his eye off the screen.

Maria huffed and rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

Feeling that his roommate was upset, Jeff tore his eyes away and looked at the diva who was playing with the mug that held her cold coffee. Sighing, he placed the laptop on the table before he made his way over to the melodramatic red-head.

"Whats you're question?" Jeff gently said, slipping onto the stool next to her.

Jeff watched as Maria turned to stool the other direction and mumbled something he didn't catch.

"Maria," Jeff tried again, "I'm listening."

Not answering, Maria got up, walked into the bed part of the suite and closed the door behind her. A small smile played on his face; as Candice told him that she would do this for attention and not to fall for it.

Hearing a knock on the door, Jeff dropped his head, got off the stool and went to greet the knocker. Opening the door, he didn't see Dan like he excepted too, but instead he saw the former women's champion, Candice Michelle with a smile on her face.

"Jeff," Candice greeted, "How are you?"

Smiling, Jeff stepped aside and let her walk in, "Maria's in there."

Following Jeff's finger, Candice frowned as she saw the door closed. She glanced over at Jeff, who had an amused look on his face, and shook her head.

"I'll go talk to her."

Opening the door, Candice found her best friend laying on the bed with her head hanging off. A smirked appeared on her face as she walked over and saw that Maria's eyes were closed.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Maria, who didn't even hear the door open, shot up and gave an annoyed looked at her friend. After rolling her eyes, Maria dropped back down and waited for her best friend to just go away.

"Maria," Candice started again, "What are you doing?"

"I'm being bored," Maria mumbled, "Can't you see?"

Rolling her eyes, Maria turned to face the other party and sighed, "I've been up since six, waited since ten, and expected him to be here at noon. It's 1:30 now, and still no sign! I'm bored!"

"See this is why people know you're the youngest." Candice laughed, as Maria groaned and turned away from her.

- - - - -

Laughing as he heard two of the sexiest women on the roster bicker, Jeff went to put the cups, that was left on the counter in the sink. Maria woke up in a bad mood that morning, saying that she couldn't get back to sleep. Jeff hated that feeling. The feeling that when you really want to go to sleep, but your body is being restless. So he understood why she's being irritable.

"Just go away!" He heard the younger diva yell.

Glancing at the clock, he noted that Dan was now an hour and forty five minutes late. Walking closer to the door, he placed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and listened to the girls conversation.

"Whats with you?" He heard Candice ask.

"You!" Maria shot back, "Leave me alone!"

"Hey," Candice warned, "I can tell that you were like this before I came in here. So care to tell me why you're being so annoying right now?"

Jeff listened closer when he didn't hear Maria's response. But than stiffed a laugh when he heard Maria scream into the pillow, a habit he learned that she did when she just need to let off some steam.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," He heard his roommate sigh.

Knowing that listening in on their conversation was wrong, he began to walk away, "Ew! You're sick!"

Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked back to the door; just to have his confusion grow.

"Well didn't he like what you did to the suite?" He heard Candice ask

"Well, yeah," Maria answered.

"Then what happened?" Jeff raised his eyebrow, was something suppose to happen?

"I don't know," Maria sighed, "He said that he wanted to be friends."

"Did he say that?"

"He said, and I quote," Maria started, " 'I want us to be friends too.' "

"Too?" He heard Candice asked, "As in you said it before he did?"

Jeff didn't get it, why would Maria be upset that he said he wanted to be friends too. Unless...

"I don't know," Maria groaned, "Why did I have to go and start having feelings for him in the first place?"

Jeff stood there in shock. Maria had feelings for him? But why did she say she just wanted to be friends last night. Before he could hear Candice's reply, there was a knock on the door.

He cursed inward, and went to open the door. There he was, two hours late.

"Sorry I'm late," Dan smiled, "Got stuck in traffic."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he stepped aside and let him in, "Maria, Dans here."

He heard a faint 'coming' before he saw the door open and Candice walking out. Saying her farewells to both men, they awaited for the other half of the couple to come out of the room. Jeff saw her walking out of the room, with a slight frown on her face, but hid it with a smile once she saw the boss' assistant.

"Dan," Maria bounced to greet him, "Hi."

Jeff offered Maria a smile, which she returned with a smaller one and went to sit on the couch with Dan. His eyes followed and sighed, what in the world was he going to do?

**- - - - -**

**A/N: Well theres chapter nine. Hope it was better than the last. The reason why I changed POVs was because I wanted you guys to see how Jeff was feeling in all of this, and I may change my other story into third person as well. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Round Two

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter. Really glad that you enjoyed it, this chapter is on the long side, so hope you enjoy it.**

**- - - - -**

Jeff glanced at the women besides him, and smiled. She was blankly looking out of the window, completely in her own world. When they talked to Dan about their storyline, he told them that Vince wanted to take it to the next step. Both of them were confused, because to them, they didn't know what else they could do. They always sat together on the plane, they went to meet-and-greets together, and they share a room. That's when Dan told them that they were going to have to get closer for television. After telling them what the boss wanted, he left the two saying he'd see them at the next show.

Placing this earphones back into his ear, he leaned his head back, his mind wondering back to what he heard the day before. He still couldn't believe that she had feelings for him. He watched as Maria reached up and started to fidget with someone around her neck. Trying to look closer, he noticed that it was the necklace that he gave her.

"Tired?" He teased when he saw her sigh and lean her head against the window.

"No surprise there huh?" Maria grinned.

Jeff nodded, and raised the arm rest and motioned her to come closer. She did so, and nestled herself into the man next to her. They both could not deny that this felt right, but with neither wanted to admit it.

"Are you excited to be going back home?" Maria whispered, knowing that people around them were sleeping.

"Yeah," Jeff answered with a smile, "Matt said he'll be there too."

They both let the conversation end, knowing that nothing more needed to be said. Jeff looked across from them and shook his head. Chris had his arm around Mickie as they continued to sleep.

"Our storyline sure is getting more interesting."

"Yes it is," Maria agreed, "But the fans are really getting into it."

"So is Shawn," Jeff laughed, "He came up to me the other day."

"What did he say?" Maria asked picking her head up to look at him.

"Asking if I'm treating you right," He answered, "Then said if I hurt you, then I can kiss my wrestling career goodbye."

Knowing that only Candice and Shawn knew how she really felt about Jeff, Maria couldn't help but frown.

"I could tell he was just teasing though," Jeff continued, hiding the fact that he saw her frown.

Nodding, Maria didn't even think notice that she was leaning against him again. Closing her eyes, and taking in the smell of the cologne that Jeff was currently wearing and let the warmth of his body ease her into an easy sleep.

- - - - -

"Hey Matt," Maria asked walking up to the older Hardy who was in the kitchen, "Have you seen your brother?"

"I think he's outside," Matt pointed to the door with a smile.

Returning the smile, Maria exit the house and out into the chilly weather. Looking around, she grinned a little when she saw him in the distance. Crossing her arms around her small frame, she slowly made her way over.

"Hey," She said once she was in earshot.

"Hey," Jeff echoed at the sound of her voice, "What are you doing out here?"

"What you don't want me out here?" She smirked.

"Now why would I decline your company?" He smirked back, handing over her jacket, which she gladly accepted.

"So," Maria started, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Jeff shrugged, as he put his hands into his pocket, "Thinking."

"Any thing you want to share?"

Smiling, he shook his head to decline her offer.

"Who was your first kiss?" Maria asked when the silence came over them.

"Macy Green," Jeff answered with a slight smile, "Six grade."

"Six grade?" Maria giggled, "Oh."

"When was yours?" Jeff challenged.

"I don't know," Maria shrugged, "I don't remember."

"Yes you do," He said, "And this game is called, 'Truth', and right now you're not telling the truth."

Rolling her eyes, she gave in, "Fourth."

"With who?" Jeff asked amused.

"Hey, mister," Maria pointed at him, "That's two questions."

Raising his hands up, he signaled that it was her turn.

"How did yours happen?"

"Well," Jeff started, rethinking of the memory, "Matt and some of the other guys were teasing me, because I still haven't kissed anyone yet. So, I picked a girl out, and kissed her."

"You picked a girl out?"

"Not like that," He assured, "I mean, I had a crush on her for a while."

"And you just went up and kissed her?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Wait," Maria cut in, "Is this the same girl that you first cut class with? The one where you got caught making out with?"

"Thats the one."

"Ew," Maria cringed as Jeff laughed, "Sorry I asked."

"By the way, that was five questions."

Maria looked at him, and rolled her eyes, before a chilly wind passed them. Hugging the over sized jacket around her, she glanced at the man standing next to her and smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone that would answer stupid questions, someone that would always be there to make her laugh.

"Brandon Marks," Maria smiled, and turned to Jeff, "He was my boyfriend."

"Does that even count?" Jeff interjected, "It seems too early to count that as a boyfriend."

"Says the man that counts the girl he went out with for four days."

"Okay, fine," Jeff nodded, "Go on."

Maria shoved her hand into the pockets and continued, "We were on a field trip, to some place that we all went to before, and we were riding back to school. I was leaning over to get my bag, but somehow, someway my lip brushed against his."

"Your first kiss was an accident?" Jeff raised his eye brow.

"Well when you put it like that!" Maria playfully shoved him.

Both laughing died down, and they were left gazing to the world beyond them.

"Whos turn is it?" Maria asked losing track.

"Let's just say it's yours."

"What do you worry about the most?"

"What do I worry about the most?" Jeff pondered out loud, "Thats a hard one."

"You could always pass."

Maria knew he wasn't going to pass. And she wasn't either, to others it was just a little game. To her, it was something so much more. It was something, not only to get to know him, but to get close to him. She knew that some of the questions she asked, he never had to answer before. She knew some secrets that even Matt didn't know about. And the same went for her.

She never told anyone why she wasn't close to her family. She never told anyone the real reason she wanted to join wrestling; they all just assumed that she was a huge fan. But Jeff knew. Jeff knew that even though her family loved her, she felt that they were never proud. That's also the reason she wanted to join the business. That way, she could prove to everyone that she could do something.

"The future." Maria heard him say.

"The future?" She repeated.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Where I'll be, what I'll be doing, who I'll be with. Stuff like that."

Maria nodded in understanding, she too was afraid of what the future held for her.

"You?" Jeff asked, even though he had a feeling he knew the answer too.

"Never making my parents proud." Maria said, voice barley audible.

Jeff didn't say anything, knowing that Maria wasn't finished talking.

"Never could live up to their golden child," Maria said bitterly, "Everything I did was never good enough, or done all wrong. They never showed it, but I knew. I mean, I knew they loved me and everything. But I knew they were never proud of me. They were never proud like I'm sure your dad was when you guys made it into the business. I mean, I didn't even win the diva search. Just like they thought I would, I failed. I used to think about it all the time when I first started out. Thinking, 'what would my parents think', 'would they approve,' all the time."

Wiping the freshly fallen tears she rubbed her arms, "I don't think I even care anymore. I mean, it never happened before, what could I do to make it happen now?"

Giving off a bitter laugh, she shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts flying around in her head. Looking up at Jeff since the first time she started talking, she noticed he was actually listening to everything she said, and this just made more tears fall.

Making his way closer to the broken diva, Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around her. Making sure that she knew he was there for her, and always will be. When Jeff first heard about her parents, about a month or so into their storyline, it broke his heart. Knowing that Maria felt like this crushed him. He knew that she was something special, and if her own parents could see this. Jeff thought, 'well screw them.' That got a giggle from Maria, but she then went on saying that they were right.

Resting his chin on top of her head, he felt as she sobbed into him. Stroking her hair, he kept whispering that it'll be alright. Saying that where she is now is such a accompaniment, that if she's proud of herself that's all that mattered.

They stood there, saying nothing, just cherishing the others presences. Maria's cries soon died down, and she stepped out of his grasp and frowned at his shirt.

"Sorry," She gave a soft laugh.

Looking down, he smile and waved it off, "It's fine."

He watched as Maria wiped her tears, knowing that she was a mess.

"You're doing okay you know Maria," Jeff said, "Just look, you're one of the most popular diva on the roster, thats says something."

"Like what?" Maria eyed him, "They think I'm hot?"

"Probably," Jeff smiled, as Maria punched him on the arm.

"Thanks," She rolled her eyes at him.

"All I'm saying is," Jeff wrapped his arm around her once again, "There are a lot of people proud of you. If you're parents can't see that, then thats their problem. Cause of you ask me, I'm sure all those people in the house are proud. I sure am."

And with that, Maria couldn't help but smile. She sure was lucky to have him in her life.

- - - - -

"They're flirting," Chris smirked as he watched from his spot at the in window.

He's been watching ever since Maria went outside to look for the younger bother. He seen them laugh, he seen Maria cry, and now he's seeing them, 'flirt', as he called it.

"It's not right to spy," Mickie told him from where she sat on the couch, "Get away from the window."

"And you don't have to be so giddy about it." Torrie called.

Rolling his eyes, he continued to watch the young couple outside. He watched as Maria blew a raspberry on his cheek and started to run away.

"She gave him a raspberry," He laughed, "How cute."

Mickie looked behind her to see Candice shaking her head and Matt and Torrie in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Standing up, she made her way over to the window just in time to see Jeff gently take her to the ground.

"Aww," She half laughed and half gushed, "They look so cute."

"What are you talking about?" Candice finally gave up and went to see what her best friend was up too.

Seeing them both on the ground, a smile appeared on her face as she motioned the other two to come look. Torrie giggled when she saw that Jeff was now tickling the young diva, and Matt was happy to finally see someone right for his younger brother.

"We should break them apart soon," Candice started, "The foods almost ready."

No one said anything, instead five pairs of eyes just watched as the two young superstars engaged in a whole laugh fest outside.

- - - - -

"You're an ass you know that," Maria laughed as she was being pinned to the ground.

"How am I the ass in this?"

"Cause you're always on top of me." Maria smirked, before looking at Jeff, who had an amused look on, "Oh, freaky."

"You said it not me." Jeff laughed and got off the red-head.

After he pulled her up, they sat on the grass facing each other, the smile never leaving their face. Jeff glanced at the diva next to him, and couldn't help but feel really happy. Remembering what he heard the day before, he really wanted to confront her about it. But it could either go two ways. One, she'll actually tell him the truth, or two, she'll be really upset that he eavesdropped on her conversation.

_Only one way to find out. _

"Hey, Maria," Jeff got her attention, "Um, theres something I wanted to talk to you about."

Maria looked at him, ready to listen, "You see, the other day, I kind of-"

"Guys!" They heard Matt call, "Dinner."

"Coming!" Maria called back, "What were you saying?"

Jeff shook his head, "Nothing, forget it."

Maria nodded and stood up, extending her arm to help the superstar up. Smiling, he accepted her offer and they made their way into the house.

- - - - -

"Why are we doing this again?" Chris asked when he, Matt and Jeff were in the kitchen grabbing a few beers.

"Either we do this," Matt started, "Or we watch chick flicks."

"Right now, I'd rather see a chick flick." Chris muttered.

Jeff stood there amused. After dinner, they all sat around thinking of what to do next. Since they had the next few days off, they were staying over at Matt's house. Of course the girls wanted to watch a movie, where as the guys, they would do anything else. Thats when Mickie suggested a game. She said that they've all been working together for more than two years, and they should at least know the basics about each other.

So they girls decided to play a trivia game. They would break into groups, Torrie volunteering herself out, and they'd have to answer questions about their partners. Unfortunately for Chris and Matt, they didn't really know anything about Mickie and Candice.

"Why?" Jeff smiled.

"Well we all can't know our partners like you little bro." Matt pointed out.

Thats right, Jeff had gotten Maria. Not that he wasn't happy about it, but he just thought it was kind of weird that Torrie would be the 'host' and everyone else was already paired up.

"I don't know that much about her," Jeff assured, "Just some facts."

"Oh my god!" They heard Mickie yell, "How the hell is he suppose to know that?!"

While the guys were in the kitchen, the girls were writing their answers in the living room. The guys already wrote their answers, and were now waiting for the girls to finish up. The two Hardy brothers laughed, knowing that Chris had the same reaction.

"Can't believe I got stuck with her." Chris sighed.

"Hey guys," Maria bounced into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl that Matt was holding, "We're ready."

She laughed as Matt and Chris left the room looking upset, before she let Jeff leave, she grabbed a hand pull of popcorn and threw it in his direction.

"See," She smiled, "My aim got better."

Jeff laughed as he watched her walk away with a handful of the snack in her mouth. Walking into the living room, he sat in between his brother and his partner.

"Okay," Torrie started, "After the end of these questions, the one with the most points wins. And doesn't have to clean this place up."

Everyone looked around, and frowned, in the little time they spent there; they manged to create a huge mess.

"Let's get started shall we?" Torrie smirked at her friends.

- - - - -

After six set of questions, the score was Maria and Jeff with 10, Candice and Matt with 8 and Mickie and Chris is a sad 4.

"Okay," Torrie laughed, "We're half way through. Chris, what did Mickie say as her favorite color?"

"Am I really suppose to know that?" Chris asked for the fifth time that night.

Everyone else rolled their eyes, and got ready for yet, another wrong answer.

"Pink."

"Pink?" Mickie repeated, "Really? Really! Do I look like a person that likes pink?!"

Maria had to cringe, as she heard Mickie yell. Ever since they started the game, Maria could swear that she lost some hearing. Shooting a look at Jeff, he smiled and shook his head. There was no way he was sitting next to Mickie when she was like that. A pleading look in her eyes, Jeff sighed and placed her on his lap before moving over so he was sitting next to Mickie and she was sitting next to Matt.

"Can we move on?" Candice snapped, annoyed with the bickering, "Please."

"Maria," Torrie looked at the youngest diva in the room, "What did Jeff say is his favorite color?"

Maria took sometime to think about this question, she knew that she asked him this, but right now she couldn't remember it. Looking at Jeff, who had to keep a straight face, Maria played with a strand of hair.

"Oh!" Maria clapped her hands together, "He doesn't have one! He says that it changes a lot that he can never stick to one color!"

Everyone looked at her, slightly amused at how excited she got when she remembered the answer.

"Um," Torrie pressed her lips together and looked at the card that she held, "Surprisingly, or not, thats correct."

Maria sat there with a proud smile on her face, so far she was the only one who got that question right. She looked at Candice, who rolled her eyes at her friends too happy state.

"Jeff, what did Maria say is her favorite color?"

"If he gets his correct," Chris interrupted Jeff's answer, "We'll all know they're cheating."

Rolling his eyes, Jeff looked at Maria like she did before. Maria looked back, and chewed her lip, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Red," Jeff nodded, taking his eyes away from her, onto Torrie, "Red."

"Correct." Torrie smiled.

"Come on!" Chris exclaimed, "Thats what twelve right now!?"

"Shut up!" Mickie yelled.

This happened a few times, before the score then moved from Candice and Matt with nineteen points, Maria and Jeff with eighteen and Mickie and Chris with twelve.

"Right?" Chris wasn't sure if that was the correct answer.

"Are you seriously asking if I'm right handed?" Mickie narrowed her eyes at her, "Wow."

"Correct." Torrie rolled her eyes when Chris did a happy dance.

"Chill out," Matt shook his head, "We all got that one right."

Chris shot him a dirty look, before he sat back down, "Joy-Kill."

"It's Kill-joy," Maria smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Chris waved her off, "I'm sure it is."

"Matt," Torrie started placing a card on the table, "What is Candice's favorite Disney song?"

They watched as horror came onto Matt's face, and Maria couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, don't look at me," Jeff pointed to Maria, "It was all her."

"Um," Matt started trying to at least think of a Disney song, "Under the Sea?"

Maria threw her head into Jeff's chest, as everyone started to hear her laugh. A giggle escaped Mickie's lips, Torrie gave a low whistle, while Candice just shook her head.

"Well," Chris, the ever-so-cocky one started, "I guess he got that one wrong."

"Okay then," Torrie smiled, "Lets go to Chris shall we?" She said after Candice answered her question.

"Oh boy." Mickie dropped her head and listen to whatever stupid thing was going to come out of his mouth.

"Lucky guess!" Candice stood up when Chris got that answer right, "That was such a lucky guess!"

"Oh sit down," Chris smirked, "You're just upset that I actually got it right."

"No!" Candice pointed at him, "That was the only one you probably knew! Everyone knows that song!"

"I can't help it if my favorite song is A Whole New World." Mickie smirked.

"Yeah, watch that pretty little smirk disappear when Chris gets the next one wrong." Candice mumbled before sitting back down.

"Moving on," Torrie started after Candice's little comment, "Jeff, same question. What is Maria's favorite Disney song?"

Maria parted her lips a little, so her teeth were showing a bit. She knew that Jeff didn't know this answer, because she never told him. Her favorite wasn't that well known song. It wasn't A Whole New World like Mickie's, nor Someday my Prince Will Come like Torrie's, it was even When You Wish Upon a Star like Candice's. There was no way that Jeff could get this one right.

Jeff thought back of all the questions he asked, and everything she said that might help him with this question. He knew that not even the three other girls knew this answer. Well Torrie knew, since she had the answer in her hand, but before that she had no idea. He then remembered something about Maria's favorite move.

"At the Beginning With You," Jeff answered, "I think."

Maria went wide-eyed when she heard this. She told him that her favorite movie was Anastasia, but she never said anything about the songs. A smile came onto her face when she heard Torrie say correct, and saw Jeff sigh with relief. She didn't know what possessed her, but she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How did you know that?" Candice asked shock, "I didn't even know that."

"Well she said that her favorite Disney movie was Anastasia," Jeff smiled from the kiss, "And I just guess it was that song."

"How do you even know that song?" Matt eyed his little brother.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do," Maria smirked.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," Maria repeated.

"No I don't."

"Fine," Maria crossed her arms, "It's my turn anyways. How do you know the song At the Beginning With You?"

She watched as his eyes dropped and he took in a sigh, "You can always pass." She said once again, knowing that he wouldn't

"This girl I use to watch," Jeff started, "She was obsessed with that song. And she use to sing it all the time."

Maria smiled, knowing that no one really knew about the game. Looking around, she saw that all eyes were on them.

"Is that why you guys were getting all these right?" Torrie asked.

"What?" Maria asked, eyes innocent.

"That," Candice motioned, "The questions."

"What?" Jeff answered this time, "Asking questions about each other?"

"Yes!"

"Well will you look at that?" Jeff stood up and extended his hand to Maria, who took it, "Looks like we won."

"Have fun!" They heard Maria's voice carry when they ran upstairs, alone with her wonderful laugh.

- - - - -

**A/N: Well there you go. The power went out last night, so with nothing to do, and being home alone, I went into my room, with a lot of paper and wrote. I didn't think it would be this long, but it's mostly useless stuff. Um, I just wanted to show that their little game is very improtant to this story, and it will still be after this chapter. I know this isn't the best chapter, but please review!**


	11. Thunder Storms Aren't All Bad

**A/N: Oh god, you guys. I'm so sorry about the wait. My computer completely crashed, so I had to wait until we got another computer. Then I had to try and rewrite this chapter, so sorry if it sucks.**

**- - - - -**

Thunder boomed through the air, and Maria threw the blanket over her head. She hated thunderstorms, she was scared of it, and she hated it. She could see that the clock was now 3:37, and sighed. Here she was wide awake laying on the living room couch.

"Candy?" Maria whispered, trying to wake up her best friend.

"Go to sleep Ria," She heard her mumbled.

Turning her head to the sound of thunder, she felt pathetic. What twenty-something year old women was scared of stupid thunderstorms? Lighting flashed, and for a brief second, she could see Torrie and Candice on the ground, while herself and Mickie had to two couches. When their little game was over, her and Jeff left them before they could say anything.

They stayed in Jeff's room for a bit, before Maria reached up and felt that her hair was really greasy. After taking a shower and getting ready for bed, she slipped into the guest room, and read for a few hours before Candice came and found her. They talked a little, Candice trying to get some answers out of her friend. But was satisfied when she saw Maria happy.

"Mickie," Maria whispered once more when another sound of thunder hit, "Are you up?"

She heard Mickie mumble something that she couldn't understand, and she sighed. Sitting up, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and looked around. Whenever lighting flashed, she could see the room for a slight second. And when it did, Maria saw that they did a really good job of cleaning the place up.

Shacking her head, she laid back down and closed her eyes; trying desperately to fall asleep. Opening her eyes again, she rubbed her face and glanced at the clock. 3:59. Giving a soft grunt, she took her blanket and made her way upstairs.

- - - - -

_I need to tell her. I need to let her know._

Jeff had the same problem as Maria. Well, he wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, he just couldn't fall asleep. He knew that it was late, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find a comfortable position. Ever since rooming with Maria they'd sleep in the same bed. Sure they were uncomfortable about it at first, but soon got used to it.

The first night, Maria had just told him about her parents, and fell asleep weeping in his arms; and every night after, they just slept in the same bed. He's gotten so use to Maria hogging the blanket, and taking up the whole bed space, that now with an empty bed, he just couldn't sleep.

Sighing, he ran his hands over his face. He needed to tell her how he felt, he was so close to telling him that night, but Matt had to interrupt. He wouldn't admit it, but he was thankful that his brother had such bad timing; because if Matt hadn't come outside, then Jeff would have probably told Maria how he felt. Then one of two thing would've happened. Either she'd feel the same way, and seen where they went from there, or she wouldn't have felt the same way, and it would be awkward.

But still, he couldn't stop thinking about his friend downstairs, the way that her smile made him smile. That her laugh was contagious, that she could be so selfless at times, but the next she could the the biggest pain.

He loved the way that every morning, she would always dash into the bathroom to clean herself up. The way she could get anyone to have a good time, the way that she had to have her phone, iPod, and a pack of gum everywhere she went. But what he loved the most was the way she made him feel. Like he told her before, he felt like none of his ex girlfriends actually cared. But he knew she does, and he was falling for her fast, and that feeling was unsettling to him.

Another boom of thunder hit, and he couldn't help but wounder how Maria was doing. He knew that she was afraid of thunderstorms, he knew she hated them and would always say that God was punishing her for something. he shook his head at that thought, she would always think of weird things like that, but that was just another thing he adored about her.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door, Jeff lifted his head to see it open just a crack and saw a head of red hair poke it's way in. She looked around and when her eyes landed on him, Just could see a small frown on her face.

Motioning for her to come in, she wasted no time jumping into his bed. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Jeff smiled, as he brought the blanket to cover both of them and wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate thunder," He could hear her mumble into him, "It sucks."

As another boom filled the room, she felt Jeff's grip tighten around her, and she moved closer to his body. Everyone thinks that he's this crazy guy, willing to do anything to attention. But Maria knew that there was so much more about him, and she grew to enjoy hearing his sarcastic comments, even though she'd never admit it. She loved the way that when she was in his arms, for that brief moment, all her troubles would go away. She felt protected whenever she was around him, and that she would fully be herself.

With the girls, she always felt as if she needed to be as sexy, as glamorous as they were. With them, she always felt as though they were judging her, even if she knew that wasn't true, she couldn't help how she felt. But with Jeff, she knew he would never judge her without hearing her side of the story. What she loved most was that he actually cared about her for her, and not of her looks.

Glancing at the man besides her, she saw him looking blackly at the ceiling, completely in his own world. Snuggling closer to him, she hugged the blanket closer to her body. Her hand was brought up to the necklace and smile. She was falling for him fast, and it was really scaring her.

"Jeff?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He answered, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"I never did thank you for the necklace did I?" He shook his head, "Thank you. I love it."

She reached up and have him a quick kiss on the cheek, before bringing her head back down, "Good night."

"Night," Jeff smiled, and kissed the diva on the head.

Moments later, he felt Maria's breathing pattern slow down, and her breaths becoming deeper. Knowing that she finally fell asleep, Jeff's eyes soon closed and he too, fell asleep.

- - - - -

Candice was the first to wake the next morning, looking over expecting to see her best friend sound asleep; a look of confusion swept across her face when she saw the couch empty. Feeling Torrie waking up, the sexy diva turned her attention to the blonde.

"Where's Maria?"

Torrie, too had a confused look on her face when she saw that the young red-head wasn't there, "Don't know."

Shaking her head, Candice stood up and stumbled into the bathroom to freshen up. When she exited the small room, she saw that Mickie was up and was helping Torrie fold up the blankets. Sitting on the couch, she felt Mickie lean her head on her shoulders.

"Where did Ria go?"

"Don't know," Candice and Torrie replied.

"Some night last night huh?" Torrie broke the silence that took over the three friends.

"I'll say," Mickie sighed, causing the other two to give a small laugh, "Did you know?"

"About Maria and Jeff's little game?" Candice answered, "Nope. She didn't tell me."

"She usually tells us these things."

"Yeah," Mickie agreed, "But I think it's cute. I mean, I would kill to have a guy actually listen to me when I talk."

"Don't we all?" Candice raised her eyebrow.

After giving a small giggle, they sat in silence. Moments later, they heard noises from upstairs, followed by the older Hardy making his way down.

"You're up?" Matt asked, more then stated.

"Really?" Mickie smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Matt sat on the opposite couch, "Where's Maria?"

"Isn't that the question of the morning." Torrie sighed.

"She's with Jeff." They heard a voice say.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I saw her go in there around four this morning," Chris answered taking a seat, "I had to pee."

"The last part, you could've left out." Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "I could've."

"Why is she in his room?" Candice asked, ignoring the two.

"Beats me," Chris answered.

"You don't think," Torrie, left the question open and looked around.

The realization came to the group, and looked across everyone, "They wouldn't, would they?"

"Not without telling us," Candice replied, "Right?"

"He's your brother," Torrie threw at Matt, "Are they?"

"Not that he told me," Matt said.

"Maybe they are," Mickie voiced, "I mean, whats the harm if they are."

"Well, I would've liked my best friend telling me for one," Candice said.

Silence came over them as the thought raced through their minds, "No, they can't be."

The girls agreed with Matt, and tried to get the conversation away from the two.

"Oh, ew," Chris spoke for the first time in a while, "That's just gross!"

"Oh my god," Mickie rolled her eyes, "Slow much?"

Candice gave a quick snicker, and shook her head. Bringing her hand through her hair, she couldn't help but wonder what was really going on with her best friend and the younger Hardy.

- - - - -

For the first time, probably ever, Maria woke up to find Jeff still sleeping. Giving him a small smile, she gently climbed off the bed, careful not to wake him. Glancing at the clock on the way out, she silently cursed and closed the door behind her. Prying that the others were still sleeping, she slowly made her way down into the living room. Seeing her friends sitting on the couch, she did a quick turn around the tried to make an easy escape.

"Maria," Nope, never that easy, "There you are."

"Oh, hey," Maria placed a smile on her face, "Morning."

"Where'd you sleep last night?" She heard Candice ask.

"I slept down here," Maria lied sitting next to her best friend.

"Oh?" Candice eyed her, "You weren't here when I woke up."

"Oh," Maria nodded, "Well I went upstairs earlier, I needed to get something."

"Okay," Candice nodded, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth, but decided not to push her, "Want coffee?"

Nodding, a wave of guilt passed through her body, and she sighed. She hated lying, and she hated it more when she had to lie to her best friend. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she turned her head and saw Chris smirking at her.

"What?" Maria asked a little freaked out.

"Like you don't know." Chris' smirk grew.

"Okay?" Maria knew better then to ask him to explain.

"Don't mind him," Mickie said slapping him, "He's slow this morning."

Nodding, once again, Maria stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Hopping onto the counter, she watched Candice and Matt get breakfast ready. Gladly accepting the cup that Matt handed her, she took a sip and smiled at him in appreciation.

"How'd you girls sleep last night?" Matt asked.

"Good," Candice answered, "Although, I would've been better on the couch."

"Hey, it's not my fault," Maria caught on, "You're the one who said that the ground had more room."

"I wasn't blaming you," Candice smiled, "And I never said it was your fault."

"Whatever," Maria mumbled and took another sip.

"What about you Maria?" Matt asked staying out of their little fight.

"Great," Maria smiled, and went back into the living room. "I slept really good."

When Candice heard her answer, she looked up from what she was doing and watched her walk out of the room. She looked at Matt to see if he noticed her smile, and sure enough he was also looking at the young diva.

"Great?" Candice spoke first, "You said they weren't doing anything!"

"Hey, hey," Matt said blocking himself from the slaps, "I said I didn't think so."

"Yeah, well her answer and smile said something totally different." Candice sighed, "Matt, what if-?"

"Let's not come to any conclusions Candice," Matt stepped in, "We don't know for sure."

Candice was just about to say something, but stopped when the younger Hardy walked into the kitchen and Maria shortly after. They watched as the two younger ones poured coffee into their cups and stood opposite.

"Hey," Matt spoke, "Up late."

"Yeah," Jeff yawned, "Rough night."

"Really?" Matt yelped when he felt Candice's nails digging into his arm from behind the counter.

"Yeah," Jeff repeated, "The sound didn't keep you guys up?"

Candice's face turned from a worried one, into a disgusted one, "No."

"Oh, maybe it was just me." Jeff turned his attention towards the girl to his right.

"Right," Matt shot a side glance to Candice.

"Yeah," Maria spoke up, "I mean the walls in this house isn't really that thick."

"Oh well," Matt started seeing that Candice wasn't going to speak, "We slept fine."

"That's good," Maria nodded, "We wouldn't want you guys to be up all night either."

Both Matt and Candice tried their best to hide their true feelings, as they watched the two walk out.

"Is the food almost ready?" Maria stopped and asked.

Not trusting her voice, Candice nodded and turned her attention to the man standing next to her. By the look on the sexy brunette's face, Matt knew he was about to get an ear full.

"I blame you," Candice nodded, and walked over to the stove.

"Me?" Matt asked, "What did I do?"

"You let them in there alone."

"What is this middle school?" Matt couldn't help but smile, but soon stopped when he saw her glare, "And I didn't let them anywhere alone."

"Well it's your house," Candice spoke, "So it's your fault."

"Do you know whats going on between those two?" Mickie walked into the kitchen on onto the stool.

Candice shot a side way glance at the younger Hardy, and went back to her orange. Matt rolled his eyes, and proceeded to drink the dark liquid in his mug.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Mickie nodded, "Wait. Are they?" She asked motioning to the two in the living room.

She watched as Candice looked up at her for a slip second, before looking back down. Mickie then looked at Matt, and saw him lift his eyebrows.

"No way!" Mickie exclaimed, "Really?!"

"Your fault," Candice shook her head and glared at the owner of the house.

- - - - -

Torrie watched as her best friend spoke to Chris, apparently in deep conversation. Or as deep as you can get while talking to Chris. She then looked on when a certain red-head came and sat besides him. She perked up, when she saw him put his arm around her, but sighed when he was only reaching over for the remote.

Tucking her legs under her, she raised her eyebrows when she saw Maria stand up and sit on the ground, between Jeff's legs. Seeing Maria lean back, so her back was resting on the couch, and both arms on either of Jeff's leg; she grabbed the newspaper and started to read it.

Having a feeling that her best friend wasn't telling her something, Torrie made a mental note to have some one-on-one time with him later.

"Do we have any plans today?" She heard Maria ask when Candice and Matt entered the room, when they were finished cleaning up.

"Nope," Candice answered, "Why do you?"

"Actually Jeff," Torrie started before anyone could answer, "I was thinking that we could go out to lunch."

"Okay," Jeff looked at his best friend, "Sure."

"Well that's not fair," Maria's voice came as a whine, "Then that means I'm going to be stuck with everyone alone?"

"I really don't think you can be with everyone alone." Candice said.

Shooting a playful glare, Maria grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at her best friend.

"Her aims gotten better." Matt laughed.

Maria looked at Jeff with a proud smile on her face, which he gladly returned.

**- - - - -**

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hope you guys liked it, please review.**


	12. Everyone Deserves to be Happy

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. Okay, okay I HATE myself for not updateing in foreverness! So sorry! And the poll it still open, so if you haven't voted yet, be sure to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**- - - - -**

Jeff sat quietly as his best friend slipped on her strawberry milkshake, like Torrie said earlier that day; both she and Jeff went out to lunch. Watching as she placed the glass back down. He knew that something was on her mind, they've known each other for a really long time, and Jeff knew when she wanted to talk about something.

Torrie watched as her best friend shift in his seat. She hid a smirk in her cup, knowing that Jeff knew something was going on. Taking a bite of her fry, she offered him a piece, before setting her plate back down.

"I'm I in trouble?" Jeff finally broke the silence, after refusing her fry.

"I don't know," Torrie shrugged, "It depends."

"On what?" He asked after a moment.

"You should know."

Jeff blinked at his best friend. He learned that whenever a girl acted like this, it usually means he did, or did not, do something. Thinking if he missed her birthday, he shook his head. No, her birthday already passed. He then thought that he said something that offended her.

"Look," Jeff said, not wanting to chance it, "Whatever I said, I'm sorry if I offended you."

He watched as Torrie looked up from her plate with a amused look on her face. She knew that Jeff didn't like making anyone upset, and she loved when he didn't know what he did.

"Oh," Torrie started, "You didn't say anything."

"Then whats the problem?"

"That's the problem."

"What?" He asked confused.

"You know," Torrie shook her head, "I'm surprised you passed high school."

- - - - -

Maria sat in the backyard of the eldest brother's house with a open laptop, and an iPod on high. Laughing at the current e-mail she was reading, she clicked 'reply' and began to type. Every now and then in her spare time, she would do her best to respond her the fan mail. Even though she knew she couldn't respond to all, she made sure to read them all.

A few minutes later, she felt someone take her earphone out of her ear and laugh, "I thought you were responding to e-mails."

Smiling up at the new comer, she watched as he sat on the white plastic chair besides her; "I am."

"Yeah," He nodded and looked at the screen, "I'm sure."

"Okay," Maria said, turning the screen back to her, "I was."

"That dress would look nice on you though," He smirked.

"I do look good in red don't I?" Her smirk identical to his.

Their laughter soon died down, and Matt let her go back to what she was doing. Propping his feet on the chair across from him, he watched Maria's eye light up every time she would find something she thought was cute.

"Did everyone else leave?" He heard Maria ask.

"Yeah," Matt nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him, "Candice said she'll be back in a few though, she just went with Mickie to the market."

"And you didn't go with her because?"

"Do you know what it's like to spend time alone with both girls?" Matt asked.

"No I don't," Maria looked up, sarcasm noticed, "Do tell."

Laughing as Matt rolled his eyes, Maria closed her laptop and placed it on the table. Crossing her legs at her ankle, she placed when on the chair in front of her and leaned her head back.

"It's nice out here."

"A little cold," Matt said not taking his eyes off her.

"A little." She looked at him and noticed that he was looking at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Matt shook his head and looked away.

Raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow, Maria let it go and let her face soak up the sun's rays. Watching as she did so, Matt couldn't help but notice why his brother was into her. It wasn't like Jeff actually told him he was into her, but being his older brother, Matt knew. There was something about the young diva that sat before him. She could just walk into any room, and all the guys wanted to be with her; while all the girls envied her. A smile found it's way onto the older Hardy brother's face when he thought of how happy his brother is.

"Matt?"

"Huh?" He snapped back to reality when he heard the redhead's voice.

"I said if I can ask you something." Maria said looking in his eyes.

"Oh," Matt nodded, "Sure."

When Maria didn't say anything, he noticed the way she pushed her hair back. A habit, according to Jeff, she did when she was nervous.

"It's about your brother," Maria finally said looking back at him.

Matt nodded, once again, as he placed both feet on the ground and leaned forward urging her to continue. He thought that she was going to ask him if Jeff said anything about her. Or if Jeff would like her. Or something on that line.

But she didn't.

"Has he ever shut you out before?" She asked in a uneasy voice.

"Um," Matt started, not really knowing what to say, "A few times. He has a way of shutting people out at times. Why?"

"Oh," A smile appeared on her face, "Just wondering."

"Why?" Matt asked again, knowing a fake smile when he saw one, "Did something happen?"

"No, no," Maria's smile faded a bit, but was still present, "It's nothing. I really have to pee, I'll be right back."

Matt watched as the bubbly women practically ran back into the house. Bowing his head, he didn't even have time to think of what his brother done, or didn't do. He heard the sound of a engine and soon Candice's voice yelling for him to help with the bags. Sighing, he stood up and did what was asked of him.

- - - - -

"Okay here's the deal," Torrie said as they got into the car, "Just answer me this question."

Jeff turned towards his best friend, and waited for her to continue.

"Are you, or are you not sleeping with Maria?"

He blinked. Completely shocked at the question that was asked to him. Was this what the whole lunch about? Him sleeping, or lack of sleeping, with Maria? Turning his attention back to the front of the car, he took the keys out of the engine and looked at the blonde sitting besides him.

"What?"

"Are you, or-"

"No," Jeff shook his head, "I don't want you to repeat the question. I heard the question. I want you to explain."

"Okay," Torrie replied slowly, "Um, are you and Maria, sleeping in the same bed nak-"

"Torrie!" Jeff cried in frustration as he saw her try to hide a smile, "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I want to know!" She loved giving the younger Hardy a rough time, and she was good at it.

"Torrie."

"Okay, okay," She raised her hands up, "It's just that, we think- no we know, you guys have this thing for each other; but are pulling a stupid high school couple thing."

"High school couple thing?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you know. That stupid immature too scared to say how you feel- you know what, never mind about that. Just answer the question."

"No." Jeff said starting the car.

"No, you're not sleeping with her? Or no, you're not going to answer my question?"

"I can't even talk to you right now," Jeff shook his head and pulled out of the stall.

"Well fine," Torrie said lifting her leg onto the seat so she was facing him, "Then just listen."

Jeff couldn't help but roll his eyes, he knew that if he went to lunch he'd get attack in some form. If only he listened to his brother and dragged someone with him.

"I know that your girlfriends in the past hasn't been the best experience, but this is Maria." She said stressing 'Maria' to make a point, "And I know you know that. But for some reason, you don't want to make a move. I don't know if it's because you're not ready, which I think is total bull. Or because you don't think she's into you. Which believe me, she is." Torrie took a breath to make sure Jeff was listening to her, "And I know that you're thinking, we'll I'm a girl, I know when another girl is into someone. And I see the way you two look at each other, the way you guys are so careless to have fun. I mean, look at this morning."

Jeff glanced at her, as she continued, "She could have sat anywhere in that living room, but she sat with you. And I know you guys have a storyline or whatever, but that doesn't mean you guys have to take it off screen. I mean, unless you feel something for her. And you can't deny that you don't." She said pointing at him when he was about to object, "Because I know you do. Candy told me that Maria told you about her parents, we don't even know the whole story Jeff."

Jeff nodded, he knew this. "And if you're scared that it won't work out, just take the chance. I mean, you're Jeff fricken Hardy. You're the risk taker here aren't you? Take the chance, and who knows maybe it'll work out. And you guys will get married, and I'll be giving a speech, of course. Then you'll have kids, and I get to tell them how you guys got together."

She paused when he gave her a look, but waved him off. "Come on Jeff, think about it. What could possibly happen. You guys will lose your friendship? Because you know as well as I do, that that won't happen. You guys are too close for that."

"You know," Jeff said as they pulled into the drive way, "You're the only person I know that can carry a conversation by herself."

"I said to think about it!" She called when he walked out of the car and into the house, "He better think about it."

- - - - -

Upon entering the house, Torrie noticed that there were two people missing. One being Chris, who she knew, had to meeting with Dan. And the other being Maria.

"She's upstairs," Torrie heard Matt say.

Walking into the kitchen, she noticed that Matt's answer was directed towards the younger brother. Plucking a grape off of the plate, Torrie shot a look towards her best friend.

"Shut up." Jeff mumbled.

"Who?" Matt looked up, "Me?"

"No," Jeff shook his head, "My so called best friend."

Torrie smirked as she watched him leave the room. Turning her attention back to the other two in the room who looked at her, she shook her head.

"Thank god!" Candice sighed in relief.

"Well if they're not," Matt paused, "You know. Then what..."

"I don't know," Torrie shook her head, "I mean it's obvious that they like each other."

"Maybe we should..."

"No," Candice cut in this time, "They're grown ups. They need to learn."

"This is true." Torrie nodded, "Where's Micks?"

"Sleeping on the couch," Matt nodded towards the living room.

When Torrie left the room, both Candice and Matt couldn't help but laugh when they heard the sleeping diva curse the blonde. Candice looked up from her laptop, and across the room to the older Hardy.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked when he felt her eyes on him.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Just worried I guess."

"About?"

Instead of answering, the sexy diva looked towards the stairs. Understanding, Matt nodded and made his way towards the brunette.

"At least they're not sleeping together," Matt smiled, "At least, not yet anyways."

"God Matt!" Candice swatted his arm, "Is that really suppose to help?"

- - - - -

Jeff made his way up the stairs, looking for the bubbly red-head. Thinking she was in the guest room, he opened the door. Only to be met by an empty room. Opening his bedroom door, he was surprised to find her awake.

"Wow," Jeff smiled, when she looked up, "You're up."

"Shocker right?" Maria laughed, "How'd lunch go?"

"It's went." Jeff said closing the door and making his away across his room, and changing into something more comfortable.

Although she should be used to it by now, Maria couldn't help but frown at the lack of details he shared. Watching as he changed, her frown deepened, when she realized all the times she would ask how something went, and all she got was either a one or two word answer. As much as she tried, she still couldn't understand how Jeff could share so much about one subject, but completely shut her out about another.

"So," Maria quickly replaced her frown with a smile when the younger Hardy turned around, "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much," She rolled her eyes, "E-mails."

"And?"

"What makes you think there's an 'and'?" She said trying to seem upset.

"Because there always is one."

"Okay, fine," She gave in when he wouldn't stop looking at her, "I did a little online shopping."

"Is there like an AA meeting for that kind of stuff?" Jeff smirked, sitting besides her.

"For what, shopping?" He nodded, "It's not like I need it anyways."

"Yeah, sweetheart, you do." Jeff said before exiting the room.

Watching him go, Maria couldn't shake the feeling she got every time he would call her 'sweetheart'. Pressing her lips together, her hand found it's way onto her neck, and she fingered her necklace. Sighing, she placed the book onto the side table and followed him downstairs.

- - - - -

"Did you tell her?" He heard someone asked when he turned the corner of the mainly empty hallway.

It's been two weeks since they were at Matt's house, and every chance she got Torrie would ask the same question.

"Jeff," She started again, "Did you tell her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Torrie."

"Well, when are you going to?!" She completely ignored him.

"I don't know."

"Hey," Torrie's look became softer then she noticed her best friend's attitude, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Jeff said looking down at the blonde, "Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

"Yeah," Torrie eyed him, "Fine, I'll let it go. See you out there."

Jeff nodded, and watched her walk away. Walking in the opposite direction, he came to a door and knocked. Greeting the few people who passed, he waited. Turning the doorknob, he opened the door and entered the locker room.

Seeing her in the red matching outfit, and her red hair tied up, he grinned. Yeah, red was definitely her color. She was hunched over, tying the laces on her shoe, and Jeff examined her body. Her toned stomach, her long legs, her tan. Every curve, every inch.

"You look ready," Jeff said shaking the thoughts away.

"Yep," Maria stood up, stretching her arms, "Can't wait to finally shut that blonde up."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at how much she got into her storyline. The company still stuck with the feud between the girl before him and the girl he just talked to in the hallway.

"How much longer do you think you'll have to keep this up?"

"Who cares?" Maria smiled, "It's fun beating Torrie up."

"I bet," Jeff laughed with her, but soon died down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Maria asked echoing the words of his best friend.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded, "I'm fine. Now come on, your match is next pretty lady."

Rolling her eyes at her current nickname, she followed him out of the locker room they had to share and down the hall. Linking hands, as they were required too, Maria couldn't help but smile. She felt safe, protected.

She felt happy.

- - - - -

"Excited?" Jeff asked the newly crowned number one contender, as they walked to their locker room.

Turning to face the man besides her, she flashed him a smile and nodded. Beating Torrie meant that she would have a shot at the title.

"I wouldn't be so excited," They heard a voice, "This title isn't going anywhere."

Rolling her eyes, her smile died down to a smirk, "You keep telling yourself that Micks."

"Well I'm required too," Mickie smiled and hooked arms with the redhead, "Because of you, I'm getting a heel turn."

"At least you won't have to be psycho anymore." Jeff said from his safe distance behind the two.

Flipping him off, Mickie turned and continued to talk to the beauty besides her. Giving Jeff a smile, who gladly returned it, Maria turned her attention back to her hyper friend.

Jeff followed the two, watching in silence. Ever since his talk with his best friend all he could think about was the red head in front of him. Was it really that obvious that he had feelings for her? Was it that obvious that she felt that same about him?

No, it couldn't be. Other than that kiss, she hasn't hinted that she felt the same way. Shaking his head, he thought to himself that Torrie was officially losing her mind.

"Um, actually," He heard Mickie's voice when they came to the door of the locker room he shared with Maria, "Jeff, can I talk to Ria alone?"

"Sure," Jeff nodded, "I have to go find Chris anyways. You two have fun."

Seeing Maria roll her eyes at his comment, he left the two ladies with a smile on his face.

"You see," Mickie smirked, "That's what I need to talk to you about."

Tearing her eyes off the retreating back, she looked at her friend with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Get in," Mickie answered opening the door for her taller friend.

"What is this?" Maria asked seeing both her best friend and a blonde in the room, "An intervention?"

"If you want to call it that." Candice said.

"Personally, I like 'hook-up 101'." The shortest of the group smiled.

"Have a seat Ree." Torrie rolled her eyes at the latest comment.

Sitting in the seat closet to her, she waited for her friends to continue.

"Okay, Ria," Candice said taking her hand.

"I don't have a problem," Maria interrupted, "If that's what this is about."

"Yeah you do hun," Candice replied.

"A very common case of oblivious." Torrie chimed in.

"To what?" Maria asked, truly confused.

"To this," Mickie grabbed a picture off of the table and shoved it in the red heads face.

Seeing the reason of this 'invertention' Maria couldn't help but laugh. Are they really serious?

- - - - -

"Hey man," Jeff greeted the man he was looking for.

"Hey," Chris greeted back, "Aren't you suppose to be with your girl?"

"My girl?" Jeff asked amused, "She isn't my girl."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Chris said.

Rolling his eyes, he studied his co-worker. Usually Jeff would just ignore any comment that came out of Chris' mouth, but the way he said it; no sarcasm in his voice, none of that tone he would usually say when he talked about something dirty. No, none of that, Chris just said it.

"Okay Jeff," Chris started, "I know that I'm attractive, but I'm not like that. I mean, if you are, hey that's great. Be merry, just not around me."

Okay, throw Chris being serious out the window.

"Ew no," Jeff shook his head, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Chris asked, "Or should I be asking, about who?"

Meeting the older man's eyes, Jeff sighed, "What would make you think-"

"I'm not stupid little one," Jeff rolled his eyes at his nickname, "I get it. I mean, Maria's a catch. She's hot, funny, has that innocent, edgy thing going on. Not to mention she's a feisty one-"

"Okay," Jeff interrupted, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "She's something, I know. But that still doesn't-"

"I was getting to that," Chris interjected this time, "I remember Candice telling me that when Maria first came into the business, she really wanted to meet you first."

"That was because-"

"Who cares why," Chris waved him off, "But come on man, if someone that hot like Maria is likes you. Dude, you have to go for it; because her looks just might cost you your chance. I mean there are a lot of other guys who view her the same way. Listen, I'd love to stay and continue this little love fest, but I have to go."

Watching Chris walk away, Jeff took the seat that was now vacant. Dropping his head in his hands, he sighed.

- - - - -

Playing with her heels, with her toes, Maria sighed. She's been sitting here for about fifteen minutes, pretending to listen to what her friends were babbling about. Nodding when she heard a question, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Candice said, hating that she had been interrupted.

"Change," Maria answered, walking to her bad, "But I'm listening, keep going."

Hearing Candice continue where she left off. Maria slipped out of her pants and her bikini like top. Sliding her long legs into her jeans, she then threw on her tank top. Turning to her best friend, she nodded, making it seem as though she was listening, let alone caring, about the topic of their conversation.

At the beginning, she fought back when accused of having a feeling for her co-worker that wasn't professional. But after about the first five minutes, of being ganged up on, Maria gave up. Running a comb quickly through her hair, she dropped herself back down on the leather sofa.

Flipping her phone open, reading the text from her brother and sighed.

"Are you waiting for a call?"

"Huh?" Maria looked up when she realized that it was Torrie who asked the question, "Oh, uh, no."

"Okay then," Candice started, "Where was I?"

"Oh God Candy!" The youngest found herself saying, "Haven't you guys noticed that I haven't been listening to you guys for the last ten minutes. I understand what you're doing. I think. But I really have to-"

"No!" Candice shot back, "You are going to sit your ass down and listen to us."

"Look, I appreciate you guys. But this isn't any of your business."

"Maria," Candice stood up, "As my best friend, you are my business."

"Oh," Maria gave a laugh, "Like I haven't heard that before."

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

"Because, you guys know I don't want to talk about this! But you're still pushing me into doing it!"

"Maria-" Mickie tried.

"No!" Maria cried, "Just because you guys don't have a love life, doesn't mean that you guys have to step foot into mines and try and make me some freak show!"

"We weren't doing that!"

Looking at all three girls, Maria sighed, "I have to go." She said ignoring the girls plea to stay, slipped on her heels, grabbed the bags and left the locker room.

"Whoa, watch where you're going Ria,"

"Sorry Shawn," Maria sighed, as she grabbed his hand and hoisted herself off the ground.

"Are you okay?" The person who was now like her older brother asked.

"Yeah," Maria said picking up the bags, "Fine. Have you seen Jeff by any chance? I really want to get out of here."

"Yeah, just saw him talking to Chris around the corner," Shawn helped her with the bags, "He seemed a little down."

"Is he okay?" Maria asked concern, her worries now changed.

"He just looks really beat," Shawn replied, "But what about you. You look like you're about to kill someone."

"I guess you could say that," Maria gave a small smiled, "Just a lot going on."

"With Jeff?"

Shooting him a look, Maria shook her head.

"Maria look," Shawn started, "You're like a little sister to me. I know when something's bothering you, and I know you don't want to talk about that something right now. But if it help, I know he feels the same way."

- - - - -

"Please tell me you're not dead."

Hearing that, he looked up. When he did, he felt his heart skip a beat. She looked flustered, and he didn't know if it was because of the match, or because she was upset.

"If I was, it wouldn't be such a bad thing." He replied.

Watching her nod, she sat down next to him and set the bags besides her, "Yeah it would. I mean, who would protect me from PMS spiders?"

Laughing, Jeff nodded, "Well it's a good thing than huh?"

Noticing the bags for the first time, he was confused, "Are we leaving early?"

Looking at the bags, Maria shrugged, "I am, you can stay here if you want."

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Fine," Maria stood up, "Look I really want to get out of here, you can stay if you want. I really don't want to make you leave if you have something to do."

He knew here, and he felt his heart tug. He knew she was trying to hold back the tears. Standing up, Jeff gently stood the bags from her hand, took his bags off the floor and followed the diva to the cars.

Sliding into the car after Maria, he closed the door and took a look at the girl besides him. He didn't know what happened, but he guessed it had something to do with her friend trying to get into her life.

Half way to the hotel, Jeff's eyes wandered from the tinted window to the girl who just let out a small sob. Without a second thought, he moved closer and carefully wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her lean against him, he moved her purse that was sitting between them and moved closer. Burying her head in his chest, his grip on her tightened, telling her that whatever happened; he was there for her.

Coming to their hotel, Jeff slowly slid out of the car, bags in hand, and other arm protectively around the crying diva. Taking the back entrance, they headed into the elevator and into the room. Placing the broken girl onto the bed, Jeff grabbed her sweats and helped her change.

"Are you okay?" Jeff gently asked when he saw her breathing pattern get back to normal.

"Yeah," Maria's voice raspy from the crying, "Sorry."

"Hey," Jeff started, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Nodding, Maria wiped the tears the best she could. Excusing herself, she went into the bathroom to clean herself, but taking one look in the mirror, made her cry even more. Seeing the scene in front of him, he wasted no time and raced to the crying diva's side and held her in his arms. Still very concerned with everything, he lead her to the bed; where she laid her head down and tried to control her tears.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Jeff replied sitting next to her.

"Everyone deserves to be happy right?" Maria asked.

"Of course," Jeff answered brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Even me?" She looked so broken, scared, innocent at the same time, it made Jeff's heart break.

"Especially you Ria."

Sitting up, Maria snaked her arms around his neck and whispered in the nape of his neck, "Thank you Jeff."

"For what?" Jeff asked, hugging her back.

"Everything," Maria said and unwrapped herself of the hug.

Looking into his eyes, Maria got lost. With everything that happened that day, to her match with Torrie, to her fight with her friends, to her brother's text, and now this she couldn't handle it. She didn't know what to do, all she knew is that she needed to do something about of her problems.

Leaning in, her lips met with Jeff's surprised ones. Pulling back and seeing Jeff's reaction, she mentally cursed herself, the last time this happened, they didn't talk to each other for days.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Maria said and started out of the room.

Jeff just sat there, confused, and shocked all at the same time. Did she just kiss him? Or did he kiss her? No, he didn't kiss her, because he was just as surprised as she was. Snapping out of his thoughts, he raced to catch up with the girl he wouldn't let leave again.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back and looked deep into her eyes. She had a mixture of sadness and fear in them, and he hated that. Knowing that this wasn't exactly the way he wanted to tell her, he didn't have much of a choice. Cupping her face with his hands, he watched a flash of worry across Maria's face. Without missing a beat, he leaded in to give her a short sweet kiss.

Backing up, Jeff saw pure look of confusion on her face. Fingering her necklace, Maria stepped forward, and slowly brought her hands around his neck. Without taking her eyes off his, she repeated his action, this time for a longer meaningful kiss.

Feeling Maria start to walk, Jeff followed and walked backwards towards the bed. Feeling the foot of the bed behind his legs, he turned around and slowly lowered her down.

Watching him take his shirt off, she couldn't help the tear that was sliding down her face. Feeling Jeff gently wipe it, he lowered himself and Maria could Jeff herself relax as they shared yet another kiss. Feeling him beg for entrance, she let and and felt him explore the foreign land.

Knowing that this isn't the way she'd normally deal with something, Maria didn't care. She wanted to feel safe, she wanted to feel protected, she needed Jeff to know how she really felt.

And after this, she really hoped he felt the same way.

- - - - -

**A/N: Well, there you have it people! I know that the beginning was a little sloppy, but I hope the ending made up for it. Please don't be too mad with the way they 'got together' I just thought that with everything going on in Maria's life (some you'll find out in other chapters) this would be the best way. Once again, sorry for the wait, and I hope you review!**


	13. I Don't Know!

**A/N: Omg you guys, can I first start off by saying…It's about damn time that Jeff won the title! Geeze! Phew, now…Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Hope you enjoy****.**

**- - - - -**

Feeling a gust of cold wind, Maria groaned and hugged the blanket tighter around her. Flying her eyes open at the night's events, she sat up and found the spot next to her empty. Worry set in. What if Jeff didn't feel that same way? What if he just saw her in her state and felt bad for her?

Too much things were going on in her life right now; with her fight with her best friend, to her brother's text and now this? She didn't know if she had enough strength to fix everything.

Feeling another breeze, Maria looked toward the balcony door and noticed it was open. Tossing the blanket to the side, she parted the blinds and stepped out.

"Hey," Jeff turned around when he heard Maria come out.

"Hey," Maria released the breath that she was holding.

Walking to the edge of the balcony, and standing next to him, she looked out at the view in front of her. The streets were so busy at this time of hour; that the young Diva was tired just looking at all the cars, and people passing by.

"How are you?"

"I'm not going to lie," Maria shrugged, feeling his eyes on her, "Been better."

Glancing at Jeff, she saw him nod; thankful that he knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Do you have anything to do today?"

"Not really," She replied, "But I think I'm going to go talk to Candy."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to get you upset," Jeff said, "They're just looking out for you."

"I know," Maria sighed, "It's just. Just because I'm the youngest, I feel like they're looking out for me too much. I mean, I have to make mistakes to learn right?"

Once again, Jeff nodded. Maria turned her attention back to the street below her; wondering if he was going to bring what happened the night before up, or she'd have to do it.

"What about you?" Maria chickened out, "What do you have planned?"

- - - - -

Jeff looked over his shoulders when he heard the door to the bathroom close. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face and leaned against the railing. Ever since Maria came out, he was waiting for the right time to bring the previous night's events up, but just couldn't find the right time.

He didn't want to just jump into it and make her uncomfortable, but he didn't want her to think that he didn't care about it.

Truth was he didn't even know if Maria cared. Jeff knew the state that she was in, and a part of him felt as if hooking up with someone was her outlet; and if that was the case, than Jeff would feel terrible for taking advantage of the broken women.

He had feelings for her; he wasn't going to deny it anymore. But if he had to hide them to make Maria feel safe, to make her feel comfortable, he was willing to do so; for her sake.

Taking one last look at everything around him, he took a deep breath before heading back into the room.

Hearing the door crack open, he looked up and saw Maria dressed in jeans and a plain tank top.

"So," Maria looked at the man sitting on top of the bed, "I'm going to go. Do you need anything before I leave?"

Shaking his head, Jeff threw off his shirt and tossed a clean one over his head. Feeling Maria's eyes on him, he turned to face her and saw an amused look on her face.

"What?"

Tilting her head to the side, Maria shrugged, "You're going to wear that to work out?"

"It's a gym Ria," Jeff smiled, "Not a fashion show."

"Yeah," Maria rolled her eyes, "But still. Anyway, I'm leaving."

"Good luck," Jeff called.

"Like I need it," He heard her, as she slipped on her shoes, "Okay, maybe I do. Bye!"

Now that Jeff was alone, his smile fell. Hiding his feelings was so much easier said than done.

- - - - -

Once outside and in the elevators, Maria sighed. Maybe he really didn't like her that way. Maybe Jeff really did feel sorry for her and kissed her to make her feel better. Shaking her head, for again falling for a person she could have, she stepped out of the elevator and to her best friend's room. Knocking on the door, she waited. When no one answered, she seriously thought about turning around and heading back to her room.

"Chill out Maria," She mumbled to herself, "This is Candy. She's your best friend, she can't be that mad."

Exhaling, she adjusted the strap on her shoulder, "Okay, I got this. Just knock, maybe she just didn't hear the first time."

Bringing her hand back down she shook her head, "Damn it Maria, just knock on the door. It isn't that hard."

Knocking on the door, Maria felt nervous. What if she was still mad at her for yelling? After a few moments of waiting, Maria heard a faint voice coming closer to the door. Hearing the locks on the other side of the door click, Maria was greeted with her best friend's brown eyes.

"Maria," There was no anger, no remorse in her voice; she just said it.

"Hey," Maria let out a shaky breath and smiled, "Can I come in?"

Not taking her eyes off of the redhead, Candice moved aside and let her in. Maria stepped in and noticed that both Mickie and Torrie were there also.

"So," Candice voice came through Maria's ears, "What can we do for you?"

"You're still mad," Maria whispered as she glanced at the girls around her.

"What do you expect Maria?" Candice asked, "We try to help you, and you get all upset and start freaking out."

Maria knew that she was right; she shouldn't have gotten so upset. But she didn't think she freaked out.

"I know," Maria replied, "And I so sorry. But with everything that was going on, with Jeff, with my brother, and the fact that I didn't want to talk about it. I just couldn't do it. So I took it out on you guys, because I knew you guys would understand. I mean, we all yelled at each other at some point, and we all understood." Maria licked her lips, "And I know I was wrong, and I shouldn't have let out my feelings and lash out at you guys. But with what happened with me and Jeff last night, I really need to talk to you guys."

Looking around after her little speech, she noticed the confused look on each of her friends' face.

"What do you mean," Torrie spoke slowly, "'What happened between me and Jeff? '"

"You guys…" Mickie motioned with her hands when Maria didn't answer.

"No," Maria shook her head, "We didn't."

"So what happened?" Mickie was fully curious to find out.

"We," Maria paused, "Um, we hooked up."

"But you didn't…" Torrie asked.

"No," Maria repeated, and looked over at Candice, who didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" Candice studied the women in front of her.

"They didn't sleep together Candy," Mickie looked toward the sexy diva.

"No," Said Candice, "With your brother. You said 'with everything that was going on, with Jeff, with my brother' what's going on with your brother?"

Maria sighed; she didn't want to make a big deal out of her fear.

"Nothing, it's just that we'll be in Chicago next week. And I know my family is going to want to 'talk'. This is always the chance they have to brag about their golden child." She rolled her eyes.

- - - - -

"_I still don't get what the big deal is little bro," Matt's voice came through the speaker, "I thought you liked Maria."_

"I do Matt," Jeff sighed, "That's the problem."

"_I'm lost."_

"Whatever is going on in her life right now obviously took a toll on her last night; and she needed someone to be there for her. And I was the one there."

"_You don't believe that."_

"Yeah I do,"

"_No," Matt said, "Do you really think that she's that kind of girl? Did you ever think that since you didn't bring it up, she thinks that you don't feel the same way she does?"_

"I got to go," Jeff sighed, not wanting to hear his brother anymore, "I'll call you later."

"Maybe he's right," Jeff heard a voice behind him say, "I've known that girl for a long time, and she gets a little worried at times."

"A little?" Jeff couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay," Laughed Shawn, "She's a worried mess. But you can't help but love her for it."

Jeff raised his eye brows and let out a small breath, yeah, he knew.

"But your brother's right," Shawn said, "Maybe you should be the one to spark the conversation."

"Well, next time I know not to have the phone on speaker," Jeff joked.

"Look Jeff," Shawn started, "We're leaving for Chicago tomorrow, and every time we're there, Maria meets up with her family. Don't really know what's going on there, but we know that they're not the perfect family. Maybe you could start there."

"Whose we?"

"Me and Candice," Shawn stood up, "Maria's stubborn, she won't tell us. But from your face, I can tell she told you and knowing her, there's a reason for that."

- - - - -

"So, are you going to take him?" Torrie asked as Maria was sitting between her and Mickie.

"Take who where?" Maria asked.

"My best friend," Torrie smirked, "To meet your family."

"Ah, yes," Maria nodded, "My wonderful family. I don't think so."

"So you'd rather go alone?" Mickie chimed in.

"I don't know," The youngest of the group sighed, "But you know how my family is, especially my mom."

"Maybe you should Ree," Candice said sitting opposite of her, "I mean the last time you met up with them-"

"I don't need a refresher, Candy," Maria stopped her, "Thanks."

From the moment she walked into the room until now, which was a good fifteen to twenty minutes ago; Maria managed to makes amends with each Diva in the room.

"Well, I don't need you coming back all upset," Candice's mother-tone came through, "I still don't understand how they can be so dismissive of your feelings."

"They aren't like that," Maria lied.

"Oh no," Torrie shook her head, "They just have the tendency to completely ignore the fact that they don't give you any credit."

"Maria, we understand you love your family. But they do have a good idea of how to upset you. Don't you think?" Mickie added.

"I guess," She sighed, "I don't know. I guess I'm just used to it that's all. When you grow up around your parents over looking the good things you do, and just focusing on the bad, I guess you just get used to it."

"But it shouldn't be like that Ria," Candice sighed, placing a comforting hand on her best friend's.

Maria sighed, once again, and nodded. She knew that. But what could she do; like the saying states, 'you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family.' And Maria learned the exact meaning to that quote.

"Can we just talk about something else?"

"Sure we can," Torrie was the first to jump, "How about we talk about what exactly you did with my best friend last night."

"You make it sound trashy," Maria looked toward the blonde.

"Well since you say you didn't do anything, other than kiss, you have nothing to worry about." Torrie smiled sweetly.

"Never mind that," Mickie rolled her eyes at the two, "What I really want to know is, have you guys talked about it?"

"No," The redhead mumbled, "I was waiting for him to bring it up."

"Ria," Candice shook her head, "As sweet as Jeff is, he's still a guy. Guys usually wait for you to bring it up."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Maria voiced.

"What if he does?"

"Why wouldn't he? I mean look at you."

"I don't think he would've kissed you back if he did."

Maria frowned as she listened to all three friends throw their thoughts at her at once. Why couldn't love be easy for once?

- - - - -

The next morning, Jeff zipped up his luggage and rolled it closer to the door. Looking over at Maria, who was standing on the bed looking confused, and smiled. Walking closer to her, Jeff noticed that the Diva managed to dump all her clothes onto the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Found it?" Jeff asked.

"If I did, then I wouldn't be standing on top of the bed, would I?" Maria snapped.

Raising his hand in surrender, Jeff dropped the subject. Ever since Maria woke up this morning she was in a really bad mood; and unfortunately for Jeff, he was the only one that she took it out on.

Thinking it was because she had to wake up earlier than normal, Jeff walked back into the bathroom to collect all of Maria's things, and put them into a small zip lock bag.

"Jeffy!" Maria's whiny met his ears, "Can you help me find it?"

"Did you check outside?" Jeff walked out of the bathroom, Maria's things in hand.

Watching her shake her head and hop off the bed, Jeff set her things onto the bed. They had to be at the airport in an hour, but Maria was freaking out over her lost iPod.

"It's not out here!" Jeff heard Maria high pitched voice cry.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jeff sighed. If he were an iPod, where would he be? He knew that Maria already checked under the pillows, and the sheets. He saw her check the living area and the kitchen. Jeff himself checked the bathroom. Maria already looked in her bags, and obviously she checked her luggage and outside.

"Jeff!" Maria whined once again as she came back inside with a frown on her face, and plopped onto the bed.

"Which jeans did you wear yesterday?" Jeff asked, remembering that he saw it with her the day before.

"The black ones," Maria pointed in the general direction of the jeans.

Rolling his eyes at Maria's great sense of directions, Jeff carefully stepped over her clothes, to the jeans. Picking up Maria's small sized black jeans, he shoved his hands into her pockets. Feeling the small device in one of her back pockets, Jeff sighed.

Tossing it to her, Maria looked besides her, and her face lit up, "You found it!"

"Is that the thanks I get?" Jeff mocked, "Gee, I can feel the love."

The smile not leaving her face, Maria got up from the bed and walked over to the pouting man. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you Jeff."

"That's better," Jeff smirked.

Maria stepped out of his embrace and matched his smirk, and playfully pushed him. Raising his eyebrows, Jeff slowly inched towards the already shrieking redhead.

"No!" Maria's laugh filled the air, as Jeff threw her over his shoulders.

Spinning, he then dropped her on the bed and started to tickle her. Hearing the mixture of her shrieking and laughing, Jeff couldn't help but smile.

"No, Jeff. Stop!" Maria managed to get out in between laughs, "I'm sorry!"

Ignoring all pleas, Jeff continued to tickle her. He couldn't help by think how beautiful she was, despite her hair all messed up, and tears slowly starting to slip down her face; due to the laughter.

"Wow," A voice came out of nowhere, causing Jeff to freeze, and Maria's laugh died down to a giggle, "What is this?"

"Candy."

"Torr," was their response.

"I'm here too," The duo heard Mickie's voice, "I'd like some acknowledgement you know."

"Hey Micks," Jeff and Maria said and stood up to properly present themselves.

"Again I ask," Candice started, "What was that?"

"I'll go and check us out Maria," Jeff said not wanting to be apart of whatever was going to go down, "Ladies."

"I'll come with you," Torrie was not going to let her best friend off the hook.

Hearing the hotel room door close, both brunettes looked back at the only redhead in the room with both curious and amused looks.

"Maria?" Candice said in a warning manner.

"Nothing," Maria mumbled, and started to repack her things, "Nothing."

"So you guys didn't talk about it yet?" Mickie asked, kneeling to help her friend.

- - - - -

"She told you guys?" Jeff asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah she did," Torrie answered and punched him in the arm, "Unlike someone. Way to tell your best friend something like that."

"Okay, one, ow," Jeff rubbed his arm, "And two, I was going to tell you."

"When?" Torrie challenged, "Exactly, Jeff you can't do that."

"Do what?" Jeff replied as they came to another floor and an elderly couple stepped in.

"You can't woo-hoo with one of my closest friends, and not tell me about it," Torrie whispered.

"Woo-hoo?" Jeff mocked.

"Shut up," Torrie rolled her eyes.

"Again, with the punching," Jeff said, holding his arm.

Instead of answering, Torrie only smiled at the couple who was currently looking at them. The elevator, once again dinged, and the four of them stepped out. Casting Jeff a look, the blonde shook her head and walked over to the front desk.

"So, are you going to talk to her about it?" She asked when Jeff was standing besides her.

- - - - -

"I don't know," Maria sighed as she zipped up her luggage, "I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"So just ignoring the fact makes it better?" Candice asked, trying to get the younger Diva to see how stupid she was being.

"I don't know," Maria cried, and dropped her head back onto the bed, "I'm confused."

"You think?" Mickie laughed, "But really Ria, you guys need to talk about it."

Maria's frown deepened as she knew that her hyper friend was right. She really wanted to see where Jeff's feelings were in all this, but she didn't want to end up hurt if it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I know," Maria stood up, "But, I can't. Because I have to deal with my superb family."

"So is Jeff going with you?"

"Do you think he'd want too?" Maria asked, kind of annoyed that they're back to the subject of Jeff and her family.

"I think so," Candice nodded, "I mean, I heard from Shawn that you actually told him about them."

"Like what's going on." Mickie chimed in, eye brows raised.

- - - - -

"How could she not tell us, but she can tell you?" Torrie asked, "I mean, she's known you for what, couple months now. But she's known us since she came into the WWE."

"I don't know Torrie," Jeff said for like the fifth time that day, "You should ask her that."

"Well are you going with her?" Torrie really wanted to know if he at least willing to go.

"If she wants me to, I'll go," Jeff said handing the man his and Maria's key, "If she doesn't, I won't."

"But you know how she is," Torrie said, "She'll deny any help, and say that she's fine, when really she's not."

"Maria's a strong girl," Jeff said, not wanting to share a story that wasn't his to tell.

"Really?" Challenged Torrie, "How so?"

"I can't tell you," Jeff thanked the man and looked down at his best friend, "Ask her."

"I can't," Torrie followed, "I don't want to push her into tell us."

"Well then," Jeff said and pressed the button to their floor, "It's not my problem."

"That's not fair," Torrie crossed her arms.

- - - - -

"Yes it is!" Maria whined.

"No Maria," Candice sighed, once again, "It's not."

"How would you know?" Maria eyed her best friend, "You don't even know."

"Maria, just stop," Candice shook her head, and tossed another hat to her best friend, "That one matches better."

"No it doesn't!" Maria's whine could be heard.

"Oh good god Candy," Mickie started, "Just let her wear the hat."

"I'm using it," Candice protested.

"It'll make her shut up," Mickie said.

"No," Candice stood her ground, "Maria just stop and wear this one."

"No!" Maria threw it back at her.

"Maria!" Candice cried, but heard a knock on the door.

Opening it, she looked at the taller of the two, "Make her shut up!"

"Then let me wear your hat!" The three heard Maria's voice.

"What's going on?" Torrie asked a little amused.

Both Jeff and Torrie walked into the room and looked around. There had to be a least three of Maria's hats on the floor. The shortest of the group sitting at the round table with her head resting against it, the youngest of the group on the floor, pouting; and former one time women champion just looked annoyed.

"Someone's being a baby and won't shut up," Candice's gaze was at her best friend.

"Someone's being a bitch and won't share," Maria bit back.

"Oh my god, just shut up!" Mickie's mumbled voice cried.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" A new voice said.

"Chris!" Maria whined, taking this chance to get him on her side, "Tell her to give it to me."

"Candice," Chris gave her a stern look, "Give it to her."

"You're an idiot," Candice shook her head, "Maria, we have to go, hurry up."

"Not until you give me the hat," Maria knew she was being childish, but she wanted that hat.

Roughly running her fingers through her hair, Candice took a deep breath and looked at the tallest in the room.

"Jeff," Candice practically begged, "Please."

Hiding a smirk, he walked over to the pouting Diva. He seen this act before, and he knew what she wanted. But with one look at Maria, he knew that he was going to play along.

"Why are you so set on wearing that hat?" Jeff asked.

"Because it's plaid!" Maria said like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"So is this one," Jeff said picking up a hat that was a few feet away from him.

"But it's not red," Maria stated, "And my shirt is red."

"Then what is Candice going to wear?" Jeff said, treating her like a five year old.

"Who cares," Maria rolled her eyes, "I'm the baby of the group, and I should get what I want."

"But you're twenty-"

"If you finish that sentence, we'll have problem," Maria stopped him.

"Maria, we really need to go," Torrie said looking at her phone, "We have to be at the airport of half an hour."

"No," Maria shook her head, "Not until she lets me have it."

Maria watched as both Mickie and Candice sighed in frustration; and looked over at Jeff. She knew that he understood where she was going with this, and she hid a smile knowing that he was playing along.

"Candice, if you want to get out of here on time, you're going to have to give her the hat." Jeff stood up and faced the sexy Diva.

"Fine," Candice sighed.

"Really?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Candice said tossing her the hat, "Have the stupid hat."

"Ew, no," Maria moved away from the hat and stood up, "I don't want that."

"Then what the hell was that for?!" Candice yelled.

"I just wanted the window seat." Maria said and rolled her luggage out of the room and into the elevators, with Jeff by her side.

- - - - -

**A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter was pretty much pointless, but I just needed this chapter to ease into the next one without getting people too confused. So please review, and next chapter Jeff finally meets Maria's parents. That is if Maria lets him…REVIEW!**


	14. One, Four, Three

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and once again sorry for the long wait. Just a heads up, I'm working on a new Jeff/Maria video; so keep a look out for that.**

**- - - - -**

Not one, not two, not even three; but five packets of sugar. The small group of WWE superstars watched as their bubbly friend poured the fifth packet of sugar into her coffee. They arrived in Chicago about two days ago, and after filming RAW, everyone had the rest of the week off.

"Maybe that's why she's so hyper all the time," Chris whispered to Shawn.

Shawn nodded and looked toward the girl that became like a little sister to him. He knew that today was the day that she'd go and have dinner with her family, and he knew that she was nervous.

"Are you going to use that?" They heard Maria asked Paul.

"Uh, no," Paul said not sure that giving her another packet of sugar was a good idea; "Do you want it?"

"Please," Maria said sticking her hand out.

"What is that seven packets now?" Mickie whispered to Chris.

Mickie cast a side glance to Candice, who was also looking on.

"Don't you think that's more than enough sugar Ria?" Candice was the first to ask.

"No," Maria shook her head, "Not at all. Because you can never have enough sugar Candy, and I really think you should know that. You're nickname is 'Candy' after all."

"Okay," Candice said, not really knowing how to reply to what her best friend just said.

"You're not really going to drink that, are you?" Torrie asked.

"Of course I am," Maria took her spoon and stirred the now creamed colored liquid.

The rest of the group looked on while she stirred and stirred and stirred. If they didn't witness her pouring all that sugar into her cup, they could've sworn that she was high.

"Ew," Torrie started, "Please don't drink that."

"Why not?" Maria asked, with huge innocent eyes.

Shaking her head, Torrie just dropped it knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere. Everyone watched Maria put down her spoon and held the cup to her face. Maria smelled it, than took a sip.

"Ew," Chris started, "Gross."

Watching and waiting for Maria's reaction, every pair of eyes was on her. Watching as her face started as a blank expression then into a wide smile, Maria took another sip. Her best friend, having enough, took the cup away from her.

"Hey!" Maria whined, "What are you doing?"

"You are not drinking this," Candice said handing the cup filled with sugar down the table, until it ended up with Shawn. "It's disgusting."

"Shawn," Maria pouted to the man sitting at the end of the table.

"Sorry little one," Shawn shook his head.

"Jeff," Maria tried, and faced the man sitting next to her, "Please."

Jeff looked at the pouting redhead sitting next to him. Looking at everyone around the table, he sighed, causing Maria to break out into a smile. Getting up, Jeff walked over to Shawn and took the Maria's beverage into his hand. Seeing a waiter, he shoved the cup into his grasp, and ordered him not to bring Maria anymore coffee. Returning to his seat, he glanced at Maria who had a horrid look on her face.

"I thought you liked me," Maria looked at him.

"I do," Jeff nodded, "And that's the exact reason why you're not going to drink that."

Glaring at her friend, Maria turned her attention back to her plate and ate in silence, wanting her visit with her family to be over and done with.

- - - - -

"Are you sure you want to come?" Maria asked again when she got out of the shower.

"Why, do you want me to stay?" Jeff answered when Maria stepped out of the bathroom.

"No, but I don't want to force you into doing this. Because then you'd have a reason to hate me."

"Yeah, because that little stunt you pulled earlier today made me just love you more." Jeff rolled his eyes.

Maria shot him a sweet smile, which made Jeff, once again, roll his eyes.

"Shower up!" Maria pulled on his arm.

Shaking his head, Jeff obeyed. When she heard the bathroom door close, Maria sat in front of the full length mirror and sighed. She really didn't want to go and see her family; it wasn't that she didn't love them, because she did. It was just that every time she was with them, she'd find herself getting annoyed; and she knew you weren't suppose to feel like that when you're spending time with your family.

Her other problem was that Jeff was so insistent on going with her. Maria didn't know if she really wanted him to go or not, because she knew that if he didn't go, she'd have to go through it alone, but if he did, than he'd have to deal with her overbearing mother.

Finishing her make-up, she stood up just as the bathroom door reopened. Stepping into the steam filled room, Maria continued to get ready, hoping that this dinner would go as quickly as possible.

"I change my mind," Maria backed away from the door, when they were about to leave, "You can go."

"They're your family Maria," Jeff said fussing with his shirt.

"You can have them if you want," Maria nodded, "You can borrow them, I give you permission."

"As nice as that sounds," Jeff guided her out the suite, "They're your family, and you're going."

"But why?" Jeff heard Maria whine.

"Because," Jeff mocked.

"I hate you right now," Maria glared at the man when the elevator door closed.

- - - - -

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maria said as they stood outside of her childhood home, "It's not too late for you to back out and leave in the car. I didn't ring the doorbell yet."

Looking at Jeff, she knew that he wasn't going anywhere. Taking a deep breath in, Maria rang the doorbell and waited. Hearing the door unlock, Maria was greeted by her brother's smile.

"Ria," Her brother took her into a hug, "So glad you're here."

"Why?" Maria teased, "Had enough of mother?"

Maria and her older brother had a good relationship despite the attention focused on the older sibling.

"Wow, finally decided to bring a guest," Rob said turning his attention to the other male in the room.

"Yeah, finally decided to bring someone who can get ignored with me," Maria flashed her brother a smile, "Where are our wonderful parents anyway?"

"Living room," Rob closed the door behind the couple, "Let's go shall we?"

Maria looked at Jeff, who gave her a reassuring look, before the two followed Rob's lead.

"Hey mom," Maria placed a smile on her face before stepping to give her mom a hug.

"Hello Maria," Her mom hugged her back, "Oh, you brought a guest."

"Yes," Maria said, "Remember I called and asked if it was okay?"

"Yes, yes. I remember." She waved her off, causing Maria to roll her eyes.

"Where's dad?"

"Probably outside or something, I don't know," Her mom lead the group into the kitchen.

"That's your mom," Jeff whispered to Maria.

"That's mom." Maria nodded, "Isn't she just great?"

"Oh yeah," Jeff smiled.

- - - - -

"So Rob, how are the kids?" Maria's mother, Kristen, asked.

"Good," Rob nodded, and watched as his younger sister took another sip of her wine.

"Too bad they couldn't join us," Their dad said.

All the response he got was a nod.

"So little sis," Rob tried to get Maria into the conversation, "Big match soon huh?"

"Yeah," Maria placed her glass down, "It should be fun."

"How is your little wrestling career going?" Kristen asked her youngest child.

"Good," Maria replied, "I have a title match soon."

"And are you ready for it?"

"I feel pretty good about it," Maria glanced at Jeff, who smiled at her.

"I don't know," Kristen spoke, "Mickie's pretty good."

"I know she is mom," Maria getting upset, "But that doesn't mean that I still don't have a chance."

"Now Maria," Her father, Brad stepped in, "Don't need to get all fired up, your mother was just stating that Mickie has a few years over you in experience."

Knowing that she'd get more upset if she kept pushing the subject, Maria let it go and took another sip of her wine; knowing fully well that that was the only thing from yelling at her so called family.

"Robbie boy," Kristen looked at her eldest, "I heard you got that promotion-"

"God," Maria mumbled.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing," Maria plastered a smile on her face, "I'm just going to get more wine."

"Excuse me," Jeff excused himself and followed the annoyed Diva into the kitchen, "Geeze, can this kitchen be any bigger?"

"Probably," Maria took the cork out of the bottle and poured the red liquid into her glass, "I mean they still have my college fund to spend."

Looking at the Diva in front of him, Jeff couldn't help but sigh. Walking over to the redhead, he swung his arm around her, "How are you doing?"

Turning to face him, she took the cup to her mouth and let that be the answer. Despite the situation, Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at her behavior. Setting the cup down, he noticed her little smirk on her face.

"I can't wait to leave," Maria sigh and leaned on the marble counter.

They were already well into their dinner, and Maria felt herself going slightly crazy with every sound of her parents' voice. Through salad, all her parents talked about were how much they missed their precious little boy, and how they were planning on redecorating their house. When Maria heard that, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her parents weren't rich, but she couldn't help but notice all the redecorating they seem to do.

"Maria, there you are," Her mom walked in, "It's rude to just leave the table."

"It's rude to ignore you're child, but you do it." Maria mumbled.

"What?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing," She lied.

"You should really start speaking up Maria." Her mom opened the refrigerator and took out the pie she had, "And for goodness sakes, stop drinking so much."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't need to." She said under her breath, but somehow her mother heard and was now looking at her daughter like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Maria grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him back into the dinning room, "I'm actually surprised you heard me."

"Now hold on young lady," Kristen stopped her daughter before she left the room, "You're going to explain to me why you're being so rude right now."

"I said forget it!" Maria cried.

"What is going on here?" Brad asked walking into the kitchen with his dirty plate in hand.

"You're daughter was just about to tell me why I'm the cause of her drinking." Kristen turned to her husband, as Rob walked in and stood in the background with Jeff.

"What has gotten into you all of a sudden?" Brad looked at Maria, who had her arms crossed.

"No dad," Maria shook her head, "It isn't all of a sudden; you guys were just too busy to notice."

"What are you talking about?" Brad placed his plate into the sink.

"Nothing," Maria turned to the door, "I'm leaving."

"It wouldn't be the first time she left early." She heard her mom said, and something in her snapped; and she turned back.

"Wow, you guys just don't get it do you?" Maria had a tight smile on her face, "Do you want to know why I always leave early when we have our fun family dinners? It's because I can't stand the fact that all you do is tear me down! My whole life, 'oh Maria if only you did this', 'well Maria, if you just did that' and never once did I get praised for anything I did. No, all I got was an 'it could've gone better' or a 'you're brother could've been it better'. And if it wasn't about me all I hear is how good my big brother is doing!"

Jeff watched as Maria let everything she was feeling out, and he could see her physically getting tired.

"Do you know much it hurts to not make you guys proud? When I told you guys I signed with the WWE, I thought I'd finally made you guys proud; but that didn't happen did it? No, because you guys looked at it like I was just going to prance around in nothing but my underwear and be seen as a slut!" Maria took a shaky breath in, "It's one thing to not get praised for winning multiple dance competitions, but it's a whole other thing when your family doesn't support your dreams. Did you guys seriously not notice how quite I was growing up? Or did you guys just choose to ignore me again?"

"Maria-"

"No dad," Maria cut her father off, "I actually came here tonight thinking that you guys would be proud that I finally have a shot at the title; but who the hell was I kidding? You guys don't care, you guys never cared; because all you care about is Rob. And that's never going to change is it?" Maria refused to let the tears fall, "Bye mom, dad."

Pushing the swinging door, she walked through and marched to the living room to take her purse and walked out of the house, closing the behind her. Walking to the rental car, Maria waited. Hearing the front door open and close, she took a deep breath in, and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Letting out a bitter laugh, she opened her eyes and looked at her older brother. He was standing with his hands in his pocket, just like Jeff was; and Maria couldn't help but smile at the similarity.

"You should've seen their faces," Rob took his little sister into a hug, "It's like they've seen a ghost. I think it's good you finally told them how you feel Ria."

"Whatever," Maria mumbled into her brother's chest, as she felt a tear roll down her face. "Can't wait to hear what they tell their friends about me this time."

"Who cares about them," Rob looked at the redhead, "They're too old to have their own lives, so they live off ours."

Rolling her eyes at her older brother, she stepped out of his embrace. "Can I talk to you before you leave?"

Looking over at Jeff, who nodded, Maria followed her brother.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Rob asked when he was sure that Jeff couldn't hear them.

"Rob," Her voice came out as a whine, "Not you too."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He smirked at his little sister's behavior.

"First the girls, then Shawn, and now you?" Maria crossed her arms, "There's nothing going on."

"Uh huh, and what happened in there didn't just happen either right?" He followed suit.

Sighing, Maria ran her hand through her hair. "The night you text me, I just had a lot going on and…"

"…And?" Rob edged her on, "What?"

"I don't know. Jeff happened to be there, and one thing lead to another-"

"I thought you had a no sleeping with the co-worker rule." He interrupted.

"I didn't!" Maria pushed him, "It's just that-"

"You want to?" Rob smirked.

"Okay, one," Maria started, "Ew, it's kind of gross to imagine you little sister doing the dirty. Two, I don't know what I want." She took a breath and her eyes switched to the man sitting in the car. "I mean he's so sweet, he's been there for me the past few months. We have this little game we play," Maria let out a laugh, "It started as something to get to know each other more. You know to make the storyline more real; then it grew into more. I can't really explain it, but now he knows things about me that Candy doesn't even know-"

"Things that I don't even know?"

"Well yeah," Maria sent him a sweet smile, which in response got an eye roll. "And he opened up to me about things that I don't even think Matt knows. I trust him, you know? And that really scares me, because what if he doesn't feel the same way? And if he does, what if it doesn't work out? One of us is bound to get hurt, and I can't even stand the thought of that."

"Ree-Ree," Rob used his nickname for her, "In every relationship you're going to have to take a chance one way or another. Look at my relationship with Cassie, if I didn't take the chance and ask her to marry me, we wouldn't have your nephew now would we?"

"Knowing you two," Maria shrugged, "Probably."

"Moving on," Rob rolled his eyes, "If you like him, go for it. Yeah, all those things you're worried about may happen. But what if it doesn't? What if you guys have a wonderful relationship? But you're not going to know if you don't take that chance right? I mean, Maria, look who's waiting for you in that car." He turned his little sister so they were facing the red car, "If you didn't notice, that's Jeff Hardy. Doesn't he live for taking chances?"

"Exactly!" Maria cried, "If he isn't worried about taking the chance, and asking me out. That has to prove that he doesn't like me right?!"

"No. Maybe it means that he wants to make sure you like him. Ever thought of that?"

Of course she thought of that, but when she remembered who she was talking about; she quickly threw that thought out the window. Who in their right mind wouldn't like Jeff? Like so many people pointed out this if Jeff fricken Hardy. The fan favorite, the risk taker, and the man she was slowly falling in love with.

"Oh God," Maria whispered when she came to that realization.

"What?" Rob asked.

"I got to go," Maria shook her head and turned to face her older brother, "Thanks Robbie, I'll call you."

"Hey, are you okay?" Jeff asked when Maria got into the car, "You look a little pale."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Maria nodded, "I'm fine."

Casting one last worried glance at the redhead's direction, Jeff put the gear into drive and drove back to the hotel.

- - - - -

"Thanks again for coming with me Jeff." Maria smiled when they got back to their hotel room.

"It's nothing," Jeff closed the door, "I mean it was like I wasn't even there."

"Join the club." Maria plopped herself on the couch.

She watched as Jeff went into the room, and took off his shirt. Maria thought it was a little weird that a short time ago she was uncomfortable seeing the youngest Hardy without his shirt on; but now it's all she sees. Well when they were in the comfort of their own room.

"You have to stop thinking like that Maria," She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Jeff asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing," Maria lied, "Um, I know we just came back; and I know you're going to miss me. But is it okay if I go talk to the girls for a bit?"

Jeff nodded, not really understanding why she needed his permission. But rolled his eyes when she patted the top of his head.

"Don't miss me too much." She joked before closing the door.

Staring at the door that just closed, he couldn't help but sigh. To be honest the dinner went pretty easy, it was the after dinner fight with her parents that Jeff couldn't stand. He watched as the girl he had strong feelings for, open her heart up to her mom and dad; and they didn't even seem to care.

When she started crying, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and take her out of there. But he knew that she needed to tell them how she felt all these years; it was good for her.

Jeff didn't understand how some parents can be so careless over their own child's feelings. This was Maria Kanellis. The fun, bubbly, loving Diva. The person that could just walk into any room and it would light up. The women that he was falling in love with.

Running his hand over his face, he sighed once again. He was really falling in love with the redhead. Standing up, he walked to his suitcase, threw on a shirt and quickly left the room; closing the door with a soft thud.

- - - - -

"I'm sorry," Candice leaned over the table, "What did you just say?"

Maria sat on the couch in between Mickie and Torrie, while Candice sat on the table in front of her. She looked down at her hands, and placed them on her lap.

"I said, I think I'm falling in love with him." Maria bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." Candice repeated, "We are talking about Jeff right. Jeff Hardy. The man you hooked up with, but never talked about it again?"

Nodding, Maria leaned her head back until it was resting on the couch and sighed. She came here for some kind of support. But all she got so far was a crazy look from all three of them.

"Well what are you going to do?" Mickie asked, leaning closer to the redhead.

"Well, I-"

"You have to tell him." Mickie was quick to cut her off.

"I know!" Maria frowned, "I know."

The four Divas sat in the room, silent. The three older women in the room didn't want to push the subject; while the youngest didn't know what to say. She just confessed that she loved the man, and her friends were dead silent. Maria thought that they'd bombard her with questions and suggestions like in movies.

"What about you?" Maria looked at the blonde sitting to her left, "You're the best friend, what do you have to say about this?"

Torrie looked at one of her closest friend, "Honestly Maria. I think that if you really are sure about your feelings go for it. But if you're not, than don't; because he had some pretty shitty girlfriends in the past."

"I know," Maria's eyes fell to the floor as she nodded. This wasn't exactly the approval she wanted from the best friend.

"Maria," Torrie started again, when she saw what her answer did to her, "I didn't mean to get you upset, or confused. I just don't want to see him hurt again, you know? He doesn't deserve it."

The redhead looked at the blonde and nodded. Both knowing that she just made a silent vow that she would never do anything to hurt him.

"Intentionally, of course." Torrie smiled, causing the women to laugh; and leaving the other two confused.

- - - - -

"You guys never talked about it?" Chris asked the man that was sitting on his couch.

Jeff shook his head, and watched as Chris and Shawn shared a look. "What?"

"What?" Shawn repeated.

"What's with that look?" Jeff asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You're losing it man," Chris started, "What are you going to do about Maria?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "That's why I'm here."

Shawn looked at Jeff with a slight smirk on his face. Maria tells the girls almost everything, with an exception of a few things, and they always end up telling him.

"She talks to the girls about you." Shawn started.

Jeff looked at the older man and nodded, he figured as much. "How is that going to help?"

"Call Torrie over." Shawn instructed Chris.

"Why do I have to do it?" Chris asked.

"Just do it _assclown._"

Glaring at the man that just used his own word against him, Chris pulled out his phone and called the blonde.

"Why are you calling her?" Jeff asked, wondering what part his best friend played in this.

Instead of getting an answer, Shawn sat back and waited for the knock on the door. When it finally came, Torrie walked in and looked around. When her eyes landed on her best friend, a smile instantly took over her face.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"Because Jeffrey," Torrie took a seat next to the man, "We have things to talk about."

Knowing it was best not to ask; Jeff waited and let her continue.

"Maria's in my room right now," Torrie started, "And I think I can help you with your little problem Jeffy…"

- - - - -

Walking into her suite, Maria sighed when she noticed that she was alone. Setting her things on the table, she walked over to her suitcase and changed into her PJs. Switching on the light in the bathroom; Maria couldn't help but remember how fast Torrie jumped out of the room. Saying that she had some 'business' to take care of.

When the blonde left, her best friend started saying that she should be careful with everything; and not just dive in head first. While Mickie told her to talk to Jeff about the kiss, and see where it goes from there.

Hearing the door open and close, she walked out of the bathroom and saw Jeff holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. She stood by the frame of the door, until he looked up, and they both smiled.

"And who are those for?" Maria asked walking closer to him, as he stuck out his hand.

"For you," Jeff smiled when she accept it, and took a swift of the smell, "Just thought you deserved something after that wonderful dinner."

"Well thank you," Maria laughed, "They're great."

Jeff watched as Maria threw the flowers that were in a vase away, and placed the new ones in. His eyes traveled from the flowers, to her chest, then her abs, butt, legs. Shaking his head, he quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught.

"Maria," Jeff found himself saying, as she looked at him, "Can we talk, maybe?"

"Oh," Maria glanced at the flowers before looking at back him, "Sure."

Leading her to the couch, he took a seat and waited her to do the same. Sitting down, so her body was at an angle, Maria waited for him to say something. After a few moments, she looked at him, and saw him rubbing his hands together. Something she never seen him do.

"So," Maria said not taking her eyes off his hands, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, right." Jeff said snapping out of his own thoughts, "I don't really know how to say this but, that night," He paused and watched as her eyes fell to the floor, "What we did. Was it just-"

"A caught in the moment type thing?" Maria interjected, eyes searching his.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded, his own eyes searching hers, "I just feel like-"

"We should talk about it if it wasn't?" Maria read his mind.

They both looked away, trying to find the right words to start the dreaded conversation. Maria started to play with her fingers, while Jeff started to tap the arm rest. Both were waiting, seeing if the other would start. They were afraid that the other didn't feel the same way. Afraid that the other thought it was a caught in the moment thing, and nothing else.

"Well it wasn't," Jeff was surprised that Maria started, "To me anyways. I mean, sure I was upset and vulnerable," Jeff felt his heart drop at her words, "But I'm not the type to act upon my emotions. Well most of the time anyway." She gave a soft laugh, eyes still on the spot on the carpet, "There was so much going on that night, which I knew that if I didn't do something about it, then I'd break. So without even thinking, really, I kissed you."

Pausing, she looked into his eyes, "And don't think that it didn't mean anything, because it did." And she looked away, "I mean you're there for me Jeff. The past few months, you've been there for me. You've put up with all my bad attitudes in the morning, all my whining, sleeping." She giggled, and he smirked. "You know things about me that no one else knows. I mean no one else knows about the time I cut class in high school to beat the girl's ass."

Maria finally got the courage to look up, and instantly their eyes met. "You mean a lot to me Jeff, and I need you to know that. Because the times where I treat you like shit, I don't mean it; and I need you to know that."

"Maria-" Jeff started.

"No I need to finish," Maria stopped him, "Even if you don't feel the same way. I want you to know that, because in the beginning of this, I didn't think I'd have this type of relationship with you." She took a shaky breath in, "I just thought that we'd end up being friends. And at the end of this, just say hi when we see each other, maybe hang out from time to time, but that's it." She finally let a tear roll down her face, "I would've never guessed that we would turn into such good friends, that I seriously can't imagine not talking to you everyday, not spending time with you. And I have to tell you something and…" She paused, tears flowing now. "If you don't feel the same way, I'll understand."

Looking Jeff in the eyes, she felt herself hold back a sob. "This whole thing is scary, because even how dramatic, or stupid this sounds. I'm falling in love with you Jeff."

Jeff sat there; did she really just say that?

"Now would be a really good time to say something," Maria said through her tears. But when he didn't, she nodded and stood up, "Okay." She breathed, "I'm going to go crash with Candy then." And with that she was out the door, tears running down her flawless face.

Hearing the door close, Jeff snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the door. Wasting little time, he stood up and dashed out the door. Seeing her legs carrying her down the hall he called out her name, causing her to stop. He jogged up to her and looked into her eyes.

"Maria-"

"It's okay Jeff," She managed to give a fake smile, "I understand, I mean, I'm not really anything special. So I didn't really expect anything." And she walked away, knocking on the door, hoping that her best friend would open it quickly.

"Maria," Jeff took her by the arm and dragged her away from the door. "You need to listen to me."

Breathing in, Maria looked in his eyes, and nodded.

"You just caught me off guard," Jeff started when the door opened, revealing Candice standing there confused. "I'm not really used to people saying they love me. So I didn't know how to react. But you have to realize that I didn't come to your family dinner, or be there for you because I didn't care about you Ria." By now both Mickie and Torrie were standing the door way watching the scene in front of them.

"You mean so much to me Maria. That it killed me when you thought other wise. It kills me that you think you're not special, because to me you are. To a lot of people you're special. I mean, I admit, that you're little mood swings do get annoying sometimes, but that's what makes you, you." He chuckled. "I should be the one worried about not getting your stamp of approval. I mean I am the company's weirdo; I should be worried about you not liking me. But you made it your mission to get to know me, that at first, I thought you were a little psycho. But that's another thing I love about you, you set your mind to something and you go for it."

Gently wiping the tears off her cheeks he continued. "You really don't know how much you mean to me, that it's scary to lose you. And to tell you the truth, I came into the room tonight thinking that I'd tell you that I love you and bolt; because I was sure that you wouldn't feel the same way."

"What?" Maria asked, shocked.

Not saying anything, Jeff leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Pulling back, he watched as Maria slowly opened her eyes. "I don't get it."

Giving her a soft smile, he kissed her again, "I'm falling for you Maria, and fast."

Watching as a smile broke onto her face, his grew bigger. "Oh." Maria said before kissing him for the third time that night.

Tears in their eyes, the three girls, gave each other a knowing look and quietly closed the door; knowing that they probably wouldn't see the pair until well into the next day.

**- - - - -**

**A/N: Okay…So, they finally confessed their feelings for each other. It was kind of hard writing for Jeff's part, because I didn't want to make it too mushy, but I think that's the way it came out…So, yeah…Lol. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. The Morning After

**A/N: Yay! 200 reviews! Haha, thank you guys for all the reviews; and sorry for the long wait. **

**SHAMELESS PLUG: For all you Maria/Jeff fans, Melissa (.x) has a story called "Second Chance at Love." Be sure to read it, cause if I do say so myself it's really good. Lol**

**- - - - -**

"I said I was sorry!" Maria's laughter filled the air when she was lifted off her feet.

"Don't care," Her boyfriend said as he started another round of tickles, "You already said it."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Maria asked, when the tickles suddenly stopped she looked at the man lingering above her.

"It bruises the ego." Jeff stated.

Smirking, Maria raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Bruises the ego? Really?"

"Yes it does." Jeff nodded, and stood up.

While walking away, Maria sat up and looked at the man. Smiling, the redhead stood up and slowly walked up to him. Not really seeing the effects of 'you know I'm the better kisser' Maria carefully snaked her arms around Jeff's waist.

"I'm sorry." Maria stood on her tippy toes and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Jeff looked down at the women who was holding his gaze and smiled. He just couldn't stay mad at her. Spinning around, so he was now holding her, Jeff slowly leaned in and met with Maria's awaiting lips.

"Okay," Jeff mumbled into her lips, "You are the better kisser."

Pulling apart, the pair held their gaze and smiled. Giggling, Maria raised her hand to his neck and pulled him into another sweet kiss.

"Okay, ew!" The duo heard.

Looking towards the door, Maria's face quickly buried itself into Jeff's chest. Laughing, Jeff smiled and gave a small wave to the visitor.

"That's gross." Mickie shook her head and sat herself onto the couch.

"Oh grow up Micks it's the same as before," Torrie sat next to the brunette, "You know the tickling, flirting, hitting." The blonde sent a smirk to her best friend, who rolled his eyes, "Except there's kissing involved."

"Hope no PDA is going on," Candice spoke next, eyeing her best friend.

"Oh, well I don't think we have to worry about that," Torrie crossed her legs, "Jeff isn't one for kissing in the open."

"Yeah," Mickie nodded, "Maria isn't either."

"We're right here!" Maria's whine was heard when she lifted her head off of Jeff's chest and glared at her friends.

"I'll leave you ladies alone," Jeff said carefully pulling Maria off him and walking to get changed.

"Where are you going?" Maria followed him, not wanting to be alone with the girls.

"The gym remember?" Jeff tossed on a white shirt, "I told you about it before you started in insult my kisses."

Smirking, Maria innocently shrugged, "But do you have to go?"

"Yeah," Jeff mocked a whine, "But I won't be gone too long."

"I don't want to be alone with them." Maria said more to herself than the other person in the room.

"You'll survive," Jeff walked closer to her and place his hands on both shoulders, "You're a strong girl."

Rolling her eyes, Maria's frown turned into a small smile as she was taken into a hug.

"I'll see you later," With a quick kiss, making sure that the girls didn't see, Jeff walked out of the suit; leaving his girlfriend to fend for herself.

"Oh Maria!" The redhead heard Torrie sing, "We're waiting for all the details."

Sighing, Maria dragged herself to the couch and sat down. Glaring at all three pairs of eyes begging to hear a story.

- - - - -

"There he is!" Jeff was greeted with Chris' voice.

Rolling his eyes, Jeff placed his water bottle down and sat on the bench.

"Geeze, if I scored as big as you did last night I would be happy right now." Chris said after seeing the eye roll.

Ignoring the man, Jeff stood up and placed a set of weights on the bar.

"So," The man pushed again, "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Spot me," Jeff told Shawn, who was standing off to the side.

"Come on man, Maria is like the jackpot, and you're not giving up any information?"

"How do you even know?" Jeff finally asked Chris as he did another bench press.

"The girls," Paul added himself into the conversation.

"So?" Chris asked adding another fifteen pounds.

"So?" Jeff breathed as he started again.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Jeff said, knowing that the girl's told them everything that needed to be told.

"You guys didn't?" Shawn asked the question that was on his mind.

"Look," Jeff said, as he placed the bar back onto the rest and sat up, "This is Maria we're talking about. When she's ready, she's ready."

"So you didn't exactly score then?" Chris asked.

- - - - -

"Nothing happened," Maria told the girls.

"I don't believe you," Mickie shook her head, "I really don't."

"Well I don't know what to tell you," Maria shrugged.

In the twenty minutes that Jeff left, the redhead was forced to sit with three of the top gossipers of the company.

"Come on Maria," Torrie started, "We know you guys did something when you guys came in here."

"Oh my god!" Maria stood up, "We didn't have sex!"

"Really?" The three girls asked, because for some reason they just couldn't believe that after all this time of wanting each other, they didn't go for it last night.

"Yes okay?!" The youngest sighed, "I don't want to rush into it."

"Living together for three and a half months, and finally admitting your feelings isn't exactly rushing into it Ree." Candice looked at her friend, hiding the smile that she's been keeping in.

"You guys can leave now," Maria held the door open.

"You're no fun," Mickie was the first to leave.

Laughing, Torrie followed and threw a knowing look at the redhead.

"We're going to have to talk later," Candice gave her best friend a hug.

"Yeah, yeah," Maria mumbled, "Bye!"

Closing the door, the diva shook her head and made sure that the door was double locked. It was a really bad idea to give her friends a key. Next hotel, they weren't getting one.

- - - - -

Opening the door, Jeff hoped that she wasn't mad. Quietly closing the heavy door behind him, he turned around to see her glaring. Arms crossed, foot taping, not happy.

"Maria," Jeff smiled, "You're already dressed."

When the only response he got was a raised eyebrow Jeff cleared his throat. He knew that he was in trouble, he also knew that whatever he said would be turned around, and then he'd be in more trouble.

"I know you're mad," Jeff slowly stepped closer, and when she didn't object held out his hand, "But I got you these."

"Was that before or after you looked at the clock?" Maria asked, accepting the flowers.

"After?" He answered, knowing it'll be better to just tell the truth.

"You're late," Maria sighed.

"I know," Jeff nodded, "And I'm sorry."

"You were supposed to be back an hour ago."

"I know," He repeated. "I just-"

"Lost track of time," The diva nodded, "Yeah. Just get ready please; we have to leave in half an hour."

Not saying another word, Jeff nodded and started to walk towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Hey Jeff," He turned around when he heard his name, "You're forgiven."

Jeff smiled when he saw Maria admiring the flowers, turning he quickly went into the bathroom before the redhead had a chance to remind him again.

Setting the flowers down on the table, Maria sighed and looked at the clock. They're supposed to meet Torrie and her date at five, which is why she asked Jeff to come back and well in advance.

"So did you find out who she was bringing yet?" Jeff emerged from the bathroom.

"She's your best friend," Maria turned from the mirror, "Aren't you suppose to know?"

"Well I haven't really talked to her in a while," Jeff answered.

"And why not?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jeff said walking closer to his girlfriend, "Someone has been taking up all of my time."

"Should I be jealous?" Maria asked wrapping her arms around him, "Because I am totally ready to kick that someone's ass."

"I'd rather you not," Jeff pulled her closer, "I'm really into her."

"Oh so now I'm getting cheated on, is that right?" Maria smirked.

"No of course not," Jeff said, "You're just sharing."

"Yeah, I don't know if I like that Mr. Hardy," Maria whispered in his ear, "I can get jealous really fast. And I hate sharing my man."

"You do, do you?" Jeff felt Maria's breath.

"Oh yeah," Maria nodded. "So I'm going to have to do something about that."

"And what is that?" Jeff asked.

Smirking, Maria tip toed so she was face to face with him. Leaning in, Maria licked her lips, "It's leaving you hanging." She pulled away, much to Jeff's dismay, "Get dressed."

"Consider that your punishment." Maria sent him a sweet smile before leaving the room.

Yeah, she was good.

- - - - -

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Jeff asked.

"Yup," Maria nodded and walked through the door he held open for her, "And I'm still not covering for you."

Sighing, Jeff followed Maria's lead. Seeing his best friend, he looked around for her date but didn't see anyone.

"You guys are late."

"It's Jeff's fault," Maria went for a hug.

"Thanks," Jeff glared, causing her to smirk.

"Where's your date?" Maria sat down.

"Restroom," Torrie smiled at the couple.

It's been about a week or so since they got together, and although she hasn't seen much of either of them; every time she did, they seemed really happy. Now watching as Jeff whispered something into the redhead's ear, Torrie noticed the love in both of their eyes.

"Hey," Torrie was brought back when she heard a voice.

Looking up, she saw her date, Zack, standing there, "Hey."

"Hey," Jeff started.

"Hi," Maria smiled, knowing that Jeff was already judging his best friend's date, "I'm Maria."

"Nice to meet you," Zack smiled, shaking her hand, "Zack."

"It's nice to meet you too," Maria said glancing at the man next to her, "This is Jeff. Jeff, say hi."

"Hi," He eyed the man standing in front of him, "Nice to meet you."

"Alright," Maria stepped in when there was more then five seconds of awkward silence, "Let's sit shall we? Sit down Jeff." Maria said when he saw that two men still standing. Jeff glaring and Zack looking uncomfortable, poor guy. "Jeff sit." Maria grabbed his hand and yanked him down.

Jeff felt Maria lean over to take the napkin that was at the end of the table.

"Be nice, okay?" He heard Maria ask.

Turning to face her, he nodded and looked at his best friend who was laughing at something Zack said. Maybe this kid wasn't all bad.

"So, how did you two meet?" Jeff tried to be nice.

"At a club," They both answered smiling at each other.

Maria knew that, that answer wasn't one that Jeff wanted to hear. Placing a hand on his leg, she sent him a small smile, which he gladly returned.

- - - - -

"See it wasn't that bad," Maria said, placing her things on the counter.

"I didn't like him," Jeff said closing the door behind the two and sitting on the couch.

"I said it wasn't that bad," Maria took a seat next to him, "Zack, well. That's a different story."

"You didn't like him either?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"She could do better," Maria leaned on him.

Nodding, Jeff grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Glancing at the women in his arms, he smiled when he saw her eyes slowly starting to close.

Kissing the top of her head, he pulled her closer.

"I love you too," Maria mumbled and snuggled in his embrace.

- - - - -

**A/N: Err…Yeah, that was…Not the best chapter, more like a filler really, but I wanted to show you guys that I'm still here. So please review, so I know that this chapter didn't totally suck, even though it might have.**

**Anyways, Melissa and I decided that all of our new videos will be posted on our website, because YouTube is rejecting and deleting a lot of ours. So if you don't know, the link is on my profile.**


	16. Apple of Her Eye

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, and so sorry for the long wait. No excuses really, except that I've been really lazy...**

**- - - - -**

If she's not already frustrated, then she's getting there.

Jeff's been watching his girlfriend for only a few minutes, and he knew that she was getting frustrated; if she wasn't already. It was a Friday, and lucky for them, had a day off. Being their first day off in a while, both wanted to stay in their hotel and just relax. A couple hours ago they've been watching Rush Hour, and fallen asleep on the couch. He woke up just a few minutes earlier when he moved to tighten his grip on Maria, but didn't feel her there. When he opened his eyes, he saw her sitting a feet away from him with her sketch pad open.

He watched her as she threw the color pencil back onto the table when the small phone started to vibrate besides her. Picking the phone up, Jeff saw her back tense. Lifting his head up in concern, he studied her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Jeff didn't know what was going on, but he knew that something was wrong; because now that he was listening closer, he could hear Rob, Maria's brother, on the line. He watched as she hung up the phone and sat there with her head buried in her hands. Hearing her exhale, he was met with her green eyes.

"You're up?" Maria smiled at him.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded, not taking his eyes off hers. "I am."

Not knowing what else to say, Maria nodded. Turning her attention back to her sketches in front her of, she sighed. After that phone call there was no way she could go back to her drawing.

"That was Rob," Maria said, knowing fully well that Jeff was concern. "My mom was in a car accident. So I have to ask Vince if I can take a few days off."

Without saying another word, Maria stood up and walked out of the suite, closing the door softly behind her.

- - - - -

Zipping up the last of his bags, Jeff turned his head to see how Maria was doing. Ever since her brother called to inform her about their mother, Maria's been really quite. In the two days since the call, he rarely saw her smile, let alone laugh. She's been keeping to herself, and been busy with her sketches. Maria asked Vince if she could take a few days off, and since he has a soft spot for her, he allowed it. Of course, Jeff wouldn't let her go alone, and insisted to go with her. At first she declined his offer, saying that he has a showhouse to go to and couldn't let his fans down. But he kept insisting, until she let him come with her.

Now looking at Maria, she was slowly folding her shirt before placing it in her suitcase. Sighing, she looked at all her other articles of clothing on the bed, she once again sighed, before grabbing them and shoving it into her bag before zipping it closed. Rubbing her face, Maria glaced at the clock and dropped her bag onto the floor.

"Ready?" She asked softly.

Grabbing both of their things, Jeff followed the redhead out of their suite and into the elevators. Once the doors closed, he watched as she leaned against the wall and placed her sunglasses over her eyes. Even though she had yet to cry over the whole thing, she still looked very tired. He remembered that the night before, Candice came to the room to bid her best friend goodbye. He left he two some privacy, and when he came back found Maria on the blacony. When he pulled her into his arms, she pushed him away and told him she was fine.

"Rob is going to pick us up," Maria said as they walked through the airport. "We're staying at my parents'."

Jeff nodded, knowing both facts. He also knew that the two hours that they were going to spend on the plane was going to be hard for the redhead. Heck the next couple days- weeks even- are going to be hard for her; and Jeff was going to be there with her through it all.

"You finally get to meet Cassie," The redhead said, thinking about her sister-in-law.

"They're been married for how long?" Jeff asked.

"About three years," Maria replied, thankful for the distraction. "But they've dated since high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't really like her then," Maria gave a little smile. "I think I pretty much hated her. I mean, here was this girl that was taking up all of my brother's free time."

"And you just wouldn't let that happen." Jeff teased, knowing her relationship with her brother.

"No I wouldn't." She shook her head, "I basically tried everything to get her to leave, but she never did; and the more I thought about it the more I noticed that if she was willing to put up with all the crap I gave her, then she must really like Rob. So I eventually gave her the benefit of the doubt, and now she's like the sister I never had."

"What about Tyler?" Jeff asked, "He's one right?"

Maria's eyes sparkled at the mention of her nephew, and told Jeff everything about him. Jeff smiled as he saw the love she had for little Tyler, he noticed how animated she was while telling stories about him. How amazing it felt to hold him, or to make him laugh or smile.

- - - - -

Looking around the airport, Maria couldn't help but sigh. She was back in her hometown, one would've thought she'd be happy to be back home; but under the circumstance she wasn't. Feeling Jeff's hand on the small of her back, Maria smiled at him and continued to look for her brother and his family.

During the plane ride, she spent most of the time talking about her nephew slash godson. She adored that kid, and would pretty much go to the end of the earth to see him happy. Walking further out of the crowed a smile appeared on the redhead's face when she saw three people waiting for her. Picking up her pace when she saw Tyler pointing at her, Maria took him into her arms and hugged him.

"Hey there little man," Maria smiled at him.

"Ria!" Tyler squealed his attempt at 'Maria'. "Ria!"

Laughing, Maria once again folded her arms around him before doing the same with her sister-in-law.

"Hey, Ree." Cassie smiled warmly at her. "I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too sis." Maria tighten her grip.

"You see Jeff," The two heard Rob start, "This is what happens. Every time, I get ignored."

"So you're Jeff." Cassie stepped forward to get a better look at her sister-in-law's boyfriend.

"So I am." Jeff said as Maria rolled her eyes.

Cassie was really beautiful. Not much taller than Maria, hazel eyes, her light brown hair just below her shoulders. Even though she was only a mother for a little over two years, Jeff noticed the pride she carried around. The kindness and sincerity didn't go unnoticed either.

"It's nice to finally meet you." The shorter women took him into a hug.

"And this must be little Tyler." Jeff walked over and rustled his hair, and got a laugh in response.

"Can you say hi, baby?" Maria looked at the child she was holding.

The only response the group got was Tyler's laugh ringing through their ears. Smiling at the boy in her arms, Maria threw Jeff a look. "Don't think he likes you Jeffy."

"Effy!" Tyler clapped.

"Yeah, of all the nickname you could have taught the kid- it had to be that one."

Rolling her eyes, Maria returned him back to his mom. Grabbing her suitcase, the five of them made their way to Rob's car; and made their way to the sibling's childhood home.

- - - - -

Her room hasn't changed much. It still was a shade of light purple, pictures of her high school friends all over and the writing on the wall done by said friends. The only thing that changed in Maria's old room was the bed sheets. Placing her luggage on the bed with a soft sigh, Maria glanced at her boyfriend and gave him a smile. Jeff slowly made his way towards her and took her into his arms. Feeling the redhead relax into his touch, Jeff kissed her forehead and told her that everything will be okay.

"Sorry about your shirt," Maria mumbled, causing Jeff to chuckle.

During the car ride back to the house, Tyler got a little upset when no one was paying attention to him that he threw his sippy cup. Unfortunately for Jeff, the cover came off and the juice that was inside spilt all over.

"Kid's got good aim."

Nodding, Maria pulled out of his hug and started to unpack her clothes. Looking around the room, Jeff saw the writing on the walls and went to take a closer look. He smiled when he realized that it was little notes, quotes and random words from Maria's friends.

"Whose Derrick?" Jeff asked reading a note.

He looked at Maria, who had a smirk on her face. She walked up to him and inspected her wall, reading the words written. Giving a little laugh, Maria shook her head. "Don't worry about that."

"Who is this guy?" Jeff turned his head when Maria kissed his cheek, "Laid? In high school-"

"Who said it was in high school?" Maria said over her shoulder.

Jeff blinked when his girlfriend smirked at him. Cringing, Jeff took one last look at the walk before walking away. Looking over the pictures that hung on her walls, and placed orderly on her desk and vanity, Jeff smiled. He knew that Maria hadn't changed all that much from school- she always was a cheerful, beautiful person.

"Ria!"

The two heard Tyler's voice carry into the room and saw him toddling, with the help of his dad, into the room. Maria's face instantly lit up and took the boy into her arm and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby," Maria set him on her hip and turned to her brother, "What's up?"

"Dad called," Rob said, watching his son and sister interact. "He wants us to stop by tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Maria nod. "Yeah, okay."

"Do you think you can watch him for a bit?" Rob asked, "Cass and I have to get something at home."

"Course," Maria smiled at her nephew and watched as her brother left the room.

"Effy!" Tyler yelled seeing the man behind him.

"Hey little man," Jeff chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Bouncing him up and down, Maria made her way to the bed and set the toddler down. Sitting next to him, Maria watched as he crawled over to her luggage and started to pull things out of it.

"Well, at least I won't have to unpack." Maria shrugged when Tyler threw some of her clothes on the ground.

Jeff smiled and sat next to his girlfriend as the two watched the little kid with smiles on their face. Jeff knew this was a good distraction for her, knowing that tomorrow was going to be anything but easy.

- - - - -

**A/N: Ugh, that was the hardest thing to put out! So sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have any insperation to write lately. Now that I have this chapter out, hopefully I'll update faster. Please review and tell me what you think. And BTW there's a poll on my profile regarding the one-shot "Do You"**


	17. This isn't High School

**A/N: Fair warning, don't hate me.**

**- - - - -**

She forgotten what it was like to be in the same room with her parents without fighting; but here they were. In the same room, and no fighting. Instead, they were situated around the bed praying that this day would soon end. No one spoke; no one said a word since the siblings arrived. No one knew what was appropriate to say in their situation.

Both Maria and Rob had arrived at the hospital about an hour ago; and since took the vacant seats that were in their mother's room. The nurse came in moments later and informed them on Kristen's condition. As the nurse went on and on, Maria felt herself paying less and less attention. All she understood was that her mom was lucky to even be alive.

Now, the only sound that occupied the room was the excessive beeping. If it wasn't confirming that Kristen's heart was still beating, Maria would've silenced it by now.

Closing her eyes, the youngest of the room sighed. This was all too much for her. She was suppose to be enjoying life; she had a new boyfriend, her career was about to peak, and she had her friends by her side. But instead, her friends were in another country, she had to take time off of work, and she got into a massive fight with her boyfriend.

As Jeff crossed the red head's mind, Maria ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't even remember why they were fighting in the first place. All she knew was she told him something about him smothering her.

"I'll be back." Maria mumbled and left the room.

Closing the door behind her, Maria looked around and followed the yellow line on the floor to the cafeteria. She hated hospital food almost as much as she hated airplane food, so the smell once she entered the room was enough to make her gag. Once she paid for her coffee, Maria walked to a table close to the window and sat down.

She spent the next few minutes sitting with a cup of really bad coffee, and staring aimlessly out the window. She knew she should call Jeff and apologize for everything she said earlier but she just couldn't. Maria convinced herself that she has to make peace with her mom before Jeff. She promised herself that her mom would, from this point on, come first.

Frowning, Maria took her coffee away from her mouth and sighed. She was a coffee girl, there was no denying that; and that's what she needed right now. A good, big cup of caffeine. It doesn't even have to be coffee; it could be a frappuccino, or a cappuccino, latte, espresso. Right now, she didn't care. Glancing at the clock that was nailed in at the top of the entrance door, Maria pushed her chair back and made her way back to her mom's room.

Following the same yellow line, a slight smile graced her face when she told herself that it reminded her of the Yellow Brick Road. However, the smile quickly left when she then realized how stupid that was. Shaking her head, Maria slowly pushed the door open. She same to a quick halt when she saw what was in front of her.

Never in her life has she seen her father cry. No, Brad was never one to show his weak, vulnerable side. So seeing him wipe a tear away, made Maria's heart drop. She didn't know how to deal with this. Her father was suppose to be the strong one in this; he was suppose to be strong for his children. Walking further into the room, Maria's eyes landed on her brother.

Her older brother, the one that is suppose to protect her from everything bad in the world. As an older brother, it's his job. But when she saw him fighting to keep his own tears at bay, Maria frowned. A few moments later, her heart didn't just drop, but she could have sworn it stopped. Because as she stood in the room, all she heard was the sniffles coming from the two men. Nothing else. Nothing.

- - - - -

Placing the glass back onto the aged wood, Maria shook her head. She needed something stronger, anything stronger. So she ordered a shot of their strongest liquor and told the bartender to put a splash of juice or something, because she was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, it would water it down. Or so she thought.

She didn't really know.

The cute bartender looked at her with a weary gaze, but made her drink anyways. She was his best tipper of the night. Placing the shot glass in front of Maria, he walked over to the other side to place more orders.

Maria picked up the glass to eye level and looked at the yellowish-gold color. The redhead nodded, it was a pretty color. Kind of like the sunset, but not really. She didn't know at this point.

Placing the rim of the glass to her lips, she threw it back. Feeling the burn down her throat, Maria gagged.

"Oh god, that's gross." Maria coughed.

"You okay there, Princess?"

"Another one," Maria nodded.

"I don't know-"

"Just give me another one Ricky." Maria snapped at her old lab partner in High School.

Ricky knew better than to get the Diva in front of him upset. So he placed two shot glasses in front of her, filled them both up and threw one back himself.

"Glad to see that girlfriend of yours didn't turn you soft." Maria smirked after taking the shot herself.

"Wife," Ricky said signaling to the wedding band on his finger.

"Sorry," The smirk on her face never leaving.

"I'm not," He smiled towards his old friend.

"How is my best friend?" Maria asked.

"She misses you," Ricky shrugged. "We all do."

"Yeah," Maria's gaze reached the floor, as she toyed with the glass. "I was always bad at keeping in touch."

"We know."

Maria's looked up, she knew that voice, and it definitely did not come from Ricky. Instead, he was smirking like an idiot. Looking behind her, a smile graced Maria's already stunning features.

He was standing there, with his hands shoved in his front pockets with a playful smirk on his face.

"Derrick." Maria stood up to greet him, "How've you been?"

"I should be asking you that," Derrick said returning the hug, "I ran into Rob."

Maria shrugged, she didn't know. She felt like she didn't know anything anymore. One minute the redhead was making all these plans to regain her relationship with her mom, then the next there was nothing to regain.

"Have a drink with me," Maria pulled him by the hand and sat him on the stool next to her. "Another round Bartender!"

Ricky sighed and did what was told.

"Where did you see Rob?" Maria asked.

"The Hospital," Derrick explained. "I'm a doctor."

"Well," Maria smiled raising her shot glass. "Look at you Mister Doctor Man."

Laughing, Derrick grabbed the drink and raised it up as well. "You're the one to talk, Miss WWE Diva."

Smirking, Maria took the shot and placed it back on the counter. "Who would've thought. I mean since High School, you've became a doctor and I'm in the WWE and Ricky. Well, Ricky's a bartender."

"I'm the owner." Ricky defended himself.

"You're cool," Maria scoffed.

"You're still a pain."

"You love me."

"Sure thing Princess," Ricky nodded before walking off.

"I missed this," Maria looked at Derrick and smiled.

A couple hours past and the three friends were on a trip down memory lane, laughing at the stories that each had to share.

"That so was not funny!" Maria whined.

However, when the two men laughed harder Maria felt her lips tugging into a smile. Okay, she had to admit it was a little funny when her and Derrick were caught making out in an empty class room.

"If I remember correctly, you got caught groping Rachel." Maria looked at Ricky.

"We weren't groping."

"Groping." Maria nodded.

"Making out."

"Groping."

"Making- okay," Ricky sighed, knowing that arguing with Maria would not get him anywhere. "You're impossible."

Laughing, Maria sipped on her drink that was sitting in front of her. She knew that getting drunk wasn't the best idea at the moment, but she needed to block out the pain. Shield herself from it. Maria watched as her two old friends reminisced about the practices that their coach use to put them through. Not knowing if it was the drinks that she consumed or not, but Maria was finding her ex-boyfriend really attractive.

"Do you still make your chocolate chip pancakes?"

- - - - -

"Thanks," Maria took the two white pills that Derrick was offering.

"Better safe than sorry." Derrick told her.

The two were in the kitchen waiting for the pancakes to finish cooking. After leaving the bar an hour ago they ended up at Derrick's house with him making pancakes, per Maria's request.

"I remember the last time I had your pancakes." Maria said as she stood over the stove, "It was the morning after graduation. Everyone spent the night at your parents' and your mom couldn't make breakfast because she had to go to work." She laughed, "Poor women, I don't think I'd be happy if I had to deal with at least ten teens. Let alone feed them food."

Derrick shook his head at the memory, as a smile played on his lips. He remembered that day too, because it was one of his last memory with his high school friends. Grabbing a plate, he stacked three pancakes on it and placed it in front of Maria. Grinning, Maria drowned it with maple syrup and looked at Derrick who chuckled.

He sat down across from her and handed her a fork. Watching as she dug in, Derrick could help but notice how beautiful she was. Sure this was Maria, and she was always beautiful. But he couldn't help but think that the years were kind on her.

His relationship with the redhead was one that he'll always remember and cherish. She was the first girl that he genuinely loved. Not the typical high school one-week type of love. But instead the butterflies, lightheaded, knees weak kind of love.

"Do you remember prom?"

Derrick looked up from his plate and nodded. Yeah, he remembered prom. He remembered the way he asked her, he remembered the color of her dress, how gorgeous she looked in her dress. He remembered what happened in the hotel room that night too.

"We completely trashed that room." Maria laughed at the memory.

"It was just silly string," Derrick chuckled, "No harm done."

Taking another bite of pancake, Maria forgot how good it was. She would always have his home made pancakes every Saturday, and it was her favorite. Getting up, Maria grabbed two glasses and poured the red liquid into them. Meeting Derrick half way, she placed the glass into his hands.

"To your pancakes." Maria smirked.

"To my pancakes." Derrick sipped his drink.

They both knew it was a bad idea to drink wine after all the alcohol that they consumed at the bar, but neither one cared. They wanted to have a good time, they wanted to forget everything and just have fun.

A couple hours, and drinks later the duo was sitting on the sofa wondering why there was never anything to watch at one o'clock in the morning. Maria glanced at the man next to her and smiled.

"What?"

Maria shook her head and scooted closer to him. She pulled on his shirt a little bit so he was sitting up. Looking into his eyes, Maria felt like she was back in high school again.

Back where life seems so complicated at the time, but looking back now and knowing that was the simple times. Back where she didn't have a huge fight with her boyfriend, back when her mother was still alive.

Tears started to fill her eyes when she thought about her. Her mind couldn't help but think about the last conversation she had with her. They had such a big argument, things were said, on both sides, that neither meant.

"I didn't even tell her that I love her," Maria mumbled as she looked at Derrick and a tear slid down her cheek.

Derrick nodded, knowing what is was like to lose a parent. He too had lost a parent recently. He had lost his dad just a couple months ago. So he knew what Maria was going through, he knew the pain, the regret, longing. He knew.

"It's going to be okay," Derrick took her into her arms.

Maria melted into his embrace and cried harder. Up until this point, she hadn't shed a tear. But being here, all her memories, all her pain. She just let it out.

"Shh," Derrick tried to comfort her as best as he could. and kissed her head. "You're going to be okay."

Calming down a touch, Maria pulled away and looked at him. Here was a guy that never wronged her, never hurt her, disrespected her. Did nothing but love her. Slowly cupping his face in her hand, Maria leaned in a kissed him. It was soft, sweet and familiar.

Pulling apart, both parties looked confused and surprised. Maria knew she shouldn't have done that, she knew that she had someone waiting for her at home. But right now, she didn't care. Right now, she just needed a distraction, a way out.

Derrick knew this was wrong, he knew that Maria wasn't in the right mind set. He knew that they'd both regret going any further. But when Maria's lips came crashing on his again, he couldn't help but kiss her back.

Gently pushing Derrick onto the couch, Maria's kiss became hungry. His hands found it's way into her hair, while Maria's found it's way under his shirt.

"Maria wait," Derrick said into her kiss. "We can't."

"I didn't ask." Maria shut up him by kissing him again.

As the redhead left a trail of hot kisses down his face and neck, Derrick tried to make Maria think this through. They both knew that she was hurting and that this wasn't right. Whatever _this_ was.

"Shut up." Maria warned and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Derrick, knowing not to argue with her, did as told and kissed her back. Bringing her closer to him, as her tongue begged for entrance. Tangling his fingers in her hair, Maria gave a soft moan.

Sitting up, Maria smirked down at him and stood up. Grabbing his hand Maria pulled him up the stairs and down the hall. Turning around, she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him once again. Derrick response and played with the idea of her.

Sliding her hands under his shirt, Maria looked at him and smiled when he nodded. Taking his shirt off, Maria brought him close to her once again and onto the bed. Swinging her leg over him, she pinned him on the bed before leaving a trail of kissed on his bare chest. Derrick, taking her hand in his, gently turned her over and let his elbows supported him.

Kissing her neck, Maria closed her eyes. Feeling his hands on her toned stomach, she let him take her shirt off revealing a black lace bra. Following her led, Derrick lowed himself as he cupped Maria's face and kissed her softly.

They both looked at each other for a while, both with the same look in their eyes. Maria played with the top of his pants while he fingered the strap of her bra. The last time they were in this situation was the night before Derrick went off to college. And oddly enough, that was the last time that Maria gave herself to anyone. That is, until now.

- - - - -

**A/N: Don't hate me! I know, I know, but this is a much needed chapter and needed to happen for the story. You guys are probably going to hate me, or Maria but please bare with me. Also, sorry for the long wait, hopefully this chapter (maybe not) will make up for the wait. Next chapter will have Jeff in it, promise. For anyone still out there, and with this story please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
